I Want To Kill Them
by Hoshi Ana
Summary: Ino bermimpi sesuatu dan ternyata mimpi itu akan jadi kenyataan. Tapi mimpi itu adalah mimpi yang sangat buruk. Kira-kira, mimpi apakah itu? Chapter 8 update! Happy reading yea...
1. Chapter 1

Hai, minna? Apa kabar? Seneng deh akhirnya bisa publish nih fict. Hoshi bikin fict ini karena terinspirasi dari sekolah Hoshi yang katanya terdapat beberapa 'sosok makhluk' yang ada di tempat-tempat tertentu. Makanya, jadilah fict abal ini. Oke, langsung masuk ke cerita ya? Enjoy it…

_**x x x x x x x x **_

Sakura tidak pernah menyangka bahwa kehidupannya akan bertambah buruk ketika ia terdampar di Konoha High School, sebuah sekolah elit yang ada di Konoha. Bertambah buruk? Apa maksudnya buruk? Buruk, karena ia selalu mendengarkan teman-temannya mencaci maki dirinya. Mencaci maki?

Ya, setiap hari Sakura selalu mendapatkan perlakuan tidak adil dari teman-temannya. Cacian, ejekan, olok-olokan, hinaan, dan semuanya! Bahkan pernah Sakura ditampar oleh salah seorang temannya. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa Sakura diperlakukan seperti itu? Kenapa teman-temannya begitu tega memperlakukan hal tersebut padanya? Memang apa salah Sakura? Apakah Sakura pernah berbuat sesuatu yang tidak mereka inginkan? Kita akan segera mengetahui jawabannya…

_**x x x x x x x x**_

**I Want To Kill Them**

**Naruto by: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story by: Hoshi Rei**

**Genre: Horror, Friendship**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: AU, OOC, gaje, abal, typo (kalo ada)**

**Don't like don't read**

**-Chapter 1- **

Sakura tengah duduk di bangkunya, dikelas 1A –menyendiri, sambil menulis sesuatu dibukunya. Entah apa yang ditulisnya, tapi wajahnya nampak begitu serius.

Sakura memang selalu sendiri, jarang sekali ada orang yang mengajaknya bicara. Dekat-dekat pun tidak pernah, apalagi menjadi temannya? Hei, teman? Mereka tidak mau jadi teman Sakura? Memangnya kenapa? Bukankah Sakura adalah anak yang manis dan cantik? Selain itu ia juga pintar. Ia ramah terhadap semua orang. Lalu apanya yang salah darinya? Karena Sakura adalah anak 'aneh.' Apa maksudnya 'aneh'?

Aneh yang pertama mungkin karena Sakura adalah anak yang pendiam. Ya, semenjak orang tua meninggal karena kecelakaan, Sakura berubah drastis. Ia berubah menjadi anak yang begitu pendiam. Ia hanya bicara seperlunya saja. Kadang jika ada yang mengajaknya bicara, ia hanya menjawab ya, tidak, mungkin, entahlah, baiklah, atau terkadang hanya mengangguk, menggeleng, atau tersenyum saja. Membuat orang yang mengajaknya berbicara agak kesal juga. Bahkan tak jarang kalau ia tidak menjawab perkataan atau pertanyaan orang lain.

Semenjak saat itu pula sikapnya juga berubah. Dari yang awalnya begitu periang dan ramah pada semua orang, ia malah jadi sering murung dan jarang tersenyum. Kalau pun ia tersenyum itu hanya senyum palsunya saja, bukan senyum tulus yang biasanya diperlihatkannya.

Aneh yang kedua mungkin karena ia dianggap teman satu kelasnya, atau bahkan satu sekolahnya 'gila'. Gila? Mengapa ia disebut gila? Bukan karena Sakura tidak waras. Sakura masih waras dan masih sehat-sehat saja. Otaknya masih bekerja dengan sempurna. Tapi karena Sakura sering berteriak-teriak tidak jelas dan menangis-nangis sendiri sampai terisak di dalam kelasnya, itulah yang menjadi alasan mengapa teman-teman Sakura sering menganggapnya orang gila.

Ya, itu sering terjadi. Bahkan mungkin hampir setiap hari ia tidak pernah absen untuk berteriak-teriak seperti orang kesetanan. Dan pernah, ia berteriak-teriak seperti itu sampai pingsan.

Teman-teman Sakura beranggapan bahwa gadis berambut pink ini sudah tidak waras. Ia sudah gila, stres! Perilakunya benar-benar aneh. Ia sudah sinting. Dan penyakit gilanya sudah melewati batas. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa? Sakura bersikap seperti itu? Apakah ia sudah kehilangan kesadarannya?

Tidak. Sakura tidak kehilangan kesadarannya. Itu karena kejadian yang menimpa orang tuanya selalu berputar di otaknya. Setiap ia mengingat hal itu, ia selalu menangis dan berteriak-teriak. Kepalanya selalu terasa sakit jika mengingatnya. Kejadian yang menimpa orang tuanya itu selalu membuatnya trauma. Ia selalu ketakutan. Apalagi ketika ia melihat cairan merah pekat berbau anyir yang keluar dari dalam tubuh kedua orang tuanya.

"Halo, Jidat Lebar? Apa kabar? Makin hari makin manis saja?" sapa salah seorang gadis teman sekelas Sakura sambil mencubit pipi kanan gadis bermata emerald itu. Sebenarnya kalau boleh jujur, tadi itu bukan sapaan, tapi yang tepat adalah sindiran. Ya, sindiran. Mengapa? 'Jidat Lebar' adalah sindiran yang sering kali diucapkan teman-teman Sakura untuk mengejeknya. Itu benar, Sakura punya jidat yang lebar. Jadi, tak jarang yang mengejeknya dengan sebutan 'Jidat Lebar.' Walau disapa seperti tadi, Sakura hanya diam dan meneruskan kegiatan menulisnya.

"Sakura-chan, kamu sedang menulis apa sih? Kok kelihatan serius sekali?" tanya gadis itu. Sakura tidak mempedulikan omongan orang yang ada di sebelahnya dan terus menulis.

"Karin-chan, kau sedang apa dengan Si Sinting Sakura itu?" tanya seorang perempuan lagi pada gadis yang tadi dipanggil Karin itu. Karin pun menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati ketiga teman dekatnya sedang berjalan mendekatinya.

"Oh, ternyata kalian, Fuka, Yakumo, dan Konan," jawab Karin mengabsen ketiganya.

"Karin sayang, apa sih yang sedang kau lakukan dengan gadis gila itu? Nanti kau ketularan virus gilanya juga, lho," kata Yakumo.

"Iya, Karin. Kalau kamu ketularan, kami tidak mau berteman denganmu lagi, lho. Hihihi…" sahut Konan yang diakhiri dengan tawa kecilnya, diikuti Yakumo dan Fuka.

"Kalian ini? Aku hanya mencoba bersikap baik saja kok dengan Sakura-chan. Aku kan ingin jadi temannya Sakura-chan yang baik. Kan kasihan, Sakura-chan tidak ada temannya," balas Karin. Ketiga temannya itu hanya saling pandang.

"Sakura-chan, kamu mau kan jadi teman kami berempat? Sakura-chan akan jadi teman satu geng dengan kita," tawar Karin.

"APA?" sorak ketiga teman Karin berbarengan. Mulut mereka menganga lebar. Mereka benar-benar tidak percaya akan apa yang dikatakan oleh Karin.

"Kenapa? Ada masalah kalau Sakura-chan ikut dengan kita?" tanya Karin.

"Karin, apa kau tidak salah pilih orang? Lihat dan perhatikan baik-baik siapa yang kau ajak itu. Dia itu Si Sinting Jidat Lebar! Perempuan gila yang aneh yang jadi satu kelas dengan kita! Apa kau lupa? Hei, ada apa denganmu, Karin?" kata Fuka.

"Tentu saja tidak. Tidak masalah bukan jika Sakura-chan jadi teman kita?" tanya Karin.

"Hei, tentu saja itu jadi masalah. Aku tetap menolak kalau Si Sinting itu jadi teman dalam geng kita!" protes Konan.

"_Guys_, jangan berpikiran yang macan-macam dulu. Maksudku adalah, teman dalam satu geng sebagai babu kita. Bukan teman seperti kita ini! Enak saja. Aku kan tidak sudi punya teman geng seperti dia," jelas Karin. Keempat gadis itu pun tertawa lepas. Sakura masih diam saja mendengar dirinya terus disindir dan disindir.

"Sakura-chan mau, kan? Ayolah, aku bisa memanfaatkan jidatmu yang lebar itu untuk mengelap kaca mobilku. Atau kegilaanmu untuk menakut-nakuti perampok yang ingin merampok kami. Apa kau tidak mau? Ada upahnya kok. Aku akan memberimu apa saja yang kau mau. Hahaha…" sindir Karin lagi diikuti tawa ketiga orang temannya.

"Ayolah, Sakura-chan. Masa' kau tidak mau?" paksa Karin yang sebetulnya ia sedang mengolok-olok Sakura yang sedari tadi hanya diam tertunduk dan tidak melakukan apa-apa.

"Hei, Si Sinting Jidat Lebar, jangan diam saja! Ayo jawab! Kau mau atau tidak? Hahahahaha…" kata Yakumo. Sakura masih tetap diam. Wajahnya tetap tenang tanpa ekspresi. Tapi hatinya menjerit kesal dengan semua perkataan menyakitkan dari keempat gadis di depannya itu. Ia ingin sekali menampar wajah-wajah mereka, tapi niat itu diurungkannya.

"Hei, Jidat Lebar! Kau bisa bicara atau tidak, sih?" bentak Karin sambil menggebrak meja Sakura. Sakura awalnya memang terlonjak kaget, tapi ia masih tetap diam dan semakin menundukkan kepalanya.

"Karin, sepertinya ia sudah bisu, jadi ia diam saja," kata Fuka sambil memainkan rambut merah panjang kesayangannya.

"Huh, kupikir juga begitu. Ia sudah tidak bisa bicara lagi rupanya. Rasakan, kau, Jidat Lebar! Makanya, jangan kebanyakan diam kau!" ejek Karin.

Sakura sudah tidak tahan lagi. Emosinya menggebu-gebu. Air matanya mulai berkumpul menjadi satu. Bibir bawahnya bergetar hebat. Tangannya mengepal. Cairan bening yang sudah terkumpul banyak di depan mata emeraldnya jatuh ke pipi lembutnya.

"Dasar cengeng! Begitu saja menangis! Lemah sekali, kau, Jidat Lebar?" ejek Karin lagi.

"Tutup mulutmu atau aku akan membunuhmu!" bentak Sakura yang juga menggebrak mejanya sekeras mungkin. Karin dan ketiga temannya terlonjak kaget. Mereka mundur beberapa langkah menjauhui Sakura. Jujur saja, ini adalah pertama kalinya Sakura membentak orang yang mengejeknya.

"Apa kalian belum puas menghinaku terus, hah? Apa kalian belum puas membuatku menderita? Apa kalian tidak bisa sehari saja tidak menghinaku?" bentaknya lagi. Ketiga teman Karin terlihat ketakutan melihat amarah Sakura meledak. Mereka hanya diam dan saling padang. Sementara Karin, ia malah tersenyum sinis mendengar ucapan Sakura.

"Wah, wah, wah. Kupikir kau tidak bisa marah. Tapi ternyata bisa. Kemajuan yang begitu pesat, Jidat Lebar," kata Karin masih sambil tersenyum sinis. "Kalau kau mau meningkatkannya lebih lagi, kupikir akan ada orang yang mulai mau berteman denganmu. Itu sih kalau mereka mau. Tapi kurasa tidak."

PLAAK..!

Tangan kanan Sakura mendarat dengan sangat keras di pipi Karin. Karin memegangi pipinya yang ditampar dengan mata yang berlinang karena kesakitan. Tapi Sakura belum merasa puas walau hanya dengan menampar Karin saja.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padaku?"

"Perempuan brengsek kau!" bentak Sakura lagi. Emosinya sudah betul-betul memuncak. Mungkin kali ini tidak akan ada yang dapat menyurutkan amarahnya. Ya, emosi yang sudah lama dibendungnya sekarang dikeluarkannya dan dilampiaskannya pada Karin, yaitu dengan menampar pipinya sebagai awal. Sakit, memang. Tapi rasa sakit itu tak sesakit perasaan Sakura ketika banyak orang telah menghancurkan perasaannya.

"Apa katamu? Berani sekali kau?" balas Karin yang emosinya tak kalah besar dari Sakura. Sakura hanya diam saja dan menatap Karin tajam. "Setelah ini, lihat apa yang akan terjadi padamu! Camkan itu!"

Karin pergi menjauhi Sakura diikuti dengan ketiga orang temannya. Sakura duduk di bangkunya kembali dan menghapus air matanya. Kemudian ia menghela nafas panjang dan kembali menulis di bukunya.

_**x x x x x **_

Sakura berjalan melewati lorong sekolahnya yang panjang menuju gerbang sekolah. Sekolah sudah sepi karena jam pelajaran telah usai dan orang-orang juga sudah banyak yang pulang. Ketika ia berjalan, seseorang mencoleknya dari belakang. Sakura pun langsung menoleh.

"Ada sesuatu untukmu," kata orang itu sambil menyerahkan sebuah kertas pada Sakura. Ketika Sakura menerimanya, orang itu langsung pergi begitu saja. Sakura melihat keras putih yang terlipat itu. Ia pun membuka lipatannya dan membaca tulisan yang tertera di kertas itu.

_Hai, Sakura? Bisa minta waktunya? Sebentaaaaaaar saja. Aku tidak akan lama, kok. Lima menit saja, tidak akan lebih. Kalau aku bohong, kau boleh bunuh aku. Aku ada di atap sekolah saat ini. Kumohon datanglah. Aku punya kejutan untukmu. Kau akan suka. Please, Sakura-chan. Datang, ya? Kutunggu…_

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya selesai membaca tulisan itu. Tidak biasanya ada seseorang yang mengiriminya pesan seperti itu, apalagi ingin memberinya kejutan. Sakura sempat mengacuhkannya, tapi karena ia penasaran, ia kembali berjalan dan menuju ke atap sekolah. Ia ingin tahu siapa orang itu.

Sesampainya di atap, Sakura menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencari orang yang mengiriminya pesan tadi. Tapi Sakura tidak menemukan siapa pun di sana. Matanya terus mencari-cari. Rambutnya yang berwarna merah muda berterbangan disapu angin yang begitu lembut berhembus.

"Halo? Apakah ada seseorang di sini?" panggil Sakura. Tapi tidak ada jawaban. Tidak ada suara seseorang yang menjawab panggilannya.

"Halo? Apakah ada seseorang di sini?" ulang Sakura dengan suara yang lebih keras. "Aku mendapat pesan dari seseorang dan diminta untuk datang ke sini. Dan sekarang aku sudah datang. Cepat keluarlah. Kau sendiri yang memintaku, bukan? Kalau dalam waktu lima menit kau tidak datang, aku akan pergi," lanjut Sakura. Tapi masih sama, tidak ada jawaban yang membuatnya puas. Oleh karena itu, sesuai perkataanya tadi, ia akan menunggu orang itu untuk keluar selama lima menit.

Tiba-tiba saja, seseorang berjalan mengendap-endap di belakang Sakura. Sakura tidak mengetahuinya karena orang itu berjalan mengendap-endap dan suara langkahnya tak terdengar. Kemudian, ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dalam sakunya. Orang itu tepat berada di belakang Sakura, lalu ia mencoleknya dari belakang. Sakura menoleh ke belakang dan tengah mendapati seseorang. Tapi tiba-tiba matanya terbelalak lebar. Ia merasakan ada sebuah benda tajam menancap di perutnya. Cairan merah pekat keluar dari sudut bibirnya. Begitu pula dengan di perutnya. Cairan merah pekat berbau anyir itu semakin banyak keluar dari dalam tubuh Sakura.

"Aarrgghh… Apa yang kau… Lakukan… Pada….ku?" erang Sakura sambil memegangi perutnya yang sudah berwarna merah oleh darah. Orang yang ditanyai Sakura hanya tersenyum sinis penuh arti.

"Memberimu sebuah kejutan," jawab orang itu santai.

"Ja… Jadi ini… yang kau… sebut dengan… kejutan…?" kata Sakura dengan menatap orang itu tajam.

"Iya. Sudah lama sekali aku ingin memberimu kejutan ini. Dan kupikir teman sekelas atau bahkan satu sekolah juga mengharapkannya, Sakura," jawab orang itu.

"Sebenarnya… apa mau…mu…?" tanya Sakura yang sudah mulai kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Mauku? Kau tahu, Sakura? Aku begitu membencimu. Aku membenci semua yang ada pada dirimu. Aku benci sikapmu, aku benci sifatmu, aku benci pada kelakuanmu, terutama saat kau menamparku. Aku benci semua itu. Terlebih aku benci kegilaanmu! Kau tahu, itu?"

"Tapi…un… tuk… apa kau mem…bunuhku?"

"Agar aku dan teman-teman tidak perlu melihatmu lagi. Kau itu perusak di sini. Makanya kau kami beri julukan Si Sinting Jidat Lebar. Jadi, daripada kami yang ada di sekolah ini menahan muntah karena jijik melihatmu terus di sini lebih baik dibunuh saja kau. Lagipula kau juga tidak berguna di sini."

"Kau… memang wanita breng… sek…!"

"Sudah cukup mengatai aku wanita brengsek! Bahkan kau lebih brengsek dariku, bukan? Dasar orang gila! Akhirnya kau pergi juga untuk selama-lamanya."

BRRUUKK…!

Akhirnya, Sakura pun ambruk. Tubuh gadis itu telah tergeletak lemah tanpa nyawa. Sementara dia yang telah membunuh Sakura hanya tersenyum sinis penuh kemenangan. Ia puas bisa membunuh Sakura dan melenyapkan gadis itu dari dunia ini. Itu memang keinginannya sejak dulu.

"Gadis yang malang," kata orang itu seraya pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang tanpa nyawa itu, bak sebuah sampah yang telah dibuang dan dibiarkan begitu saja oleh pemiliknya yang sudah tak terpakai.

_**x x x x x **_

"Kau lama sekali, sih, Karin? Dari mana saja kau?" tanya Yakumo dengan wajah cemberut yang sudah menunggu di depan gedung sekolah.

"Maaf sudah membuat kalian menunggu. Tapi tadi aku kembali ke kelas karena mapku ketinggalan. Padahal map tersebut berisi tugas-tugasku. Ini dia. Untung saja tidak hilang," jawab Karin sambil memperlihatkan mapnya.

"Begitu? Oh, ya, apakah Si Sinting Sakura itu sudah pulang? Kok dari tadi aku tidak melihatnya keluar-keluar? Padahal aku masih ingin mengejeknya sekali lagi," kata Konan.

"Iya, ya? Dari tadi aku juga tidak melihatnya. Karin, sewaktu di kelas kau melihatnya, tidak?" tanya Fuka.

"Ah? Eh… Mm... Ti… Tidak tuh. Di kelas tidak ada siapa-siapa sewaktu aku kembali ke sana. Mungkin saja dia baru di toilet atau ke mana begitu. Padahal aku juga masih ingin mengejek si jidat lebar itu sekali lagi. Hihihi…" jawab Karin yang awalnya terbata-bata.

"Ya sudah, dari pada membicarakan Si Sinting Jidat Lebar itu, lebih baik kita segera pulang," kata Yakumo. Karin dan yang lainnya pun mengangguk, kemudian berjalan menuju parkiran sekolah untuk mengambil mobil dan pulang.

**-To Be Continued-**

Eh…? Apa-apaan itu? Yang barusan tadi itu apa? Hah? Yang barusan tadi itu apa? Itu lho, yang di atas itu. Deretan-deretan tulisan abal yang di atas itu apa? Gaje banget.

Untuk horror belum Hoshi ceritakan. Ini masih awal permulaan. Apakah feelnya sudah terasa? Atau belum?

Hoshi juga mau minta maaf buat fans-nya Sakura, ya? Maaf kalau di sini Sakuranya Hoshi bikin menderita, diejek dan diolok-olok. Apalagi dibunuh. Duh… Sekali lagi Hoshi minta maaf. Bukan karena Hoshi benci Sakura, malahan saya suka banget sama Sakura. Sekali lagi, MAAF!

Terus, maaf lagi kalo di ch ini masih kependekan, jadi nggak puas bacanya. Dan (sekali lagi) maaf kalo ada typo. Hoshi belon sempat periksa karena Hoshi lagi males #plak. Maaf, ya? #reader: ah, maaf terus lo dari tadi!

**Review, please?**


	2. Chapter 2

Hoaaa…! Maap telat update. Hoshi lagi sibuk juga soalnya *sok*. Di sini ada OC, yaitu ibunya Ino. Untuk kelanjutannya nanti bisa dilihat di cerita. Reader udah penasaran kan? Kalo begitu kita langsung aja, ya? Happy reading!

**I Want To Kill Them**

**Naruto by: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story by: Hoshi Rei**

**Genre: Horror, Friendship **

**Rated: T**

**Warning: AU, OOC, OC gaje, abal, typo (kalo ada), gak serem**

**Don't like don't read**

**-Chapter 2- **

_2 tahun kemudian… _

"Konoha High School, ya?" tanyaku pada Mom, saat aku sedang menyantap sandwich-ku di ruang makan. Saat itu ia tengah membuat segelas susu hangat untukku. Suara dentingan sendok dan gelas yang bersentuhan terdengar nyaring di telingaku.

"Iya. Mulai hari ini kau bersekolah di sana," jawabnya dengan suara yang begitu lembut.

"Hm." Aku kembali menyantap sandwich yang sejak tadi kugenggam. Kukunyah lalu kutelan dan masuk ke dalam perutku.

"Kenapa harus di sana? Memang, apa bagusnya sekolah itu?" tanyaku lagi. Mom tersenyum tipis.

"Ya menarik saja," jawab Mom sekenanya.

Mom selesai membuat susu hangat tersebut. Kemudian ia berjalan mendekatiku dan meletakkan susu itu di depanku. Sambil tersenyum ia berkata, "Mom ingin kau bersekolah di sana karena Konoha High School adalah sekolah yang tepat untukmu. Aku yakin kau akan betah di sana."

"Apanya yang tepat? Dan kenapa Mom bisa begitu yakin bahwa aku akan betah di sana? Paling-paling itu hanya sekolah biasa sama seperti waktu di Kumo," ucapku sambil mengunyah sandwich.

"Oh, ya? Kurasa tidak. Kau akan tahu sendiri nanti. Sudah, sekarang cepat habiskan sandwich dan susu hangatmu. Setelah itu aku akan mengantarmu ke sekolah," jawabnya lalu kembali ke dapur. Aku hanya mengangkat bahu dan menyantap sandwich-ku lagi.

Ya, yang tadi itu Mom -ibuku. Tentu kalian tahu. Aku memanggilnya 'Mom' karena ia adalah orang asli dari Inggris, tapi sudah lama tinggal di Jepang tepatnya di Kumogakure, sampai ia menikah dan melahirkanku di sana. Dan pada saat umurku yang ke 17 tahun, yaitu saat ini, Mom memutuskan untuk pindah ke Konoha. Aku sendiri tidak tahu kenapa alasannya. Setiap kali kutanya ia hanya menjawab, "Karena Konoha adalah tempat yang menarik."

Mom punya toko bunga terkenal di Konoha, namanya Andrea's Garden, yang namanya diambil dari namanya sendiri. Toko bunga milik Mom selalu laris. Banyak tanaman-tanaman dan berbagai macam bunga dijual di sana. Misalnya saja bunga mawar, melati, anggrek, flamboyan, aster, dandelion, dan masih banyak lagi.

Nama Mom adalah Andrea McGuire, dan orang biasa memanggilnya Mrs. Anne. Mom adalah orang yang ramah dan baik hati. Diusianya yang sudah mulai menua itu, ia masih terlihat awet muda. Walau usianya saat ini adalah 40 tahun, tapi ia terlihat seperti gadis remaja yang berusia 17 tahun sepertiku.

Mom memiliki rambut pirang panjang yang indah sampai ke pinggang, sama sepertiku. Tapi rambut Mom lebih lurus dan terlihat lebih berkilau. Daripada rambutku yang pirang panjang tapi terlihat mengembang. Seperti nenek lampir saja, pikirku. Mom juga memiliki warna mata yang indah, sapphire. Ya, warna matanya bagaikan permata yang tak ternilai harganya. Bahkan matanya lebih indah dari permata, dan lebih bercahaya daripada intan.

Mom adalah orang yang panjang sabar. Ia bahkan jarang memarahiku walau aku sering membuat ia kesal. Tapi jika aku melakukan kesalahan padanya, ia berkata selalu berkata, "Kau sudah dewasa dan kau bukan anak kecil lagi. Tanpa kuberitahu pun seharusnya kau sudah tahu apa yang seharusnya dilakukan oleh anak yang sudah mulai beranjak dewasa. Jadi, lakukan apa yang harus kau lakukan dan jangan melakukan apa yang seharusnya tidak kau lakukan. Mom yakin kau adalah anak yang baik. Mom percaya padamu. Tapi ingat, jangan lakukan kesalahan itu lagi."

Setiap kali mengingat kata-kata itu aku jadi merasa sangat bersalah. Mom dengan penuh kelemahlembutan dan kesabarannya masih bersedia menasehatiku yang anak menyebalkan ini. Ia bahkan jarang memperlihatkan emosinya sedikit pun padaku. Aku jadi malu sendiri jika me-review kembali semua kelakukan yang pernah kulakukan pada Mom. Walaupun kata-katanya begitu sederhana dan terdengar biasa saja, tapi kata-kata itu membuatku jadi merasa bersalah luar biasa. Pokoknya, Mom adalah orang yang begitu luar biasa dalam hidupku.

"Aku sudah siap, Mom," ujarku setengah berteriak pada Mom yang ada di ruang tamu, ketika selesai memakan sandwich dan meminum susu hangat tadi.

"Oke, kita berangkat sekarang," jawabnya singkat.

Aku segera meraih tas sekolahku dan berjalan menuju garasi mobil bersama Mom. Kemudian masuk ke dalam kendaraan beroda empat itu dan menuju ke sekolah diantar oleh Mom.

**oooOooo **

Setelah beberapa menit dalam perjalanan dari rumah menuju ke sekolah, kami pun sampai di sebuah gedung yang kami maksud, Konoha High School. Aku memandang gedung bertingkat enam itu dari dalam mobil. Wow, menakjubkan! Dilihat dari bangunannya saja, sudah kelihatan sekali kalau sekolah ini benar-benar elit. Aku jadi tidak sabar untuk menginjakkan kakiku di sekolah itu.

"Bagus, bukan?" kata Mom yang melihatku sedang mengagumi sekolah itu.

"Wow! Ya, itu memang bagus. Sangat bagus. Mungkin aku akan menyukainya," ujarku. Mom hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Aku tahu kau akan menyukainya. Sudah, cepat kau masuk ke sana. Kau pasti sudah tidak sabar. Iya, kan, Ino?"

"Ya, aku sudah tidak sabar. Aku pergi dulu, ya, Mom. Sampai nanti," ujarku lagi sambil menyalami dan mencium tangan Mom.

"Iya. Nanti aku akan menjemputmu jam 2 tepat. Semoga harimu menyenangkan, ya?" kata Mom masih sambil tersenyum. Aku mengangguk pelan dan turun dari mobil Mom. Kemudian melambai kecil padanya. Mom balas melambai dari dalam mobil dan kembali pulang ke rumah.

Aku menoleh ke belakang, mengahadap Konoha High School, yang menjadi sekolah baruku saat itu, kulangkahkan kakiku ke depan pintu gerbang Konoha High School. Mataku langsung terbelalak dan tak dapat berpikir jernih. Ketika aku masuk, tampak suasana yang membuatku terpesona. Kalian tahu, apa?

Taman yang hijau nampak jelas di hadapanku. Angin yang berhembus begitu lembut menyapu bunga cosmos kesukaanku dan menerbangkannya, juga membuat rambutku menari-menari karena hembusannya.

Aku terus menyusuri taman itu. Bunga-bunga nan indah terus memenuhi kepalaku. Ternyata sekolah ini kaya akan berbagai macam bunga. Cosmos, Rose, Black Susan Eyest, Kanna, semuanya ada. Juga sebuah pohon yang mejadi kebanggan Jepang, pohon Sakura. Aku benar-benar terpaku dengan pemadangan yang disuguhkan untukku ini. Aku sempat berpikir, apakah ini sekolah atau taman bunga, ya?

Akhirnya di ujung taman, aku dapat melihat bangunan yang megah. Tembok besar nan kokoh yang dicat dengan warna _plum_ dengan pintu kayunya yang berukirkan naga yang terukir dengan indah. Hebat, hebat sekali. Kubuka gerbang tersebut dan kunaiki tangga spiral mewah dengan karpet merah dan hiasan emas. Dan akhirnya aku pun sampai ke dalam gedung yang bak istana itu.

Ketika aku sampai di dalam, kulihat beberapa siswa-siswi Konoha High School sedang bergerombol di depan kelas mereka masing-masing, membicarakan sesuatu. Kulangkahkan kakiku kembali, menyusuri lorong sekolah yang cukup panjang. Di sekitar lorong ini, terdapat beberapa lukisan mahal. Lukisan-lukisan tua dan besar. Dan saat kudongakkan wajahku melihat ke langit-langit lorong ini, nampaklah deretan lampu kristal berwarna perak dengan batu-batu permata yang berkilauan yang menghiasi lampu itu.

Sampai di ujung lorong, aku menemukan tangga lagi. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, kunaiki tangga spiral itu yang sama dengan tangga yang kunaiki sebelumnya. Ketika menaiki tangga, aku berpapasan dengan seorang pemuda berambut hitam dan bertubuh tinggi tegap. Kulitnya putih bersih. Senyum lebar mengembang di bibirnya. Tiba-tiba ia berhenti di depanku.

"Selamat pagi. Senang bisa bertemu dengan Anda," sapa orang itu dengan ramah masih sambil tersenyum.

"Selamat pagi juga. Saya juga senang bisa bertemu dengan Anda," balasku yang kemudian berhenti melangkah juga.

"Perkenalkan, nama saya Sai," kata laki-laki itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Saya Yamanaka Ino. Panggil saya Ino saja. Senang bisa berkenalan dengan Anda," balasku sambil membalas uluran tangannya. Dan tangan kami pun bertemu. Genggaman tangannya begitu kuat dan erat. Tapi hangat dan menenangkan.

"Kalau begitu saya undur diri dahulu, Ino-san. Sampai jumpa lagi," kata laki-laki bernama Sai itu sambil menarik tangannya kembali dan pergi menuruni tangga. Aku hanya tersenyum tipis dan kembali berjalan menaiki tangga menuju ke ruang kepala sekolah. Ya, tujuanku saat ini sebenarnya adalah ruang kepala sekolah.

Setelah sampai di lantai dua, aku bukannya kembali berjalan malah celingukan. Aku malah menolehkan kepalaku ke kanan dan ke kiri seperti orang kebingungan. Ya, aku memang kebingungan. Bingung karena aku tidak tahu harus berjalan ke mana lagi.

Aku kembali menoleh. Kali ini aku menoleh kiri. Tidak ada pemandangan lain yang kulihat selain lorong panjang yang tak ada batasnya yang dipenuhi oleh siswa-siswi KHS yang sedang ngrumpi atau membicarakan suatu hal. Pemandangan yang sama ketika aku masih berada di lantai bawah. Kadang canda tawa menghiasi obrolan mereka.

Lalu aku kembali menoleh ke kanan. Dan pemandangan yang kulihat kini juga sama saja seperti saat aku menoleh ke lorong sebelah kiri. Hanya ada lorong panjang dan siswa-siswi KHS. Tapi bedanya di ujung lorong sebelah kanan terdapat sebuah tangga untuk menuju lantai atas. Apa mungkin aku harus ke atas, ya? Mungkin saja, sih. Tapi kalau aku kesasar bagaimana? Habisnya, sekolah ini besar sekali. Aduh… Tadi kenapa aku tidak sekalian tanya pada Sai, ya? Huh! Bodohnya aku!

BUUGGHHH…!

"Ah, maaf. Aku tidak sengaja," ujar seorang gadis di belakangku yang baru saja menubrukku dari belakang. Aku langsung membalikkan badanku dan menghadap padanya.

"I… Iya, tidak apa-apa, kok. Lagipula aku yang salah, berdiri di tengah jalan," jawabku pada gadis itu. Seorang gadis berwajah manis dan berkulit putih, juga berambut panjang indigo dan bermata lavender. Ketika pandangan mata kami bertemu, ia tersenyum lebar. Dan ia terlihat lebih manis.

"Ya, tidak masalah," balas gadis itu sambil merapikan seragamnya.

"Ng… Kau murid baru, ya? Aku belum pernah melihatmu sebelumnya," tanya gadis itu ingin tahu.

"Eh? Iya, aku murid baru," jawabku malu-malu.

"Oh, ya. Aku ingin ke ruang kepala sekolah sekarang, tapi aku tidak tahu di mana tempatnya. Bisakah kau mengantarku sebentar?" pintaku.

"Tentu saja. Mari kuantar," jawab gadis itu sambil kembali tersenyum. Aku pun mengikuti gadis itu dari belakang. Hm… Dia memilih lorong sebelah kanan. Berarti benar kalau ruang kepala sekolahnya ada di atas.

"Namamu siapa?" tanyanya masih sambil berjalan.

"Aku Yamanaka Ino. Panggil saja aku Ino. Kau sendiri?" jawabku sembari bertanya balik.

"Aku Hinata. Hyuuga Hinata. Senang bisa berkenalan denganmu, Ino-san," jawab gadis yang ternyata bernama Hinata itu sambil tersenyum.

"Ya, aku juga senang bisa berkenalan denganmu, Hinata-san," balasku.

Sampai di ujung lorong, aku kembali berjalan menaiki tangga yang berkarpet merah menyala itu. Tapi kali ini bersama Hinata juga. Takutnya sih nanti malah kesasar. Hihihi…

"Sekolah ini bagus, ya? Besar," komentarku sambil memperhatikan sekelilingku.

"Oh, ya?" tanyanya.

"Iya," jawabku singkat.

"Kau menyukainya?" tanya Hinata lagi.

"Hei, siapa sih yang tidak suka dengan sekolah sebagus ini? Sekolah ini mirip seperti istana. Bahkan aku sampai lupa kalau ini sebuah sekolah," jawabku girang. "Aku pasti akan betah di sini."

Hinata tersenyum tipis mendengar jawabanku. Aku hanya ikut-ikuttan tersenyum saja. Memangnya ada apa, sih? Kenapa tiba-tiba tersenyum begitu?

"Begitu rupanya? Ya, sekolah ini memang bagus. Sangat bagus. Sewaktu pertama kali aku berada di sini aku juga merasa terkagum-kagum. Dan tak jarang, aku sering kesasar ketika berjalan di sini saking …" Hinata menggantung kalimatnya. Aku sedikit mengerutkan dahiku saat ia gantungkan kalimatnya.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku lagi, penasaran dengan kelanjutan 'tapi' yang tadi diucapkannya.

"Aku jadi tidak yakin kalau Ino-san akan benar-benar betah di sini. Soalnya sudah banyak siswa maupun siswi dari sekolah ini yang pindah ke sekolah lain dengan alasan tidak betah berada di sini," jawabnya dengan nada yang serius. Ekspresinya berubah menjadi datar.

"Pindah? Mereka pindah dari sekolah istana ini? Sayang sekali," sahutku ketika kakiku sudah menginjak lantai 3.

"Ya. Walaupun sekolah ini terlihat bagus dan terlihat seperti istana, tapi ada satu hal yang belum Ino-san mengerti," ujarnya lagi. Nadanya terdengar lebih serius.

"Memangnya apa?" tanyaku entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya.

"Waktu itu, tepatnya dua tahun lalu, aku punya teman sekelas yang dianggap gila oleh teman-teman, bahkan oleh semua orang di satu sekolah ini. Padahal ia masih waras. Sebenarnya aku juga kasihan dengannya. Tak ada orang yang memperhatikannya. Ia kesepian dan butuh seorang teman. Tapi setiap aku ingin mendekatinya, teman-temanku selalu melarangku, dengan alasan agar aku tidak ketularan penyakit gilanya," jelas Hinta.

"Memangnya kenapa temanmu itu dianggap gila?" tanyaku ingin tahu.

"Ng… Sebelumnya aku minta maaf, ya, Ino-san. Aku tidak berani bicara padamu soal ini. Tapi aku yakin Ino-san pasti akan mengerti suatu saat nanti," jawabnya.

"Memang kenapa?" desakku.

"Tidak kenapa-kenapa, kok. Hanya saja waktu itu, teman sekelasku yang dianggap gila itu, ia te…"

"Pagi, Hinata-chan? Wah, makin hari makin cantik saja, ya? Tambah imut, deh!" sapa salah seorang teman Hinata yang memiliki rambut panjang berwarna merah yang diikat satu kebelakang sama sepertiku, sehingga ucapan Hinata terhenti. Gadis itu berkacamata, dan kelihatannya centil sekali. Huh, gara-gara dia kalimat Hinata terpotong lagi, kan?

"Iya. Pagi, Karin-chan. Tumben kau tidak dengan Fuka, Yakumo, dan Konan?" tanya Hinata.

"Oh, mereka? Mereka ada di kantin. Nih, aku sedang akan ke kantin menyusul mereka," jawabnya bersemangat.

"Oh, ya, gadis yang di belakangmu itu siapa, Hinata-chan?" tanya gadis berambut merah itu sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuknya padaku.

"Dia Ino-san. Yamanaka Ino. Ino-san adalah murid baru di sini, dan dia memintaku untuk mengantarnya ke ruang kepala sekolah," jelas Hinata.

"Ah…? Murid baru, ya? Wah, kalau begitu salam kenal, ya? Namaku Karin," kata gadis itu lagi yang juga mengulurkan tangannya. Kubalas uluran tangannya itu sambil menyebutkan namaku.

"Ino."

"Wah…? Cantik, ya? Sudah begitu, Ino-san punya tubuh yang tinggi dan ramping. Kulitnya juga putih bersih. Pasti kalau sudah dewasa ingin jadi model. Betul, kan?" celoteh Karin. Ih… Sok tahu sekali sih dia itu? Siapa juga yang mau jadi model? Pakai sepatu _hag _tinggi saja tidak bisa mau jadi model? Dasar sok tahu!

"Yah… Mungkin," jawabku sekenanya.

"Begitu? Ya sudah, ya, Ino-san, Hinata-chan. Aku mau pergi dulu. Sampai nanti. Daahh…"

Karin pun berlalu menuruni tangga dan menuju ke kantin seperti yang dikatannya tadi untuk menyusul teman-temannya. Aku dan Hinata kembali melanjutkan perjalanan menuju ruang kepala sekolah.

"Ng… Hinata-san, bisa dilanjutkan?" tanyaku ragu-ragu.

"Eh? Apanya yang dilanjutkan?" Hinata malah bertanya balik.

"Itu, yang tentang teman Hinata-san tadi itu," jawabku mengingatkan.

"Oh, itu?" jawabnya. "Maaf, tapi aku tidak bisa menceritakannya pada Ino-san. Sudahlah, jangan dipikirkan lagi."

"Memangnya apa, sih?" tanyaku makin penasaran.

"Bukan apa-apa, kok. Kan aku sudah bilang, lama kelamaan Ino-san juga pasti tahu. Jadi tidak perlu khawatir," jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum ke arahku. Hah… Memangnya apa, sih? Kenapa harus pakai rahasia-rahasiaan segala? Hinata kan tinggal bilang, lalu selesai! Memangnya ada apa? Aku jadi penasaran.

Setelah beberapa saat berjalan, kami tiba di lantai empat. Hinata membawaku berjalan ke sebuah lorong yang panjang tapi agak sepi. Di lantai 4 ini adalah tempat untuk ruang kelas XI IPS. Dari kejauhan, aku melihat sebuah plat nama terpajang dengan jelas di atas sebuah pintu. "Headmaster Room," begitulah tulisan yang kubaca. Oh, jadi di sana ruang kepala sekolahnya?

"Nah, ini dia tempatnya," ujar Hinata ketika sampai di depan ruangan kepala sekolah. Di depan pintu ruangan kepala sekolah tersebut, terdapat tulisan "Minato Namikaze". Hm… Berarti nama kepala sekolah di sini adalah Minato Namikaze.

Aku mulai mengetuk pintu yang berukiran naga itu sebanyak tiga kali. Tak lama, aku mendengar suara dari dalam.

"Masuk!"

"Perlu kutemani?" tawar Hinata.

"Tidak perlu. Kau boleh pergi sekarang. Terima kasih, ya, Hinata-san? Maaf merepotkanmu," jawabku sambil membungkuk kecil.

"Sama-sama. Aku pergi dulu, ya? Sampai nanti, Ino-san."

Dan, gadis itu pun berlalu. Aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan mengeluarkannya secara perlahan. Kemudian aku mulai memasuki ruang kepala sekolah yang sejak tadi kucari-cari itu. Kuraih knop pintu ruangan itu lalu kuputar.

'CKLEK…!'

"Permisi," ucapku sesopan mungkin.

"Iya. Ada perlu apa? Silakan duduk," jawab pria di depanku ini yang sedang duduk manis sambil menulis sesuatu di bukunya. Aku pun langsung masuk ke dalam ruangannya.

Ketika kumasuki ruang kepala sekolah tersebut, aku sempat berpikir bahwa ini bukan ruang kepala sekolah. Mungkin ini adalah salah satu bagian ruangan dari istana. Entah apa namanya, aku tidak tahu. Yang jelas, ruangan ini begitu mewah dengan tembok yang di berwarna _plum_ bersih dan sebuah lampu kristal yang menggantung di langit-langit yang berhiaskan emas. Selain itu ada juga lukisan-lukisan mahal yang dipajang di sana. Sama seperti waktu aku menaiki tangga. Tidak hanya ada di tangga, sih. Tapi di mana-mana ada. Lalu terdapat pula sebuah telepon kuno berwarna hitam dan perak yang ada di atas meja tempat Minato-sama bekerja. Juga sebuah _chandelier_.

Tak ketinggalan, terdapat empat buah sofa mahal berwarna merah menyala dan sebuah meja kayu kuno di tengahnya. Di atas meja tersebut terdapat sebuah asbak. Ruangan ini gothic sekali dan kesannya horor.

"Maaf mengganggu, Minato-sama. Saya Yamanaka Ino, murid baru yang akan bersekolah di sini mulai hari ini," ujarku lagi dengan lebih sopan.

"Oh, ya. Kau Yamanaka Ino, ya? Silakan duduk," balas Minato-sama sambil mempersilakan ku untuk duduk. Aku mengangguk dan duduk tepat di depannya, sehingga wajahnya dapat terlihat lebih jelas.

Hm… Tampan, hanya itu saja kata yang terlintas di benakku ketika melihat Minato Namikaze-sama. Wajahnya terlihat begitu tenang dan ekspresinya datar, tapi itulah yang membuatnya terlihat menarik. Rambutnya pirang, sedikit berantakan. Tapi tetap terlihat keren. Di usianya yang sudah mulai menua, ia terlihat seperti pemuda yang baru berumur 17-20-an tahun, sama seperti Mom.

"Dan sebelum kau masuk untuk mengikuti pelajaran di hari pertamamu masuk sekolah ini, ada beberapa hal yang ingin aku sampaikan padamu," ujarnya serius.

"Begini, jangan gugup ketika pertama kali kau bersekolah di sini. Sekolah ini memang besar dan terlihat begitu asing untuk murid baru sepertimu. Apalagi sekolah ini kesannya gothic sekali dengan warna cat dan perabotan-perabotan yang lain yang ada di sini. Dan tempat ini terlihat seperti istana, bukan?" ujarnya panjang lebar. Aku hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Oke, langsung _to the point_ ingin aku katakan padamu adalah, jika kau mendengar suara-suara aneh di sekitarmu selama kau sekolah di sini, jangan hiraukan suara itu. Anggap saja suara itu tidak ada," jelasnya.

Aku mengerutkan dahiku, bingung. "Apa maksudnya suara-suara aneh?" tanyaku.

"Yah… Seperti suara orang minta tolong. Tapi jangan pedulikan suara itu. Kau akan tahu seperti apa suara itu jika kau mendengarnya. Atau kau bisa tanyakan hal itu pada temanmu nanti. Mereka semua, maksudku semua orang yang ada di sekolah ini, tahu akan hal itu. Jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir. Maaf kalau aku tidak memberitahu hal ini padamu sebelumnya, karena takutnya kau tidak jadi bersekolah di sini lalu pindah mencari sekolah lain karena tidak betah dan tidak tahan di sini."

Aku tersenyum tipis. "Mana mungkin aku akan pindah? Sayang sekali kalau aku pindah dari sekolah yang seperti istana ini."

Minato-sama menghela nafas. Memangnya kenapa? Apa jawabanku kurang memuaskan? Atau ia memang ingin aku pindah sekarang juga?

"Iya, istana untuk 'makhluk-makhluk' itu," ujarnya dengan ekspresi yang lebih serius.

Aku memasang wajah bingung untuk yang kedua kalinya ketika ia mengucapkan kalimatnya yang barusan. 'Istana untuk makhluk-makhluk itu'. Memangnya makhluk apa? Kenapa mendengarnya aku jadi merinding sendiri, ya? Kesannya terlalu horor dan serius. Tapi apa maksud dari ucapannya itu?

"Hahaha… Sudahlah, jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Nanti kau malah jadi kepikiran terus dan tidak bisa berkonsentrasi pada pelajaranmu," katanya menenangkan.

"Eh… Iya," jawabku sekenanya.

**oooOooo**

Selama beberapa menit, kurang lebih 30 menit, aku menghabiskan waktuku di ruang Minato-sama untuk mendengarkan arahan-arahan darinya selama aku bersekolah di sini. Aku yang mendengarnya jadi bosan sendiri. Sampai akhirnya bel pertanda pelajaran akan dimulai berbunyi. Aku pun segera undur diri dari hadapannya dan menuju kelas XII IPA-1, kelas baruku.

Ketika aku keluar dari ruangan Minato-sama, lorong sudah berubah menjadi sepi. Sepi sekali. Bahkan tidak ada satu murid pun yang masih berada di luar kelas. Lorong ini jadi mirip seperti kuburan. Sungguh! Tapi sudahlah, tidak perlu dihiraukan.

Aku berjalan melewati lorong panjang yang menyepi itu. Suara hentakan kakiku menggema di lorong itu. Hanya aku saja yang berjalan melewatinya. Tidak ada orang lain selain aku. Ya, hanya ada aku. Seorang diri.

"_Tolong…!" _

Tiba-tiba saja kudengar suara seseorang minta tolong. Aku langsung berhenti melangkah. Kubalikkan badanku ke belakang, mencari si pemilik suara. Tapi ternyata tidak ada siapa-siapa. Kosong. Karena merasa tidak ada apa-apa, aku kembali berjalan.

"_Tolong aku…! Kumohon… Jangan biarkan aku menderita! Tolong aku…!" _

Aku kembali mendengar suara itu. Suara seseorang meminta tolong. Aku kembali berhenti berjalan dan menoleh ke belakang. Tapi masih sama, tidak ada siapa-siapa. Aduh… Kenapa sih denganku? Hufft… Mungkin itu hanya halusinasiku saja. Masa bodoh, lebih baik aku segera ke kelas.

"_Kenapa…? Kenapa kau malah terus berjalan dan bukannya menolongku…? Aku mohon, selamatkan aku. Apa kau tega melihatku terus disiksa begini? Apa kau tidak bisa merasakan penderitaanku? Coba bayangkan kalau kau merasakan hal yang sama sepertiku!" _

Cukup! Ini sudah yang ketiga kalinya! Dan suara itu semakin jelas terdengar di telingaku! Suara itu malah semakin dekat! Sebenarnya siapa, sih? Ayolah, jangan mempermainkanku. Aku sedang buru-buru saat ini.

Oh, Tuhan! Aku jadi ingat dengan perkataan Minato-sama tadi. _'Jika kau mendengar_ _suara-suara aneh di sekitarmu, jangan hiraukan suara itu'_. Iya, tadi Minato-sama bilang begitu. Oke, kalau begitu aku tidak perlu menghiraukan suara aneh itu.

"_Hiks… Kenapa? Kenapa tidak ada orang yang peduli denganku? Kenapa…? Hiks… semua orang begitu membenciku? Memang apa salahku? Apa yang telah kuperbuat pada mereka? Sehingga mereka pergi dan menjauh dariku. Mengapa mereka begitu tega terhadapku? Sampai-sampai satu dari antara mereka berani membunuhku?" _

Aku berhenti melangkah ketika kembali kudengar suara itu. Kuresapi kata-kata yang kudengar tadi. Kuingat dan kucoba untuk mendalaminya. Mencoba mencari arti apa maksud dari kata-katanya.

"Mengapa mereka begitu tega terhadapku? Sampai-sampai mereka berani membunuhku. Apa maksudnya? Sebenarnya itu siapa, sih?" gumamku pada diri sendiri sambil mengeja kata-kata yang kudengar tadi.

'Sampai-sampai mereka berani membunuhku'. Eh? Tunggu. Membunuhku? Membunuh? Kalau begitu pemilik suara tadi sudah… mati?

Tiba-tiba saja, aku mendegar suara langkah seseorang. Suara hentakan sepatunya begitu keras dan aku dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas. Langkah itu semakin dekat denganku. Sontak, bulu kudukku langsung berdiri. Tubuhku jadi merinding sendiri. Jantungku juga semakin cepat memompa darah. Kenapa aku jadi ketakutan begini, ya? Bahkan keringat dingin mengucur di dahiku. Ada apa ini? Tangan kananku juga tiba-tiba saja jadi bergetar.

"_Kumohon…! Jangan pergi dulu. Aku membutuhkanmu di sini. Aku benar-benar membutuhkanmu…!" _

Suara itu datang lagi. Dan langkah kaki itu juga semakin dekat denganku. Tiba-tiba saja, kudengar suara seseorang menangis tepat di belakangku. Ya, tepat di belakang tubuhku! Tubuhku semakin merinding karenanya. Dengan ragu-ragu, kutolehkan kepalaku ke belakang untuk melihat siapa orang itu.

Betapa kagetnya aku ketika aku melihat seorang gadis berambut pink pendek dengan tubuh berdarah-darah berdiri di belakangku. Di perutnya mencap sebuah pisau yang kelihatan begitu tajam. Tubuhnya benar-benar penuh dengan darah. Di sudut bibirnya, di pertunya, dahinya, dan tangannya, berlumuran dengan banyak darah. Aku membelalakkan mataku karena begitu kaget melihatnya. Aku ingin berteriak tapi suaraku tercekat. Aku ingin lari tapi kakiku terlanjur lemas. Apakah ini yang dimaksud Minato-sama tentang 'makhluk' itu? Aku pun mundur beberapa langkah dari hadapannya.

"_Tolong aku… Aku menderita di sini. Kau mau, bukan, untuk menolongku? Menolongku untuk memusnahkan semua orang yang ada di sini. Kumohon. Terutama… Hiks… Terutama dia yang telah membunuhku!" _pintanya dengan ari mata yang mengucur deras di kedua pipinya. Suaranya terdengar bergetar. Ia menangis! Aku menggeleng hebat. Aku… Aku takut…! Tidak, ini tidak mungkin! Sebenarnya siapa dia? Siapa orang yang sedang kulihat ini?

Aku ingin pulang! Aku ingin pergi! Aku tidak mau ada di sini! Mom salah! Ini bukan sekolah yang tepat untukku! Aku tidak mungkin betah berada di sini. Sebenarnya sekolah macam apa ini? Kenapa ini bisa terjadi? Kenapa ada makhluk aneh di sekolah ini?

Tiba-tiba saja, kata-kata yang diucapkan Hinata tadi terngiang di telingaku.

"_Aku jadi tidak yakin kalau Ino-san akan betah di sini. Soalnya sudah banyak siswa maupun siswi dari sekolah ini pindah ke sekolah lain dengan alasan tidak betah."_

Juga suara Minato-sama…!

"_Seperti suara orang minta tolong. Tapi jangan pedulikan suara itu. Kau akan tahu seperti apa suara itu jika kau mendengarnya. Atau kau bisa tanyakan hal itu pada temanmu nanti. Mereka semua, maksudku semua orang yang ada di sekolah ini, tahu akan hal itu."_

"_Iya, istana untuk 'makhluk-makhluk itu."_

Jadi… Apakah yang mereka maksud adalah makhluk ini? Apakah suara-suara yang dimaksud adalah suara makhluk ini?

"_Aku mohon…! Aku begitu membutuhkan bantuanmu. Selama ini… Aku… Aku selalu sendiri. Tidak ada orang yang peduli terhadapku. Semua orang begitu jahat padaku. Mereka begitu tega terhadapku! Aku benci mereka!" _

Ia kembali menangis. Suaranya terdengar memilukan. Pundaknya bergetar. Ke… Kenapa, sih? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Siapa orang ini? Dan apa maunya terhadapku?

**-To Be Continued- **

Hm… Bagaimana cerita di atas? #nunjuk-nunjuk ke atas. Apakah masih kurang serem. Iya pastinya. Memang, seremnya belum kelihatan. Hoshi tahu itu. Apakah Hoshi kelamaan update? Atau malah terlalu cepat? Hehe… Iya, nih. Hoshi lagi pengen cepet-cepet update (padahal cerita lain masih pada chapter 1 dan nggak segera dilanjutin).

Maap gaje! Apakah anda bisa membayangkan seperti apa sekolahnya? Duh… Hoshi memang lemah untuk membuat deskripsi semacam itu.

Nah, Ino-nya sudah keluar, kan? Maafkan Hoshi kalau deskripsi tentang sekolahnya kurang. Habis, Hoshi nggak ada ide lagi. Susah bikin deskripsi sekolah yang bernuansa istana. #reader: salah sendiri! Siapa suruh bikin dengan nuansa istana?. Nggak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba ide bikin sekolah bernuansa istana itu muncul di otak Hoshi.

Oh, ya! Hoshi juga mau mengucapkan terima kasih buat temen tercinta Hoshi yang bernama Makoto Kisaragi Yoichi / Makoto Kitty Jeagerjaquez (eh, tulisannya bener gak ya?) / Chibi Sherry Lucy / Lucia de la Luna / Lucia de'Neko Kyuuketsuki dan yang lain-lain, yang telah membantu Hoshi bikin deskripsi buat sekolah KHS di atas. Mungkin ada yang tahu? Author juga kok.

Oke, sekian dari Hoshi. Makasih banyak sudah baca fict abal ini. Sampai jumpa di ch 3, ya? #melambai gaje.

**Mind to RnR? (Btw, RnR apaan, ya? Hoshi kagak ngerti. #GUBBRAAAKK…! Hehe… Bercanda kok. #dibakar readers) ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

Halo, minna~ Apakah Hoshi telat update? Hoshi harap nggak, ya? Terima kasih buat review-nya di ch 2, juga buat pembaca setia fict ini. Apakah udah pada penasaran? *reader: nggak!* Oke, langsung aja kalo gitu kita masuk ke cerita. Enjoy my story…!

**I Want To Kill Them**

**Naruto by: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story by: Hoshi Rei**

**Genre: Horror, Friendship **

**Rated: T**

**Warning: AU, OOC, OC gaje, abal, typo (kalo ada), gak serem**

**Don't like don't read**

**-Chapter 3-**

"Ino-san?"

Tiba-tiba, kudengar suara seseorang memanggilku. Aku langsung menolehkan kepalaku ke belakang dan kudapati Hinata berdiri memandangku. Kemudian kutolehkan lagi kepalaku ke belakang tempatku melihat 'makhluk' tadi. Tapi ternyata makhluk itu tidak ada. Yang kulihat hanya lorong panjang yang kosong dan sepi. Nafasku tersengal-sengal, tapi kucoba untuk membuatnya kembali teratur. Ke mana perginya 'makhluk' aneh tadi?

"Kau baik-baik saja, Ino-san?" tanya Hinata sambil berjalan mendekatiku.

"Ya," jawabku sambil mengangguk ragu. "A… Aku baik-baik saja."

Maaf, Hinata. Aku tidak bicara yang sebenarnya.

"Kau yakin?" Hinata kembali bertanya.

"Ya, aku sangat-sangat yakin," jawabku bohong.

"Tapi sepertinya ada yang tidak beres," Hinata mendesak.

Ayolah, Hinata. Jangan mendesakku seperti itu. Aku jadi tidak enak padamu.

"Eh… Ti… Tidak, kok. Semuanya baik-baik saja."

"_Really?"_ tanyanya sekali lagi.

"Ya," jawabku singkat sambil tersenyum. Walaupun bukan senyum tulus, sih.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Tapi pastikan kau tidak melihat 'sesuatu' si sekitarmu," ujar Hinata.

"Tidak, kok. Aku tidak melihat apa-apa," ucapku bohong. "Tapi, sesuatu itu maksudnya apa?"

"Mm… Sesuatu itu seperti…. Yah, sesuatu. Semacam sosok atau mungkin… Sakura?"

"Apa? Sakura? Siapa Sakura?" sahutku.

"Lupakan. Dia bukan siapa-siapa. Oh, ya, Ino-san, aku diminta oleh sensei untuk mengantarmu ke kelasmu yang baru. Dan sepertinya keberutungan memihak kita, ya? Kita satu kelas," ujarnya lagi penuh semangat, mengalihkan pembicaraan. Tapi hal itu sukses membuat hatiku melonjak gembira. Langsung saja, senyum tulusku muncul. Bukan senyum paksa yang seperti tadi.

"Benarkah?" tanyaku.

"Hinata tidak pernah berbohong," jawab Hinata memuji diri. Tapi aku puas dengan jawabannya itu.

"Ah…? Baguslah, akhirnya satu kelas. Kalau begitu bisa kan kalau kita ke kelas sekarang? Aku sudah tidak sabar," ucapku bersemangat.

"Tentu saja. Ayo!"

Aku dan Hinata pun berlalu. Kami berjalan lagi di lorong sekolah yang panjang ini, melewati beberapa kelas yang sudah dipenuhi oleh penguhinya masing-masing. Juga seroang guru yang mengajar mereka masing-masing. Iseng-iseng, kuintip kelas-kelas yang kulewati, melihat bagaimana suasana yang ada di dalamnya. Ternyata benar-benar berbeda dengan sekolahku waktu di Kumogakure. Murid-murid di sini benar-benar tertib. Ketika masuk ke dalam kelas, mereka langsung menyiapkan buku pelajaran mereka dan duduk dengan tenang menunggu kedatangan guru. Tidak ada satu orang pun yang berisik di dalam kelas. Kelasnya benar-benar hening.

Tidak seperti di sekolahku yang lama. Jika guru belum datang tapi bel sudah berbunyi, anak-anak bukannya duduk tenang seperti di sini, malah lempar-lemparan kertas tidak jelas. Atau ada juga segerombolan anak cewek yang malah gosip. Eh, ada juga yang malah kejar-kejaran di dalam kelas. Pokoknya sekolahku yang lama benar-benar amburadul! Tapi di sini 100 persen berbeda dengan di sekolah lamaku. Kebalikan dari sekolahku yang lama.

"Murid-muridnya tertib semua, ya?" komentarku pada Hinata.

"Sejak awal, bahkan sejak aku MOS, kami semua dididik untuk menjadi anak-anak yang baik dan tertib. Diajari bagaimana etika dan tata krama yang benar. Dan juga harus selalu menjaga ketenangan kelas. Kelas adalah tempat untuk belajar, bukan tempat untuk bermain dan bersenang-senang. Selain itu, kami juga diajari untuk selalu hidup bersih dan teratur. Kelas tidak boleh sampai kotor. Jika ada kelas yang kotor atau di dalam kelas terdapat sepeser sampah sekecil apa pun, maka orang yang mengotorinya harus segera membersihkan kelas. Kalau tidak mau, orang yang mengotori kelas mau tidak mau harus lari lapangan dan menulis di selembar kertas sebanyak 50 kali dengan tulisan, 'Saya berjanji agar tidak mengotori kelas kembali'. Kami selalu mematuhi peraturan yang ada agar kami bisa menjadi anak-anak yang baik dan tidak mempermalukan sekolah kami sendiri," jelas Hinata panjang lebar. Aku yang mendengarnya sejak tadi hanya manggut-manggut saja, mengiyakan apa yang dikatakan Hinata.

"Toh itu juga buat kebaikan kita sendiri," lanjutnya.

"Lho? Bukankah sama saja? Kalian semua mematuhi peraturan yang ada untuk tidak mengotori kelas karena adanya kebijakan untuk lari lapangan dan menulis di kertas sebanyak 50 kali, kan? Bukan karena kesadaran sendiri?" tuturku.

"Kebanyakan memang begitu. Tapi dengan begitu kan kami juga berlatih untuk menjadi anak-anak yang selalu menjaga kebersihan dan menjalankan peraturan yang ada," jelas Hinata lagi.

"Luar biasa. Aku jadi makin salut dengan sekolah ini," sahutku.

"Ya. Dan kuharap kau tidak akan pindah," ujar Hinata.

"Kuusahakan tidak," jawabku.

Aku dan Hinata kembali berjalan dan menaiki tangga. Dan ketika samapi di lantai lima, aku kembali berjalan di lorong panjang sekolah ini dan kemudian sampai di ruang kelas XII IPA-1. Lalu, Hinata mengetuk pintu ruangan itu, setelah itu membukanya dengan perlahan.

"Permisi, Shizune-sensei?" ujar Hinata sopan.

"Ya? Silakan masuk," jawab suara dari dalam.

"Ayo, Ino-san. Kita masuk," ajak Hinata. Aku hanya mengangguk pelan dan mengikuti Hinata dari belakang, memasuki ruang kelasku yang baru.

Ketika kuinjakkan kaki di sini, kurasakan suasana berbeda yang belum pernah kurasakan. Ruang kelas yang cukup luas yang bersihnya luar biasa. Hawa dingin langsung menembus kulitku, menusuk tulangku. Tapi aroma _spring jasmine_ dari pengharum ruangan kelas ini langsung masuk ke dalam hidungku dan begitu menenangkan.

Di sebelah barat di sisi kelas itu terdapat sebuah tirai putih yang lumayan besar yang putihnya seputih salju yang digunakan untuk menutupi jendela ketika jam pelajaran sekolah selesai. Ya pokoknya anggap saja itu gorden. Saoalnya aku tidak bisa mendeskripsikan secara baik dan benar.

Di langit-langit kelas ini juga terdapat lampu kristal berwarna perak yang indah, dengan kristal-kristal yang begitu indah yang begitu cemerlang. Hm… Di mana-mana terdapat lampu kristal, ya?

Di setiap sisi kelas juga terdapat beberapa lukisan-lukisan mahal yang indah. Jumlah semua lukisannya ada 3 buah. Di sudut kelas bagian depan terdapat lemari yang lumayan besar yang di dalamnya terdapat beberapa buah buku yang tebal-tebal. Sejauh yang kulihat, di dalam lemari itu terdapat buku kamus bahasa Inggris, bahasa Perancis, sebuah buku tebal yang entah apa namanya aku tidak tahu, buku yang bernama _Peloubet's Bible Dictionary, Expository Dictionary of New Testament Words,_ _Companion Books for Bible Study_, buku tentang ilmu-ilmu IPA dan Matematika, dan banyak lagi.

Di langit-langit kelas ini selain lampu kristalnya yang indah, terdapat juga sebuah LCD proyektor. Di depan kelas tentu terdapat sebuah whiteboard dan sebuah meja guru berserta kursinya pula. Bangku di kelas ini terlihat biasa. Sama seperti kebanyakan bangku-bangku di sekolah-sekolah pada umumnya.

Ruang kelas ini benar-benar teduh dan menenangkan. Dan sama _gothic_nya dengan sekolahnya. Ruangan ini kesan pertamanya adalah 'angker'. Aku makin tak sabar lagi untuk duduk dan menikmati pelajaranku dari awal hingga akhir di sini. Aku ingin merasakan kenyamanan berada di sini. Dan aku berharap aku betah dan tidak akan pindah dari sini, seperti kata Mom.

"Jadi Anda yang bernama Yamanaka Ino?" tanya seorang guru wanita yang sedang mengajar di kelas ini padaku.

"Iya, sensei," jawabku sambil mengangguk pelan.

"Oke. Hinata, duduklah," ujar guru itu. "Nah, anak-anak, hari ini di kelas kalian ada teman baru. Dan teman baru kalian adalah dia, Yamanaka Ino. Ino-san, perkenalkan dirimu."

"Baik, sensei. Selamat pagi. Namaku Yamanaka Ino, teman-teman sekalian dapat memanggilku Ino. Aku murid pindahan dari Kumogakure. Umurku 17 tahun dan aku adalah anak dari pemilik toko bunga Andrea's Garden. Aku rasa hanya itu saja yang dapat kuperkenalkan pada kalian. Sekian dan terima kasih," ujarku memperkenalkan diri yang diakhiri dengan membungkuk kecil.

"Baiklah. Itu tadi perkenalan dari Ino-san. Ino-san, aku Shizune, guru mata pelajaran Biologi sekaligus wali kelas XII IPA-1, kelas barumu. Sekarang, kau boleh duduk. Duduklah di bangku yang tersisa. Semoga hari-harimu menyenangkan dan kau dapat mengikuti pelajaran di sini dengan tenang. Silakan," ujar Shizune-sensei. Aku mengangguk dan segera duduk di sebuah bangku kosong yang ada di belakang kelas. Hah… Jauh dari Hinata. Hinata duduk di bangku nomor 3 dari depan, nomor 2 dari sisi kanan, nomor 5 dari sisi kanan, dan nomor 4 dari belakang. Mengerti maksudku? Kuharap tidak. Soalnya aku sendiri juga tidak tahu. (Astaga… Dasar! Ino baka!)

**oooOooo**

"Teenngg…! Teenngg…! Teenngg…!"

Setelah 2 jam berlalu aku mengikuti pelajaran, bel pertanda jam istirahat pun berbunyi. Aku pun segera membereskan bukuku dan memasukkannya ke dalam laci meja. Kemudian Hinata datang menghampiriku.

"Mau ke kantin denganku?" tawarnya.

"Tentu saja. Sekalian jalan-jalan keliling sekolah ini. Hihihi…" jawabku sambil tertawa kecil.

"Ya sudah, ayo!"

Aku dan Hinata pergi meninggalkan kelas dan menuju ke kantin. Kalau sekolahnya saja sudah mewah seperti ini lalu kantinnya seperti apa, ya? Pasti sudah mirip dengan restoran atau café. Dan makanannya pun pasti juga makanan-makanan mewah. Haduh… Kalau begitu memangnya uangku cukup? Pasti makanannya mahal-mahal.

Kakiku kembali menuruni tangga. Kata Hinata kantinnya ada di lantai bawah. Ketika kutanya seperti apa kantinnya ia hanya tersenyum dan bilang bahwa nanti aku pasti mengetahuinya. Katanya sih buat kejutan. Hah… Lagi-lagi pakai rahasia-rahasiaan segala.

Sekarang, kakiku sudah menginjak lantai bawah, yaitu lantai 1. Di lantai 1 terdapat persimpangan, yaitu lorong sebelah kanan dan lorong kiri. Hinata membawaku ke lorong sebelah kiri. Aku kembali dibawa Hinata berjalan di lorong sekolah yang begitu panjang. Saat berjalan aku juga melewati ruangan-ruangan besar yang menakjubkan. Ada ruangan untuk ekstrakurikuler band, ensemble musik dan berlatih paduan suara, seni lukis, ruangan untuk berlatih cheerleader, dan sebuah koperasi . Kalian tahu? Saat kuintip seperti apa koperasinya, aku sempat melonjak kaget dan tidak percaya dengan apa yang aku lihat. Ternyata, koperasinya saja mirip dengan toko buku dan alat tulis! Hebat, bukan?

Sampai di ujung lorong ada sebuah belokan ke kiri. Kami pun berbelok dan aku melihat sebuah ruangan besar yang tertutup pintu kaca seperti sebuah café. Dari kejauhan, aku dapat melihat di ruangan itu banyak orang berkumpul di sana. Ada juga orang-orang yang membawa sebuah nampan berisi makanan. Jangan-jangan benar kalau itu kantinnya.

Sampai di depan ruangan itu, Hinata membuka pintunya dan membawaku masuk. Dan betapa kagetnya aku kalau ternyata ruangan itu memang adalah kantinnya. Tapi bentuk dan rupa kantin ini tidak seperti kantin-kantin yang biasa kulihat. Kantin ini seperti sebuah café! Wanginya ruangan ini langsung merangsang hidungku. Ruangan beraroma _spring jasmine_ yang sama seperti aroma di kelasku, begitu memanjakan hidung.

Ruangan ini begitu cerah dan terang. Ruangan ini saja dicat dengan warna krem. Dan lampunya juga bukan lampu kristal seperti tadi, tetapi lampu-lampu yang ada di café pada umumnya yang entah apa namanya, aku tidak tahu. Pokoknya ruangan ini tidak pantas disebut kantin, melainkan ini sama seperti café! Oh Tuhan, aku rasa aku sedang bermimpi sekarang. Mana mungkin aku bisa bersekolah di tempat se-eksklusif ini? Ini benar-benar mimpi! Dan bagaimana cara Mom menemukan tempat ini?

"Sudah lihat seperti apa kantinnya?" tanya Hinata.

"Ini café," ujarku.

"Oh, ya? Hahaha… Tapi ini kan kantin. Memang sih seperti café. Tapi ini kan tetap kantin. Ya tapi terserah kau saja, lah. Kalau menurutmu ini café juga tidak masalah," balasnya. "Ya sudah, ayo kita pesan makanan."

"Iya."

Aku berjalan mengikuti Hinata untuk memesan makanan. Aku memesan yakiniku dan sebuah orange juice, sedangkan Hinata memesan sushi dan sebuah orange juice sama sepertiku. Setelah selesai memesan makanan, aku dan Hinata duduk di sebuah bangku nomor 21. Memang benar-benar seperti café. Meja saja sampai diberi nomor.

"Ng… Hinata, aku mau ke toilet. Apa di sini ada toiletnya?" tanyaku malu-malu.

"Itu, di sana. Kau lihat tulisan 'Toilet' yang menggantung itu?" jawab Hinata sambil menunjukkanku sebuah tulisan tergantung di langit-langit yang bertuliskan 'Toilet.' Ketika aku melihatnya, aku segera berdiri dan menuju ke sana. Maklum, aku mendapat 'panggilan alam'. Hehehe…

Setelah 'panggilan alam'nya telah tertuntaskan, aku segera keluar dari toilet. Tapi ketika sampai di depan pintu langkahku terhenti karena kudengar suara seseorang menangis. Ya, suara itu terdengar jelas sekali di telingaku. Karena penasaran dengan siapa yang menangis, aku memutuskan untuk berbalik dan mencari tahu siapa orang itu.

Dan, benar saja. Aku mendapat seseorang sedang menangis di sana. Tapi mataku terbelalak seketika ketika kulihat orang itu. Seorang gadis berambut pink pendek yang kulihat tadi pagi sewaktu di lantai atas dalam keadaan berdarah-darah. Tapi aku mengerutkan dahiku ketika melihat keadaannya saat ini. Keadaannnya yang berbeda dengan yang tadi pagi. Ia sudah tidak berdarah-darah lagi. Ia malah mengenakan pakaian yang rapi. Maksudku, ia mengenakan seragam sekolah yang sama denganku. Dengan kemeja dan rok putih dan dasi berwarna biru muda.

Aneh. Bagaimana mungkin keadaannya bisa berubah secepat itu? Sebenarnya siapa dia? Kenapa tiba-tiba saja keadaannya berubah drastis? Sebenarnya dia itu apa?

Demi membuang rasa penasaranku, aku berjalan mendekati gadis itu secara perlahan. Aku hanya mencoba meyakinkan kalau yang kulihat tadi pagi itu salah. Dan kuharap yang tadi pagi itu hanya halusinasiku saja. Ya, kuharap begitu.

"H… Hei, kenapa kau menangis?" tanyaku.

Mendengar suaraku, gadis itu berhenti menangis. Ia menoleh padaku. Ternyata benar, wajahnya mirip sekali dengan 'orang' yang kulihat di lantai atas. Oh, ayolah, Ino. Jangan pikirkan hal-hal yang buruk. Lagipula belum tentu juga dia. Nyatanya saja ia mengenakan seragam yang sama denganmu. Berarti ia memang murid KHS, bukan? Jangan pikirkan yang aneh-aneh lagi.

"Apakah ada masalah?" tanyaku lagi.

Gadis itu terdiam. Ia tidak menjawab pertanyaanku. Eh, ia malah menangis lagi. Aduh… Dia kenapa, sih?

"Eh… Kau baik-baik saja? Atau kau ada masalah? Mungkin aku bisa membantumu," ujarku.

"Tidak akan ada orang yang dapat membantuku!" sahutnya cepat dan setengah berteriak. Aku tersentak kaget mendengar bentakannya. Orang ini maunya apa, sih? Ditanya baik-baik, eh dia malah membentakku.

"Maaf, tapi aku hanya mencoba untuk membantumu," ujarku sedikit emosi karena ucapannya tadi. "Kalau begitu aku pergi!"

Aku berbalik dan meninggalkan gadis itu sendiri. Ya, lebih baik ia sendiri saja. Aku tidak mau mengganggunya. Biarkan dia puas menangis dulu di sana. Dan sebaiknya aku segera kembali pada Hinata.

"Hinata, maaf, ya, aku lama," ujarku sambil tersenyum pada Hinata yang sepertinya sedang menungguku.

"Tidak masalah. Ini, pesanan yakiniku-mu sudah datang. Lebih baik kita segera makan," jawabnya.

"Iya. Selamat makan."

**oooOooo**

Setelah selesai menghabiskan waktu di café sekolah -sebutan kantin untuk sekolahku, aku dan Hinata memutuskan untuk kembali ke kelas. Haduh… Perutku kenyang sekali. Makan yakiniku dan minum orange juice membuatku kenyang. Sebelumnya aku tidak pernah makan sekenyang ini.

"Sudah puas makannya?" tanya Hinata.

"Ya. Aku sangat-sangat puas. Kau tahu? Aku kenyang sekali," jawabku. Hinata hanya terkikik kecil mendengarnya.

Ketika aku dan Hinata berjalan, tanpa sengaja aku berpapasan dengan gadis itu. Gadis berambut pink yang kutemui di toilet tadi. Wajahnya tertunduk lesu. Awalnya aku sempat tidak mempedulikannya. Tapi karena penasaran dengannya, aku menolehkan wajahku. Tapi betapa kagetnya aku ketika gadis itu… menghilang…! Ia sudah tidak ada. Ia hilang dari pandanganku. Secepat itukah ia menghilang? Sebenarnya siapa gadis tadi?

"Ada apa, Ino?" tanya Hinata. Aku cepat-cepat menolehkan wajahku kembali menatap Hinata.

"Tidak ada apa-apa," jawabku bohong.

"Kau yakin? Tapi sepertinya kau mencari sesuatu," desaknya. Hah? Bagaimana ia tahu kalau aku mencari sesuatu?

"Ti… Tidak, kok. A… Aku hanya merasa ada yang memanggilku," jawabku lagi-lagi berbohong. Maaf, ya, Hinata? Aku tidak bermaksud begitu padamu. Kalau waktunya tepat aku pasti bercerita.

"Baiklah. Tapi kalau kau ada masalah ceritalah padaku," ucapnya.

"Pasti!" jawabku sambil tersenyum lebar. Dan kami pun melanjutkan perjalanan kami menuju ke kelas.

**oooOooo**

Pulang, adalah waktu yang paling dinanti-nantikan oleh kebanyakan anak sekolah yang sudah mulai bosan bila berada di sekolah. Tanpa terkecuali aku. Tapi sykurlah, di hari pertamaku sekolah aku merasa cukup senang. Dan aku juga puas bisa menikmati pelajaranku di sekolah istana ini. Dan sekarang adalah waktunya untuk pulang.

Aku adalah orang terakhir yang ada di kelasku. Semua teman-temanku sudah pulang, termasuk Hinata karena setelah ini ia ada kepentingan dengan keluarganya, jadi harus cepat-cepat pulang. Yah, aku sendiri deh. Tapi itu tidak jadi masalah untukku. Toh aku juga tidak akan tersesat lagi. Aku kan sudah hafal jalan. Hehehe…

Sebelum Hinata pergi, ia sempat berpesan denganku. Begini, "Lebih baik kau berhati-hati atau akan ada seseorang yang mengganggumu." Jujur, aku bingung apa maksudnya ia bicara begitu. Memangnya siapa yang akan menggangguku? Kalau aku sih sudah biasa diganggu orang. Tapi kalau sudah kelewatan, teknik bela diriku kukerahkan. Yah, walaupun kelihatannya aku ini lemah dan tidak berdaya, tapi aku punya kemampuan bela diri yang patut diacungi jempol! (Dulu)

Aku kembali berjalan di lorong sekolah yang besar dan panjang. Suara hentakan sepatuku sewaktu berjalan menggema di lorong ini. Dan lagi! Aku mendengar suara seseorang menangis. Aku berhenti melangkah dan membalikkan badanku ke belakang. Dan sialnya, aku mendapati gadis berambut pink itu lagi! Ia menangis sampai sesenggukan. Ayolah, dia itu kenapa sih? Dari tadi menangis terus. Sebenarnya, aku ini orangnya tidak tegaan melihat ada orang yang menangis. Jadi, sesuai dengan sifatku yang tidak tegaan ini, aku pun berbalik arah dan mendekati gadis itu. Aku penasaran dengannya. Dan kuharap aku dapat membantunya.

"Kau… Menangis lagi," ujarku ketika sudah ada di dekatnya.

"Aku bingung. Hiks… Aku bingung kenapa semua orang begitu jahat padaku," ucapnya ditengah isak tangisnya. Bahunya bergetar hebat.

"Maksudmu?" tanyaku.

"Aku merasa, aku adalah orang yang paling malang di dunia. Keberadaanku tidak diakui oleh teman-temanku. Mereka semua benci padaku. Mereka semua tidak menyukaiku. Padahal aku tidak pernah melakukan hal yang tidak mereka inginkan," jelasnya.

"Kenapa mereka membencimu?" tanyaku lagi.

"Aku tidak tahu. Mereka benar-benar membenciku. Sampai-sampai mereka memperlakukanku dengan tidak adil. Mereka menamparku, memukulku, memarahiku tanpa alasan, menyakitiku, dan mereka pernah sampai melukai lenganku!"

Gadis itu menaikkan lengan bajunya yang sebelah kanan dan memperlihatkanku bekas luka yang ada di lengan kanannya. Betapa terkejutnya aku melihat lengan kanannya yang terdapat luka goresan benda tajam yang begitu besar. Aku tidak dapat membayangkan bagaimana sakitnya bila tergores benda tajam seperti itu. Bahkan sisa-sisa darah masih ada di sana. Melihatnya, lenganku jadi nyeri.

"Darahku banyak terbuang sia-sia karena luka ini. Mereka tidak mempedulikan bagaimana perasaanku. Perlakuan mereka begitu menyanyat hatiku. Dan perkataan mereka membunuh perasaanku. Aku hancur karena perlakuan mereka. Kenyataan pahit kini benar-benar kurasakan. Aku… Hiks… Aku tidak kuat lagi."

Tidak. Kumohon. Jangan menangis lagi. Aku tidak tega melihatmu menangis. Mendengar ceritamu, aku juga ingin ikut menangis.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak melaporkan masalah ini pada gurumu?" tanyaku.

"Kalau aku menceritakan hal ini pada guru, mereka akan tambah menyiksaku."

"Dengan orang tuamu?"

"Orang tuaku sudah meninggal karena kecelakaan. Aku tidak punya kakak atau pun adik. Aku jauh dari saudara-saudaraku. Aku tinggal seorang diri. Tidak ada orang yang memperhatikanku. Hikss…" ujarnya. "Semua orang begitu egois. Mereka tidak pernah memikirkan bagaimana perasaanku. Terlebih teman-temanku. Aku diperlakukan seperti hewan. Dipukuli, disakiti, dihina, dicela, diolok-olok, disiksa sesuka hati mereka, dan hanya menjadi beban bagi mereka. Aku adalah bajingan yang tidak berguna bagi mereka. Lengkaplah penderitaanku sekarang. Dan tak ada yang bisa kulakukan lagi."

Air mata yang sejak tadi kubendung karena mendengar ceritanya, akhirnya menetes juga, membasahi kedua pipiku. Dapat kubayangkan bagaimana rasanya jika aku mengalami hal yang sama dengan dirinya. Yang jadi pertanyaanku adalah, mengapa teman-temannya begitu tega melakukan hal itu padanya? Melakukan hal yang tidak sepantasnya mereka lakukan. Apa sih alasan mereka?

"Oh? Jadi itulah sebabnya kenapa kau menangis?" tanyaku lagi sambil menghapus air mataku. Gadis itu hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Boleh aku tahu siapa namamu?" tanyaku.

"Sakura. Haruno Sakura," jawabnya dengan suara lirih.

"Sakura? Nama yang bagus dan begitu cantik. Seperti orangnya," pujiku, berharap dengan begitu ia bisa lebih tenang dan berhenti menangis. Ia langsung menatapku dengan mata emeraldnya yang begitu indah. Wajahnya langsung merona merah ketika kukatakan bahwa ia cantik seperti namanya.

"Rambutmu begitu indah seperti bunga sakura. Dan kau begitu cantik seperti bunga sakura. Tapi aku harap kau juga bisa kokoh, sekokoh pohon bunga sakura." Gadis itu, Sakura, ia menundukkan kepalanya. Ia mengahapus sisa-sisa air mata yang terdapat di pipinya.

"Kalau memang tidak ada orang yang memperhatikanmu, akulah yang akan memperhatikanmu. Aku akan jadi temanmu dan akan selalu bersamamu. Apapun yang dikatakan oleh orang lain terhadapmu jangan pernah hiraukan itu. Anggap saja mereka itu tidak ada. Akan kuberitahukan pada mereka bahwa kau bukanlah orang yang seperti yang mereka pikirkan," ujarku bersemangat. Kukembangkan sebuah senyuman untuknya agar ia juga bersemangat sepertiku. Tapi Sakura malah mengalihkan wajahnya.

"Terima kasih," ujarnya pelan.

"Namaku Yamanka Ino. Kau bisa memanggilku Ino. Salam kenal, ya, Sakura-chan?"

Kuulurkan tanganku padanya. Sakura membalas uluran tangan. Kami berjabat tangan. Kulihat senyum tipis mengembang di bibir Sakura. Walaupun tipis tapi aku lega bisa melihatnya tersenyum. Aku akan berusaha untuk menjadi temannya Sakura yang baik. Akan kubuktikan pada teman-temannya yang lain kalau Sakura bukanlah anak seperti yang mereka pikirkan. Sakura adalah Sakura yang baik dan manis. Ya, mereka akan melihatnya.

**oooOooo**

Pagi ini aku kembali ke sekolah. Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju ke kelas dengan riang. Aku tidak sabar untuk sampai di kelas. Soalnya aku ingin bicara dengan Hinata tentang Sakura. Meminta bantuan padanya agar Sakura diakui teman-temannya dan mendapatkan perlakuan yang adil. Kan kasihan dia. Sudah dia tidak punya orang tua, eh malah diabaikan oleh teman-temannya. Benar-benar tega mereka semua. Hm… Bicara soal Sakura, aku jadi ingat dengan dia. Apakah ia sudah datang?

Ketika sampai di kelas, aku melihat Hinata sedang berbincang-bincang dengan teman-teman yang lain, yaitu dengan Tenten, Shion, Koyuki, dan juga Sasame. Dengan segera, aku masuk dan meletakkan tasku di atas kursi tempatku duduk dan menghampiri mereka.

"Ah, Ino-chan? Sudah datang, ya?" kata Shion.

"Iya," jawabku singkat sambil tersenyum.

"Hari ini ceria sekali? Ada apa ini?" tanya Tenten.

"Jangan-jangan, ada orang yang Ino-chan suka," tebak Koyuki.

"Tidak, kok. Hanya senang saja. Maaf aku mengganggu pembicaraan kalian. Tapi aku ada perlu dengan Hinata. Boleh?" ujarku.

"Tentu saja. Ya sudah, ya, teman-teman? Nanti kita lanjutkan lagi," jawab Hinata sambil mengakhiri pembicaraan dengan teman-temannya. Ia pun berjalan mendekatiku.

"Kita bicara di luar saja," ujarku. Hinata mengangguk dan kami pun berjalan keluar kelas.

"Ada apa?" tanya Hinata.

"Begini. Apa kau tahu salah satu sisiwi di sini yang bernama Haruno Sakura?" tanyaku langsung _to the point_.

Mendengar pertanyaanku raut wajah Hinata langsung berubah. Ia terlihat kaget atau bagaimana, aku tidak tahu. Seperti terkejut, mungkin? Tapi memangnya kenapa ia terkejut? Apakah yang kutanyakan tadi adalah sesuatu hal yang mengejutkan?

"Dari mana kau tahu dengan orang yang bernama Haruno Sakura?" Hinata balik bertanya. Dan kali ini ia terlihat lebih serius.

"Me… Memangnya kenapa?" tanyaku ragu-ragu.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Ino! Dari mana kau tahu Haruno Sakura?"

"Kenapa sih, Hinata? Kenapa kau jadi emosi begini? Memangnya ada apa? Apakah salah jika aku bertanya tentang dia?"

"Ino, jawab pertanyaanku dulu baru aku akan memberitahukanmu satu hal!"

Ah, Hinata! Kau ini kenapa sih? Kenapa harus bertanya dari mana aku tahu? Hah… Tapi sudahlah, lebih baik kuberitahu saja dia, dari pada tidak mendapat jawabannya.

"Aku bertemu dengannya kemarin sewaktu sepulang sekolah," jawabku tegas.

"Apa?"

Wajah Hinata terlihat begitu terkejut, seakan-akan hal yang aku katakan ini adalah hal yang mengebohkan. Padahal tidak sama sekali. Tapi kenapa ia terkejut begitu?

"Kau yakin kalau yang kau lihat itu benar-benar Haruno Sakura?" tanyanya. Aku hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Kau yakin bahwa yang kau lihat itu nyata?" Hinata bertanya lagi dan aku juga mengangguk lagi.

"Kau benar-benar yakin dengan apa yang kau lihat kemarin?" Untuk yang kesekian kalinya aku mengangguk.

"Ino, kau ingat dengan temanku yang kuceritakan padamu kemarin?"

"Ingat," jawabku singkat.

"Kau tahu? Dia tewas secara mengenaskan di atap sekolah dan itu terjadi dua tahun yang lalu. Diperkirakan bahwa dia tewas karena ada seseorang yang telah membunuhnya. Tapi sampai sekarang belum jelas siapa orang yang telah membunuhnya, padahal kejadiannya sudah dua tahun yang lalu," jelas Hinata panjang lebar.

"Lalu?"

"Kau tahu siapa orang yang tewas itu?" Aku menggeleng.

"Dia adalah Haruno Sakura."

DEG…!

Apa? Hinata tadi bilang apa? Haruno Sakura? HARUNO SAKURA? Tidak mungkin. Haruno Sakura yang kutemui kemarin? Tidak. Aku pasti salah dengar. Maksudnya, Sakura sudah mati, begitu? Hahaha… Lucu sekali, Hinata. Atau jangan-jangan Hinata memang tidak suka dengan Sakura seperti teman-teman Sakura yang lain? Makanya ia berbohong dan bilang padaku kalau Sakura sudah mati demi menjauhkanku dari Sakura.

"Hahaha… Kau ini konyol sekali, ya, Hinata? Mana mungkin Sakura sudah mati? Nyatanya saja aku dapat melihat dan menyentuhnya kemarin. Bahkan aku berjabat tangan dengannya. Kau ini jangan bercanda, dong," ujarku.

"Aku tidak bercanda, Ino! Aku serius! Semua orang di sini sudah tahu. Sakura tewas dua tahun lalu karena ada seseorang yang membunuhnya. Tapi arwah Sakura masih saja berkeliaran di sini. Walaupun mencoba untuk menghindarinya pun itu percuma. Dan…"

"Sakura itu belum mati!" sahutku memotong ucapan Hinata. "Ia adalah nyata dan aku dapat melihat dan menyentuhnya! Itu hanya akal-akallanmu saja kan agar aku tidak dekat-dekat dengannya? Aku sudah tahu apa yang kau pikirkan. Banyak orang-orang yang benci dengan Sakura. Banyak orang yang tidak suka dengannya! Dan mungkin saja kau juga tidak menyukainya. Oleh karena itu kau mencoba menjauhkanku darinya. Iya, kan?"

"Siapa yang mencoba menjauhkanmu darinya? Dan siapa juga yang tidak suka dengan Sakura? Dari awal kan aku sudah bilang kalau sebenarnya aku juga tidak tega melihat Sakura disiksa terus. Aku ingin membantunya tapi teman-temanku melarangku! Walaupun aku nekat teman-temanku juga tidak akan mau. Itu berarti aku masih punya perasaan padanya, kan? Tidak masalah kalau kau berteman dengan Sakura. Tapi asal kau tahu saja, Sakura itu sudah tidak ada! Ia sudah tewas! Apa yang kau lihat itu hanya roh-nya saja. Sakura memang sering menampakkan dirinya secara tiba-tiba dan tak diduga. Selain itu Sakura juga sering mengganggu siswa-siswi di sini yang sifatnya itu membunuh!"

"Tidak mungkin! Sakura pasti bukan anak yang seperti itu! Sakura itu bukan pembunuh! Itu karena perlakuan kalian yang tidak adil padanya!"

"Bukan karena itu, Ino!"

"Cukup! Aku tidak mau dengar apa-apa lagi darimu! Pokoknya aku akan tetap bersama dengan Sakura, dan membuktikan pada kalian bahwa Sakura bukanlah orang seperti yang kalian katakan!"

Aku segera membalikkan badanku dan pergi meninggalkan Hinata sendirian. Terserah ia mau bilang ini atau itu, aku tidak mau dengar. Ternyata ia sama saja dengan teman-temannya yang lain. Ia memang tidak suka dengan Sakura. Omongannya saja yang sok peduli dengan Sakura, tapi nyatanya tidak. Pakai acara menjauhkanku dengan Sakura segala.

Aku benar-benar kecewa pada Hinata. Ia sama saja dengan teman Sakura yang lain. Ia tidak memikirkan bagaimana perasaan Sakura. Apalagi waktu ia bilang kalau Sakura sudah mati. Mana mungkin? Itu hanya akal-akallan saja!

"Tidak, ia benar."

Tiba-tiba, aku mendengar suara. Suara yang begitu aku kenal. Suara itu membuat langkahku terhenti. Suara…. Sakura? Dan saat ini orangnya sudah berdiri di depanku.

"Sakura?"

"Ino, Hinata benar," ujarnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku.

"Hinata benar. Aku memang sudah mati."

"Hah?"

**-To Be Continued-**

Phew… Puaskah reader? Atau belum malah? Masih belum serem? Haduh… Hoshi nggak bisa bikin yang serem-serem. Maaf kalo di fict ini kebanyakan dialog. Habisnya Hoshi pusing kalo bikin narasinya. Bingung, dah. Hehe… Maaf juga kalo endingnya gantung. Tapi sudahlah, itu gak penting. Yang penting adalah **REVIEW**…!


	4. Chapter 4

Aduh, maaf. Hoshi telat dua minggu dari jadwal update (?) Hehehe… Iya, nih. Soalnya sekarang Hoshi udah jarang ke warnet. Tapi sekarang Hoshi malah senang karena bisa meng-update kembali fict ini. Okelah, sekarang silakan nikmati bacaan yang telah Hoshi sediakan. Enjoy this story…!

**I Want To Kill Them**

**Naruto by: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story by: Hoshi Rei**

**Genre: Horror, Friendship**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: AU, OOC, gak serem, kebanyakan dialog**

**Don't like don't read**

**-Chapter 4-**

"Ap… Apa kau bilang? Kau… sudah mati?"

Aku terperangah dan aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi mendengar ucapan Sakura. Sudah mati? Ia sudah mati? Maksudnya apa? Mati… meninggal? Begitu maksudnya? Berarti benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Hinata? Kalau memang Sakura sudah mati, lalu dia ini siapa? Rohnya Sakura? Oh, ayolah, jangan bercanda. Dia roh? Ini gila! Mana mungkin aku bisa bicara dengan roh? Apalagi melihat dan menyentuhnya. Apa sih yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Aku mengerjap-ngerjapkan mataku, memastikan yang kulihat itu benar Sakura atau bukan. Ternyata dia memang Sakura. Ah, aku pasti sedang bermimpi. Untuk membuktikannya, kucubit pipiku lalu kutampar. Aaaww…! Sakit! Berarti aku tidak bermimpi. Aku tidak tidur. Ini nyata! Aku bicara dengan roh orang mati.

"Maafkan aku, Ino," ujarnya pelan.

"Bilang kalau kau berbohong," sahutku sambil melangkah mundur beberapa langkah, menjauhinya.

"Aku tidak bohong! Aku memang sudah mati," jawabnya dengan air mata yang berlinang. Mata berlinang? Oh, ya? Aku jadi tidak yakin kalau ada roh yang bisa menangis. Dan sekarang, roh itu berjalan mendekatiku.

"Kau bohong, kan, Sakura?" tanyaku.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak bohong!" ia berteriak.

"Kalau kau tidak bohong bagaimana mungkin aku bisa berbicara denganmu? Menyentuhmu dan melihatmu!" Aku berteriak sekeras-kerasnya, tidak peduli dengan orang-orang disekitarku yang saat ini sedang memperhatikanku layaknya orang gila yang berteriak-teriak sendiri.

"Aku… Aku juga tidak tahu," jawab Sakura terbata-bata.

"Sudahlah, Sakura. Jangan buat lelucon macam itu. Tidak lucu, tahu? Kau hanya ingin membuat kejutan untukku, kan? Hahaha… Aku sudah tahu," ujarku enteng.

"Tidak, Ino. Ini bukan lelucon! Dan…"

"Hei, Ino, kau bicara dengan siapa?"

Seseorang tengah menepuk bahuku dan menyela ucapan Sakura, otomatis ucapan Sakura terputus. Aku tersentak kaget dan menoleh pada orang itu. Kulihat seorang gadis manis berambut cokelat semu _orange_ panjang berdiri di belakangku. Sasame. Itu Sasame.

"Aku bicara dengan Sakura," jawabku percaya diri. Mendengarnya, mata Sasame membelalak lebar. Ekspresinya berubah menjadi terkejut.

"Sakura?" ulangnya. Aku hanya mengangguk. "Tapi kan Sakura sudah mati."

"Hah… Lagi-lagi," gumamku.

"Apanya yang lagi-lagi?" tanya Sasame.

"Lagi-lagi aku mendengar ada yang bilang bahwa Sakura sudah mati," ujarku tegas.

"Sakura kan memang sudah mati, Ino. Dia tewas dua tahun lalu. Dan ia…"

"Ya, ya, ya. Aku tahu itu dan aku sudah pernah mendengarnya dari Hinata. Jadi sebaiknya jangan ceritakan hal yang sama," ujarku lagi, memotong ucapan Sasame.

"Ino, kenapa kau malah berkata seperti itu?" tanya Sasame.

"Karena aku benci kalian mengatakan bahwa Sakura sudah mati!"

"Dan itu memang benar!"

Ugh…! Siapa orang yang berani memotong kalimatku yang belum selesai? Lagi-lagi ada pengganggu datang! Dan pasti orang itu akan membicarakan hal yang sama. Tentang kematian Sakura. Dia pasti akan mengatakan bahwa Sakura meninggal dua tahun yang lalu. Kemudian ia juga akan bilang bahwa ia mati secara mengenaskan dan arwahnya masih berkeliaran di sini. Lalu bla bla bla.

Lorong ini mendadak sunyi dan sepi. Tidak ramai seperti tadi. Semua anak terdiam. Tidak ada yang bersuara. Yang aku dengar hanya suara hentakan sepatu orang yang memotong kalimatku yang belum selesai, berjalan mendekatiku. Air mukanya terlihat begitu tenang. Kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam saku celananya.

"Kenapa Anda ini keras kepala sekali, Nona Yamanaka?" tanya orang itu. Ia laki-laki. Bertubuh tinggi dan berambut pirang jabrik. Wajahnya mirip sekali dengan Minato-sama. Hah, tentu saja. Dia kan anaknya Minato-sama.

"Apanya yang keras kepala?" tanyaku dengan nada kesal.

"Aku sudah dengar dari Hinata tentang Anda yang melihat Sakura kemarin sewaktu pulang sekolah. Benar?"

Kalau aku jawab ya, kenapa? Kalau tidak, kenapa? Kenapa Hinata juga harus cerita padanya? Apa hubungannya dengan orang itu? Aku merasa seperti diinterogasi sekarang.

"Benar," jawabku tegas.

"Dan saat ini kau juga melihatnya," ujarnya.

"Ya," jawabku singkat. Jujur, aku sudah mulai benci kalau bicara tentang kematian Sakura. Padahal jelas-jelas ia belum mati. Ada-ada saja orang-orang di KHS ini.

"Sebaiknya jangan dekat-dekat dengannya, Nona Yamanaka. Atau Anda akan bernasib sama dengan teman-teman kami yang lain," ujarnya serius.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku.

Ia tidak menjawab. Ia diam. Wajahnya berubah menjadi serius, seserius ucapannya. Tatapan matanya juga jauh lebih tajam. Apalagi sekarang? Apa yang akan dilakukannya?

"Mati…"

"Eh?"

Apa dia bilang? Mati? Maksudnya bernasib sama itu mati? Hahaha… Ada apa ini? Kenapa tiba-tiba pembicaraannya bisa sampai pada kematian? Dari Sakura sampai pada kematian. Memangnya apa hubungannya antara Sakura dengan kematian? Aku tidak menyangka, di sekolah yang begitu elit dan mewah ini terdapat orang-orang aneh. Orang-orang tidak normal dan tidak waras. Apakah aku akan menyalahkan Mom untuk yang kedua kalinya, karena ia menyekolahkanku di sini -walaupun awalnya sempat senang karena bisa bersekolah di tempat ini?

"Begini, Nona Yamanaka," katanya. "Kami punya banyak teman yang bersifat sama seperti Anda, apalagi murid baru yang baru saja pindah ke sini. Ketika Minato-sama memberitahukan pada mereka tentang Sakura dan kematiannya serta rohnya yang masih berkeliaran di sini, mereka tidak percaya. Akhirnya mereka menantang roh Sakura untuk muncul di depan mata kepala mereka sendiri. Tapi apa yang mereka dapatkan? Mereka malah mati."

"Lalu?" tanyaku sambil melipat kedua tangan di depan dada.

"Tolong…!"

Tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang yang berteriak minta tolong. Kami semua langsung menoleh pada orang yang minta tolong itu. Ketika kulihat orangnya, wajahnya nampak ketakutan. Dagunya gemetaran. Ada apa dengannya? tanyaku dalam hati.

"Ada apa?" tanya anak Minato-sama itu dingin.

"A… A… Aku… Melihat K… Kiba… Te… tewas di toilet," ujarnya gugup. Semua orang langsung tersentak kaget. Mulut mereka langsung membentuk huruf 'A' yang besar.

"Kalau begitu, segera beritahukan masalah ini pada Minato-sama," ujar pria berambut pirang itu tegas. Langsung saja, orang yang ketakutan itu pergi mencari Minato-sama. Sedangkan semua orang di sini langsung berbisik-bisik dan membicarakan sesuatu tentang kematian orang yang bernama Kiba itu tadi.

"Kalau kau masih dekat-dekat dengannya, kemungkinan besar kau juga akan ikut mati bersama dengan mereka. Juga seperti Kiba," lanjutnya.

Aku tersenyum kecut. "Kalau ternyata yang kau katakan itu salah? Belum tentu juga kan kalau yang membunuh itu Sakura?" tanyaku lagi.

"Itu tidak mungkin salah. Dalam waktu kurang lebih tiga bulan belakangan ini, sudah ada enam korban pembunuhan yang kami temukan di sekolah ini yang tewas secara misterius. Dan kami semua yakin bahwa Sakuralah yang telah membunuhnya."

"Cukup! Aku muak mendengar ucapanmu! Kenapa harus Sakura yang kalian percaya bahwa ia pembunuhnya? Aku yakin bukan dia yang membunuhnya! Sakura adalah anak yang baik! Dan dia belum mati!" sahutku dengan emosi yang sudah memuncak.

"Bukan begitu! Ia memang sudah mati! Ia…"

"Ia tewas dua tahun lalu secara mengenaskan! Itu yang akan kau katakan?" potongku. "Kalian berbuat tidak adil padanya! Kalian tidak pernah memikirkan bagaimana perasaannya! Aku benci pada orang macam kalian!"

Aku berjalan meninggalkan sekumpulan orang-orang aneh yang ada di lorong dengan langkah cepat. Emosiku benar-benar sedang meletup-letup saat ini. Mereka semua gila. Terutama Uzumaki Naruto, anak Minato-sama tadi, yang sok menceramahiku. Aku jadi benci pada sekolah ini. Juga pada orang-orang di sini. Mereka beanr-benar orang aneh! Tidak mengakui teman sendiri.

Aku pergi ke toilet dan membanting pintu toilet tersebut. Aku menuju ke _wash truffle_ dan menatap diriku di cermin besar yang terdapat di sana. Butiran-butiran keringat menetes di sekitar pelipisku. Nafasku juga terengah-engah. Kuusap butiran-butiran keringatku dan menyalakan keran. Kutengadahkan tanganku ke keran itu dan kubasuh wajahku.

"Ino."

Aku melihat ke cermin. Kudapati Sakura berdiri di belakangku dengan raut wajah sedih. Segera kumatikan keran dan kukeringkan wajahku dengan sapu tangan yang kusimpan dalam kantung rok-ku.

"Sakura? Ada apa?" tanyaku dan berjalan mendekatinya.

"Kau tidak perlu membelaku seperti itu," kata Sakura sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kalau tidak ada yang membelamu kau akan terus diasingkan dan disingkirkan oleh teman-temanmu. Aku kan sudah janji padamu untuk menjadi temanmu yang baik. Lagipula, mereka sudah berbuat tidak adil terhadapmu. Aku tidak suka dengan orang yang seperti mereka."

Ia menatap mataku. Air mata berkumpul di depan kedua bola matanya membuat pandangan matanya tidak begitu jelas. Air mata itu perlahan-lahan mengalir keluar. Dari yang awalnya hanya setetes menjadi dua tetes, tiga tetes, empat tetes, dan seterusnya, hingga pipinya basah karena terbanjiri oleh air matanya. Ayolah, Sakura, jangan menangis lagi, ujarku dalam hati. Aku tidak tega melihatmu menangis.

"Sakura, jangan menangis," ujarku, menocba menenangkan gadis berambut pink itu.

"Berhenti mempedulikanku, Ino," katanya ditengah isak tangisnya.

"Apa? Ba… Bagaimana mungkin aku berhenti mempedulikanmu? Aku tidak mungkin tidak mempedulikanmu. Aku sudah berjanji padamu, Sakura."

"Lupakan janji itu!" bentaknya. "Bukankah Hinata, Naruto, dan Sasame sudah bilang bahwa aku sudah mati? Tapi kenapa kau terus saja membelaku?"

Apa? Jadi benar? Benar kalau Sakura memang sudah mati? Benar Sakura sudah tewas dua tahun lalu, sama persis seperti yang diceritakan Naruto dan Hinata? Ini tidak mungkin.

Aku benar-benar sudah menjadi gila sekarang. Aku jadi sinting. Aku bicara dengan orang yang sudah mati? Apakah hanya aku yang mengalami hal gila ini? Atau malah bukan hanya aku.

"Ja… Jadi…"

"Iya," potongnya. "Aku sudah mati. Dan aku yang sekarang hanya roh. Aku memang sengaja tidak meninggalkan tempat ini. Aku belum ingin pergi 'ke sana'. Aku masih ingin bermain-main di sini. Aku cinta tempat ini. Karena di tempat inilah aku bisa membunuh seseorang semauku," sambungnya sambil menyeka air matanya. Ia berhenti menangis.

Hah? Apa katanya tadi? Membunuh seseorang semauku? Maksudnya, membunuh seseorang sesuka hatinya, begitu?

Jadi itulah alasannya kenapa ia tidak meninggalkan tempat ini, karena ia ingin membalaskan dendamnya? Lho? Bukankah ia sudah tewas dua tahun lalu? Dia masih ingin di sini hanya untuk balas dendam. Berarti dendamnya belum terbalaskan kalau ia masih ada di sini. Itu berarti dia sudah ada di sini sejak ia mati, bukan? Sebenarnya dengan siapa ia ingin balas dendam, sampai saat ini ia masih ingin membalaskan dendamnya dan belum mau meninggalkan tempat ini? Memangnya siapa saja yang ingin dibunuhnya? Apakah harus menunggu dua tahun dulu untuk membalaskan dendamnya?

Inikah Sakura? Inikah Sakura yang malang itu? Inikah Sakura yang sebenarnya? Inikah Sakura yang kutemui kemarin, ketika ia sedang menangis? Pembunuh? Sakura pembunuh? Kenapa aku bisa mengucapkan janjiku padanya kalau ternyata sifatnya seperti ini? Dan bodohnya, kenapa aku bisa ingin menjadi teman pembunuh? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu memenuhi otakku.

"Kau pasti bercanda," gumamku.

"Aku tidak bercanda, Ino. Aku akan membunuh siapa pun yang ada di sini. Baik itu guru maupun murid. Termasuk Hinata, orang terdekatmu," ancamnya.

Mataku terbelalak. "Apa katamu? Guru? Untuk apa kau membunuh gurumu sendiri? Mereka tidak bersalah, kan?"

"Aku tahu. Tapi ini sebagai pelampiasan kekesalan dan rasa sakit hatiku," jawabnya.

"Kau pasti bercanda! Sampai kau melibatkan Hinata!"

"Untuk apa aku bercanda? Aku benar-benar akan melakukannya. Kau tahu? Hinata juga pernah membuatku kesal dan sakit hati. Ia pernah memfitnahku! Ia bilang pada guru kalau aku telah mencuri kunci jawaban ujian tengah semester, padahal tidak! Dialah yang telah mencuri kunci jawaban itu lalu memasukkannya ke dalam tasku. Karena masalah itu, aku dilarang mengikuti pelajaran di dalam kelas selama satu minggu."

"Tapi kau tidak perlu berbuat seperti itu kan, Sakura? Apakah harus dengan membunuh mereka semua? Membunuh tidak akan menyelesaikan semuanya! Masalah akan bertambah besar jika kau melakukannya!"

"Aku tahu. Tapi mereka juga sudah membunuh perasaanku. Mereka sudah menyiksaku. Luka-lukaku masih ada sampai sekarang. Salah satu diantara mereka juga ada yang telah membunuhku, bukan? Dan kini giliranku untuk menyiksa mereka. Kalau perlu sampai mati."

Aku sempat berpikir bahwa mungkin aku salah dengar. Aku menganggap apa yang aku dengar itu hanya perasaanku atau halusinasiku saja. Bukan sungguhan. Tapi aku tidak dapat menyangkal pendengaranku. Ini nyata. Sakura sendiri yang bilang. Ia akan membunuh semua yang ada di sini. Tanpa mempedulikan siapa pun dan dengan cara apapun. Ya, tanpa mempedulikan siapa pun. Itu berarti…. Aku juga akan dibunuh?

Tiba-tiba saja perasaanku jadi tidak enak. Aku merasakan ada perubahan aura dari Sakura. Hei, sejak kapan aku bisa merasakan aura seseorang? Ah, sudahlah, lupakan. Tapi yang jelas aura ini berbeda dengan yang tadi. Merasakan aura ini aku jadi merinding. Keringat dingin mulai menetes di keningku. Ada apa ini?

Sakura kembali menatapku. Pandangan kami bertemu. Kami diam, tidak ada yang berbicara sepatah kata pun. Aku takut untuk berbicara. Bukan, aku memang sengaja tidak ingin bicara. Aku tidak mau bicara apa-apa lagi dengan Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum. Tapi bukan senyum tulus. Itu senyum kecut. Senyum kecut yang penuh arti. Senyum kemenangan. Kalau tidak salah, sih. Tapi kemenangan atas apa? Perasaanku bertambah tak enak sekarang.

"Dan kau juga harus mati!"

Mataku terbelalak. Sakura bergerak cepat mendekatiku dengan sebuah pisau yang terhunus di tangan kanannya. Gerakannya begitu cepat. Ia mengayunkan pisaunya ke dadaku. Apa? Paru-paru? Apakah itu yang diincarnya? Tidak! Jangan. Aku mohon, Sakura! Aku mohon!

"Saku…!"

Aku berteriak. Tapi sudah terlambat. Pisau Sakura sudah menancam pada tubuhku. Rasa perih dan nyeri menjalar ke seluruh tubuhku. Air mataku mengalir karena kesakitan. Kucoba untuk menahan rasa sakit yang ada. Tapi aku tidak bisa.

Sakit dan perih. Itulah yang kurasakan. Tiba-tiba saja dunia berubah menjadi gelap. Pandanganku sayu. Aku tidak dapat melihat apa-apa. Apa yang terjadi? Apakah aku sudah mati? Apakah aku sudah akan pergi dari sini?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gelap…

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku mati…?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ah? Tidak. Aku belum mati. Aku masih hidup. Jantungku masih berdetak dan nafasku masih berhembus. Oh, ternyata bukan dadaku, tapi lengan kiriku. Pisau Sakura tertancap pada lengan kiriku. Dan rasanya…? Sakit, perih, nyeri, dan banyak lagi.

Kubuka mataku dan kulihat Sakura berdiri di depanku dengan tangan yang terulur pada lengan kiriku. Ia masih memegang pisaunya yang tertancap pada lengan kiriku. Darah merah segar menetes-netes di sekitar lantai toilet.

Sakura menarik pisaunya kembali dari lengan kiriku. Ketika menarik pisaunya dari lenganku, rasa perih itu kembali datang, menjalar sampai ke seluruh tubuhku. Air mataku kembali mengalir. Aku ingin berteriak sekarang. Tapi suaraku tercekat. Jadi, aku berteriak dalam hati saja (?).

Setelah Sakura melepas pisaunya pada lenganku, ia mundur beberapa langkah. Ia melempar pisaunya asal-asallan. Suara dentingan yang dihasilkan begitu nyaring di telingaku. Sementara itu, tubuhku mulai lemas dan aku jatuh terduduk dengan tangan kananku memegang lengan kiriku. Lenganku benar-benar sakit. Perih sekali. Aku ingin mati saja dari pada merasakan sakit yang membuatku menderita ini.

"Maafkan aku, Ino. Aku janji tidak akan melakukan hal ini lagi padamu," ujarnya santai sambil tersenyum.

"K... Kau gila, Sa… Sakura," balasku terbata-bata.

"Aku tahu. Aku tahu ini gila. Tapi aku janji tidak akan melakukan hal gila ini lagi. Tapi dengan satu syarat," katanya.

"Apa?" tanyaku lirih.

"Bantu aku, Ino. Bantu aku membalaskan dendamku pada semua orang yang ada di sini. Bantu aku membunuh mereka semua yang ada di sini. Aku benci mereka!" seru Sakura.

"Kau pasti bercanda, Sakura. Aku bukan pembunuh!"

"Tapi kau sudah berjanji padaku, bukan? Kau janji kau akan jadi temanku yang setia. Kau akan selalu memperhatikanmu," sahutnya cepat. "Aku selalu memegang janjimu, Ino, dan aku tidak akan pernah melupakannya. Sampai jumpa lagi, Ino."

Hilang. Sakura menghilang. Tiba-tiba saja ia menghilang, lenyap dari pandanganku. Aku mendesah pelan. Air mataku kembali mengalir untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Bukan karena kesakitan, tapi karena aku menyesal karena harus berjanji pada Sakura.

"Kenapa aku harus berjanji padanya?" tanyaku pada diriku sendiri.

Ya. Aku menyesal karena aku sudah berjanji padanya. Aku menyesal sudah mengatakan bahwa aku akan menjadi temannya yang baik dan selalu memperhatikannya. Aku juga menyesal karena aku tidak mendengar perkataan Naruto dan Hinata, dan semua orang yang telah memperingatkanku. Aku adalah orang terbodoh di dunia ini. Kenapa aku harus mengucapkan janji itu pada Sakura, kalau pada akhirnya ia juga akan membunuhku? Dan sekarang ia memintaku untuk membantunya membunuh semua yang ada di sini, kalau tidak, aku juga akan ikut mati. Sebenarnya Sakura itu kenapa sih? Kenapa dia begitu membingungkan?

Aku kembali bangkit untuk berdiri. Kutahan rasa sakit pada lengan kiriku. Kali ini harus benar-benar kutahan. Setelah itu, aku berjalan keluar dari toilet.

Aku kembali berjalan di lorong sekolah yang panjang itu. Lorong masih ramai, anak-anak masih bergerombol ria sambil bercanda. Tawa riang menghiasi perbincangan mereka. Itu tandanya, bel belum berbunyi.

Sewaktu berjalan, aku melihat Hinata berlari kecil menghampiriku. Air mukanya terlihat khawatir.

"Ino, kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya.

"Iya. Aku baik-baik saja, kok," jawabku sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi tanganmu?" tanyanya lagi.

"Hanya luka kecil," jawabku sok kuat. Padahal rasanya sakit sekali. Aku saja sampai menangis.

"Luka kecil bagaimana? Ayo, ikut aku ke UKS. Aku akan mengobati lukamu di sana."

Aku hanya menagngguk pasrah dan mengikuti Hinata ke UKS.

**oooOooo**

"Bagaimana kau bisa bertemu dengannya?" tanya Hinata sambil membersihkan sisa-sisa darah di lengan kiriku, sewaktu kami sudah ada UKS.

"Entahlah," jawabku. "Aku bertemu dengannya begitu saja."

Setelah lenganku bersih dari darah, Hinata berjalan menuju kotak obat lalu mengambil rivanol dan perban. Ia mengolesi lenganku yang terluka dengan rivanol. Setelah itu membalutnya dengan perban yang diambilnya tadi.

"Aww…!" pekikku.

"Maaf," ujarnya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya sakit sedikit," kataku. Ia pun kembali membalut lukaku. "Maaf karena aku sudah mengabaikan perkataanmu."

Hinata tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa."

Aku kembali mendesah. "Seharusnya aku tidak perlu bersikeras seperti tadi. Kupikir Sakura memang baik. Tapi ternyata tidak juga. Ia saja hampir mau membunuhku."

"Lupakan saja tentang Sakura," sahut Hinata.

Hinata selesai membalut lukaku. Kemudian ia kembali berdiri dan mengembalikan obat yang diambilnya tadi ke dalam kotak obat. Kemudian ia kembali dan duduk di sebelahku.

"Jangan mencoba untuk mendekatinya dan bersikeras untuk menjadi temannya lagi. Itu berbahaya," ujarnya.

"Aku tahu. Aku tidak akan mendekatinya lagi," ucapku berjanji. Sebenarnya aku ingin bilang pada Hinata tentang tawaran Sakura tadi, tentang ia memintaku untuk membantunya membalaskan dendamnya. Tapi sebaiknya jangan dulu. Tunggu waktu yang tepat.

Aku kembali bangkit dan berdiri. Kemudian aku dan Hinata berjalan untuk kembali ke kelas. Huft… Sebentar lagi jam pelajaran akan dimulai. Jadi aku harus cepat-cepat kembali ke kelas atau aku berdiri di depan kelas sampai pulang.

**oooOooo**

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul dua siang. Sekarang kelasku benar-benar sepi, soalnya teman-temanku yang lain sudah pulang semua. Kecuali aku yang masih membereskan buku-bukuku dan Hinata yang masih setia menungguku. Aku ingin cepat-cepat pulang sekarang. Aku tidak mau aku mengalami kejadian aneh seperti tadi pagi. Apalagi sampai membahayakan nyawaku. Ugh…! Aku yakin dalam waktu satu minggu aku pasti sudah merengek minta pindah sekolah pada Mom. Mom salah. Ini bukan sekolah yang tepat untukku karena Mom belum melihat sekolah ini yang sebenarnya. Sekolah mengerikan.

"Kita pulang sekarang," ujarku ketika buku-bukuku selesai dibereskan semua. Aku dan Hinata pun berjalan keluar kelas, melewati lorong yang panjang dan sepi untuk sampai di lantai bawah.

"Tanganmu sudah tidak apa-apa, kan?" tanya Hinata.

"Iya," jawabku singkat.

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke sekitar lorong ini. Lukisan-lukisan besar banyak terpajang di sana. Lorong ini benar-benar sepi. Yang ada hanya aku dan Hinata saja. Ketika kulewati beberapa kelas, kelas tersebut juga sudah sangat sepi. Tidak ada satu orang pun yang ada di sana.

"Sekolah ini sepinya cepat sekali, ya?" tanyaku.

"Iya. Tapi kalau di bawah pasti ramai. Soalnya anak-anak yang lain sedang mengikuti ekstrakurikuler sekarang," jelas Hinata. Mulutku membentuk huruf 'O' besar.

Kami masih terus berjalan di lorong panjang nan besar ini. Ketika berjalan, tiba-tiba saja aku tergelincir. Untung saja Hinata meraih lengan kananku dan aku tidak benar-benar tergelincir. Aku menundukkan kepala, melihat apa yang membuatku hampir jatuh tadi. Mataku membelalak lebar ketika kulihat sebuah tulisan besar-besar di lantai yang berwarna merah. Tulisan itu berbunyi: _KAU HARUS MEMBANTUKU, INO. ATAU KAU JUGA AKAN MERASAKAN AKIBAT YANG SAMA DENGAN MEREKA SEMUA. DENGAN KATA LAIN… MATI…! _

Oh, tidak. Lagi-lagi dia! Ini mimpi buruk. Apa lagi sekarang? Setelah tadi pagi bertemu denganku, sekarang tulisan. Apa sih maunya itu? Aku rasa yang seharusnya dibunuh itu dia, bukan Hinata atau yang lain.

"Ino, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Hinata.

"Kurasa tidak setelah aku melihat tulisan itu," jawabku sambil menunjuk tulisan besar-besar yang tertera di lantai lorong ini. Hinata diam dan memicingkan matanya. Matanya tampak mencari-cari tulisan itu.

"Tulisan apa?" tanyanya bingung.

"Tulisan itu. Yang ada di lantai. Apa kau tidak melihatnya? Bukankah tulisan itu tertera dengan jelas sekali, Hinata?" terangku.

"Tapi tidak ada tulisan apa-apa di lantai. Lantainya masih bersih. Mana mungkin ada tulisan di lantai? Di sini kan sudah ada peraturan dilarang mengotori kelas atau pun sekolah. Apalagi sampai mencorat-coret lantai," jawabnya enteng. "Sudahlah, Ino. Kau hanya berhalusinasi. Sekarang, kita kembali berjalan."

Aneh, pikirku. Apa Hinata tidak melihat tulisan di lantai itu? Padahal dengan jelas tertera di sana. Apakah Hinata benar-benar tidak melihatnya? Kalau Hinata memang tidak bisa melihatnya, kenapa aku bisa? Kenapa aku bisa melihatnya dengan amat sangat jelas? Bahkan aku sampai tergelincir. Oh, mungkin Hinata benar. Itu hanya halusinasiku saja.

Aku dan Hinata kembali berjalan. Suara langkah kami terdengar begitu jelas. Aku menoleh ke belakang. Kucari-cari tulisan di lantai tadi, tapi aku tidak menemukannya! Tulisan tadi hilang. Tidak kulihat bekas-bekasnya sedikit pun. Lantainya kembali bersih.

Oh, aku sudah menjadi sinting sekarang. Aku harus pergi ke dokter jiwa untuk memeriksakan diriku di sana. Arrrghhh…! Aku jadi stres sendiri sekarang! _Am I dreaming?_ Atau ini memang kenyataan? Sebenarnya siapa yang salah? Aku atau penglihatanku? Atau bahkan sekolah ini yang salah? Huh! Bukan hanya sekolahnya saja yang mendapat kesan angker, tapi suasana di sini benar-benar angker. Mungkinkah karena adanya Sakura?

Aku sadar sekarang kenapa banyak murid-murid di sini yang pindah ke sekolah lain. Yang tidak bisa bertahan jelas mereka tidak akan betah. Tapi, akankah aku betah? Akankah aku tetap bertahan di sini walaupun hanya satu tahun, karena setelah ini aku akan lulus? Aku harap aku akan tetap bertahan. Aku kan juga kasihan pada Mom. Sudah sulit-sulit mencarikanku sekolah yang baru, aku malah minta pindah. Padahal belum ada satu bulan.

Akhirnya kami sampai di bibir tangga. Ketika aku akan menuruni tangga, Hinata malah berhenti berjalan.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku.

"Mapku ketinggalan," jawabnya. "Aku harus kembali ke kelas. Kau mau kan menungguku di sini?" Aku mengangguk. "Oke. Tunggu aku di sini dan jangan ke mana-mana. Aku akan segera kembali. Jika kau merasakan sesuatu yang aneh, abaikan saja," ujarnya lagi seraya membalikkan badan, dan melangkah menuju kelas.

Aku berdiri di ujung tangga menunggu Hinata. Seorang diri. Sendiri. _ALONE_. Tanpa siapa-siapa di sini. Mendadak, bulu kudukku berdiri. Jantungku berdetak semakin cepat. Aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh di dekatku. Di sekitarku. Kehadiran seseorang.

Jujur, aku takut. Aku takut kalau ternyata seseorang itu Sakura. Aku sudah bersumpah dalam diriku untuk tidak bertemu dengannya lagi. Dia benar-benar sesat! Luarnya saja yang baik, tapi dalamnya buruk sekali.

"_Kau bodoh!" _

Oh, ternyata benar. Dia ini…! Lagi-lagi suara itu, suara Sakura. Kenapa sih dia harus datang lagi? Dan kenapa harus aku yang didekatinya? Apa istimewanya aku? Apakah tidak ada yang lain? Bukankah banyak orang lain yang lebih baik daripada aku?

"Apa?" tanyaku dengan nada kesal.

"_Kau bodoh kalau kau tidak mau membantuku," _ujarnya.

"Ya, aku memang bodoh. Aku benar-benar bodoh. Kalau aku memang bodoh, kau mau apa? Protes?" ujarku.

"_Kau mengingkari janjimu," _ujarnya tegas.

Aku mendengus kesal. "Huh! Aku justru menyesal sudah berjanji padamu. Untuk apa aku berjanji padamu kalau pada akhirnya kau juga akan membunuhmu? Yang aneh itu kau, Sakura."

Ya! Kau benar-benar aneh! Sangat aneh! batinku.

"_Tapi aku sudah memberikan pilihan padamu, bukan? Kau memilih untuk membantuku atau aku juga benar-benar akan membunuhmu." _

Lagi-lagi ancaman itu, ujarku lagi dalam hati. Kalau kau memang mau membunuhku, bunuh saja.

"Kau gila, Sakura! Sampai kapan pun aku tidak akan pernah mau membantumu! Aku bukan pembunuh! Kenapa tidak kau saja yang membunuh mereka? Toh juga banyak yang sudah menjadi korbanmu, bukan? Dan lagi, salah satu siswa di sini yang tewas tadi pagi itu adalah perbuatanmu, bukan?"

Sebenarnya sih aku sudah tahu kalau itu perbuatannya. Memangnya ada orang lain selain dia? Dia kan pembunuh di sini. Seharusnya ia disingkirkan!

"_Ya, itu benar." _

Tuh, kan? Apa yang aku katakana benar, bukan? Itu sudah jelas. Andai dia belum mati, aku sudah akan melaporkannya pada polisi. Aku menyesal karena aku sudah ngeyel pada Naruto. Ugh…! Aku memang bodoh!

"Kenapa kau lakukan itu? Memangnya ia berbuat apa padamu? Ia tidak salah, kan?"

"_Oh, ya? Hei, Ino, kuberitahu, ya? Dialah orang yang melukai lenganku. Selain itu, ia juga pernah menamparku, membenturkan kepalaku ke meja, sampai melecehkanku! Apa kau tidak bisa merasakan bagaimana perasaanmu jika kau menjadi diriku? Aku benci dia. Ia memang pantas untuk mati, biar dia bisa merasakan bagaimana rasanya disiksa!" _

Oh, ya? kataku dalam hati.

"Itu bukan pembalasan yang setimpal! Dia bahkan lebih menderita daripada dirimu, kau tahu?" seruku."Aku jadi kasihan pada orang tuamu, Sakura."

"_Untuk apa kau mengasihani mereka? Apa hubungannya dengan mereka? Mereka sudah tidak ada." _

"Justru karena itulah aku kasihan pada mereka! Mereka berpikir selama kau masih ada di dunia ini kau bisa menjadi anak yang baik dan bisa menjaga dirimu sendiri. Kau bisa menjadi seperti yang mereka inginkan. Menjadi anak kebanggaan mereka dan dapat membuat mereka bahagia di 'alam sana'. Tapi ternyata tidak. Kau malah jadi pembunuh! Orang tuamu pasti menyesal punya anak sepertimu," sindirku sambil tersenyum kecut.

"_Cukup! Aku tidak mau mendengar omonganmu lagi! Ingat, ya, Ino? Aku memberimu waktu selama dua hari untuk memikirkan tawaranku tadi. Bantu aku atau kau juga akan lenyap. Oh, atau begini saja. Aku tidak akan melenyapkanmu, tapi sebaliknya. Orang-orang terdekatmulah yang akan aku lenyapkan." _

"Apa maksudmu?"

"_Maksudku adalah, teman-teman dan keluargamu. Termasuk Mrs. Anne, ibumu, dan juga Hinata." _

Hah? Dari mana ia tahu nama ibuku? Ah, tapi sudahlah. Itu tidak penting.

"Tidak! Jangan bercanda kau, Sakura! Kau ini sudah gila!"

"_Oleh karena itu, bantu aku kalau kau tidak mau kehilangan mereka. Ingat, waktumu dua hari. Jangan lupakan itu. Sampai jumpa besok lusa, Ino…" _

Akhirnya ia pergi juga. Iya, akhirnya. Dan setelah besok lusa ia akan datang lagi, mengganggu kehidupanku yang menyenangkan dan indah. Ini mimpi buruk!

Aku lega karena Sakura tidak jadi membunuhku. Tapi kekhawatiran kembali melandaku karena yang jadi sasaran pembunuhan Sakura bukan aku, tapi teman-teman dan keluargaku. Termasuk Mom dan Hinata. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Apakah aku harus memilih membantunya? Tapi aku tidak mau jadi pembunuh. _Help me, God. _

"Ino," panggil Hinata yang sudah kembali. Huft… Untung saja pembicaraanku dengan Sakura sudah selesai. Jadi ia tidak akan tahu.

"Iya?" jawabku ragu.

"Ayo kita jalan lagi. Semuanya baik-baik saja, kan? Apa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres?" tanyanya.

"Tidak. Semuanya baik-baik saja. Ya sudah, kita ke bawah. Mom pasti sudah menungguku," jawabku bohong.

"Oke." Dan akhirnya kami pun kembali berjalan menuruni tangga.

Begitulah. Hari terburuk yang pernah kualami. Mungkin hari-hari berikutnya akan lebih buruk lagi daripada hari ini. Apakah aku bisa melewatinya dengan baik?

Yang aku pikirkan saat ini adalah tentang tawaran Sakura. Ia memberiku waktu dua hari untuk memikirkan tawarannya. Lalu apa yang harus aku pilih? Membantunya atau tidak? Aku hanya membantunya untuk membunuh orang yang pernah berbuat kejam padanya. Hanya itu. Membantu untuk membunuh. Aneh, kan? Tapi kalau aku tidak membantunya, dia akan membunuh siapa pun. Dia akan membunuh teman-teman dan guruku. Baik yang pernah melakukan hal yang semena-mena padanya atau pun yang tidak.

Aku akan menjadi gila karena masalah ini. Ini sangat-sangat buruk. Sampai kapan aku akan menghadapi masalah ini? Sampai kapan Sakura akan terus mengejar-ngejar diriku? Sampai kapan semua ini akan berakhir?

Secepatnya. Aku ingin masalah ini secepatnya. Apakah aku harus pindah sekolah? Tidak. Pasti akan sama saja. Sakura akan terus mengincarku. Ia tidak akan melepaskanku. Ke mana pun aku pergi. Apakah aku memang harus membantunya?

**-To Be Continued-**

Hoho… Ngerti maksud ceritanya? Atau cerita ini terlalu bertele-tele dan membingungkan? Tentang potongan dialog yang menceritakan kematian Kiba itu rada nggak jelas, emang. Soalnya Hoshi bikinnya dadakan. Jadinya ya agak nggak nyambung gitu. Hoshi aja ngedit fict ini sampe hampir 4 kali. Waduh? Kok malah jadi curhat?

Okelah, gak banya bicara. Sekarang Hoshi minta review-nya ya…?


	5. Chapter 5

Halow, minna? Hoshi kembali update nih. Apakah Hoshi telat update? Hoshi harap nggak, ya? Oke, di chapter ini, genre-nya mulai Hoshi ganti jadi Horror & Angst. Huh! Hoshi tuh emang paling pusing dan ribet kalo nentuin genre.

Hm... Daripada minna mati penasaran karena menunggu chapter 5 yang gak segera diupdate ini, lebih baik langsung masuk ke cerita aja, ya? Happy reading...!

**I Want To Kill Them**

**Naruto by: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story by: Hoshi Rei**

**Genre: Horror, Angst**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: AU, OOC, gak serem, kebanyakan dialog**

**Don't like don't read**

**-Chapter 5-**

Aku membuka pintu kamarku dan melempar tasku ke kasur dengan kasar. Kemudian aku duduk di spring bedku yang empuk dan kuremas kepalaku, mencoba untuk berpikir keras apa yang selanjutnya akan aku lakukan.

Kejadian-kejadian aneh selama di sekolah terus berputar di otakku. Semuanya kembali terbayangi oleh pikiranku. Tidak ada satu pun kejadian aneh yang tertinggal. Hal itu membuat kepalaku terasa nyeri dan sangat sakit.

Kudengar suara langkah kaki Mom menuju ke arah kamarku. Ia berhenti di depan pintu dan menatapku sekilas. Ia mendesah pelan, lalu ia masuk dan mendekatiku.

"Hei," panggil Mom dengan suara yang lembut. "Ada apa denganmu?"

Aku mengangkat wajahku dan menatap mata _sapphire_-nya yang begitu indah. Senyumnya mengembang. Ia tampak lebih cantik. Eh? Kenapa aku malah jadi memikirkan Mom? Bukannya berpikir keras apa yang seharusnya aku jawab untuk ancaman Sakura, malah jadi memikirkan Mom.

"Tidak ada apa-apa," jawabku bohong.

Mom nampak memicingkan matanya. Sepertinya ia tidak percaya padaku. Tentu saja. Mom dapat dengan mudah membaca raut wajahku. Jadi jika Mom sudah melihat raut wajahku, ia pasti tahu sesuatu hal yang terjadi padaku. Apalagi kalau wajahku terlihat tidak senang dan gelisah.

"Kau pasti sedang masalah," ujarnya. Tuh, kan! Apa yang aku bilang? Dia pasti tahu kalau hanya dengan melihat raut wajahku. Ia memang ibu yang ajaib.

"T… Tidak, kok," jawabku lagi-lagi bohong.

Sebenarnya aku ingin menceritakan masalahku pada Mom. Apalagi kalau bukan tentang Sakura, sekolah, dan semua yang berhubungan dengan itu? Tapi aku yakin, sebelum aku selesai menceritakan hal itu pada Mom, ia pasti sudah akan menyela ucapanku. Ia akan berceramah ini dan itu dan sebagainya yang tidak jelas. Ia juga akan bilang kalau aku hanya berhalusinasi, aku hanya sedang bingung, dan aku hanya bla bla bla. Mana mungkin Mom akan percaya dengan hal yang menurutnya konyol itu? Apalagi kalau aku bilang pada Mom kalau aku baru saja berbicara dengan roh orang mati.

"Jangan bohong," desaknya. "Mom tahu, kau pasti sedang dapat masalah atau semacamnya. Dari wajahmu saja sudah kelihatan."

Sepertinya aku memang harus menceritakan masalah ini pada Mom. Aku tidak peduli ia percaya atau tidak, yang penting aku sudah menceritakan padanya tentang kejadian aneh di sekolah tadi. Lagipula aku juga sudah siap diceramahi.

Aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Kemudian kukeluarkan perlahan-lahan. Aku mengumpulkan segenap keberanianku untuk bercerita padanya. Jantungku memompa darah lebih cepat. Tapi aku tidak peduli. Pokoknya, aku harus menceritakan tentang Sakura padanya. Se-ge-ra!

"Oke," jawabku. "Aku akan bilang."

Mom tersenyum mendengar jawabanku. "Baguslah kalau begitu," ujarnya. "Baiklah, apa masalahmu?"

Kutatap kedua bola Mom dalam-dalam. Jantungku masih berdetak dengan cepat. Aku harus siap. Ya, aku harus siap. Tapi lebih baik tidak langsung _to the point_.

"Eh… Begini, apa Mom pernah melihat roh orang mati?" tanyaku ragu-ragu dengan kikuknya. Pertanyaan itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulutk. Dan bodohnya, kenapa aku malah bertanya seperti itu? Itu benar-benar pertanyaan konyol yang bodoh! Memalukan.

Mom mengerutkan kedua dahinya. Tuh, kan. Dia pasti menganggap pertanyaanku ini konyol sekali. Haha… Mana mungkin ada orang yang bisa melihat roh orang mati kecuali aku? Tentu saja. Aku kan sudah gila. Dan sinting. Aku harus segera periksa pada dokter jiwa.

"Roh orang mati?" ulangnya. Aku hanya mengangguk pelan. "Tidak." Ia menggeleng.

Ugh…! Bagus. Jawaban yang tidak sesuai dengan harapanku. Namun itu jawaban yang sudah kuduga dari awal. Mana mungkin Mom pernah melihat roh orang mati? Hanya orang yang tidak waras saja yang dapat melihatnya, yaitu aku. Ya, AKU.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Mom penasaran. "Kau pernah melihatnya?" Pertanyaan yang tepat Mom, ujarku dalam hati.

"Tidak." Aku menggeleng. "Sa… Sama sekali tidak." Hm... Bohong adalah cara yang paling bagus untuk saat ini.

"Lalu kenapa kau tanya begitu?" tanya Mom lagi.

"Soalnya ada temanku yang pernah melihat roh orang mati," jawabku. "Sewaktu ia masih SMP, katanya ia pernah melihat roh orang mati. Bukan hanya melihat, bahkan sampai berbicara dan menyentuhnya. Awalnya sih ia tidak percaya kalau yang dilihatnya itu roh. Tapi lama-kelamaan ia menyadari bahwa yang dilihatnya benar-benar roh. Roh orang mati," jawabku.

"Lalu?" Mom kembali bertanya.

"Ya… Begitulah. Ia juga bilang kalau roh itu berubah jadi jahat, padahal awalnya begitu baik," sambungku.

"Jadi?" tanya Mom untuk yang ketiga kalinya.

"Kalau Mom jadi aku, apa yang akan Mom lakukan? Apakah Mom akan mempercayai cerita temanku itu?"

Mom nampak sedang berpikir. Ia mengerutkan dahinya dan menatap ke bawah. Kau memikirkannya terlalu serius, Mom, ujarku dalam hati.

"Tidak," jawab Mom tegas. Aku hanya bisa mendesah pelan. Jawabannya kurang memuaskan. Oh, bukan kurang. Sangat tidak memuaskan. "Lalu, apakah kau mempercayainya?" tanya Mom.

Aku hanya angkat bahu dan menggelengkan kepala pelan. "Di sisi lain aku percaya," jawabku. "Juga tidak."

Mom berdiri dan menatapku lagi. Ia tersenyum dan mengusap kepalaku dengan lembut. "Kau terlalu banyak membaca dan melihat film horor dan kejadian mistis lainnya, Ino. Lihat rakmu, bukannya berisi dengan buku-buku yang berguna dan menyangkut pada pelajaranmu, malah penuh sesak dengan buku dan film-film horror. Makanya, pikiranmu jadi ngelantur sampai ke mana-mana," katanya. "Sudahlah, jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Lagipula apa yang dikatakan temanmu itu belum tentu benar. Mungkin saja ia salah lihat. Atau hanya sekedar untuk menakut-nakutimu saja."

Mom berjalan keluar kamarku. Ia hilang dari pandanganku. Aku hanya diam dan diam. Tidak tahu harus berbuat bagaimana.

Aku merebahkan diri di atas kasur. Kupejamkan mataku dan mencoba menjernihkan pikiranku. Tapi aku tidak bisa. Kejadian-kejadian aneh selama di sekolah terus berputar dalam otakku. Tidak ada satu kejadian pun yang terlewatkan. Semuanya kembali terekam dalam ingatanku, dari awal sampai akhir. Seperti film.

Ini konyol. Mom tidak tahu kejadian yang sebenarnya. Ia tidak tahu bahwa aku sedang menceritakan kejadian yang kualami sendiri. Bukan temanku. Soalnya kalau aku berbicara jujur, Mom akan tertawa dan menganggapku anak yang aneh.

Sudah kuduga kalau Mom akan berkata seperti itu. Kalian tahu kan apa yang dikatakannya tadi? Mom tidak pernah percaya pada hal-hal yang berbau horor, roh, arwah orang mati, makhluk-makhluk halus, dan semacamnya. Ia bahkan malah tertawa jika aku bercerita tentang hal itu padanya. Mom tidak pernah menanggapinya secara serius. Ia beranggapan bahwa semua hal itu tidak ada dan tidak nyata. Roh, arwah orang mati, makhluk-makhluk halus, dan semacamnya itu hanya ada dalam pikiran kita saja, begitu kata Mom. Padahal, hal itu benar-benar nyata! Aku sendiri yang mengalaminya.

Aku tidak bisa begini terus. Aku harus mencari jalan keluar. Tapi bagaimana caranya? Aku rasa tidak ada. Sakura akan terus membuntutiku. Ia akan terus mengikutiku ke mana pun aku pergi. KE MANA PUN!

Sekarang yang aku pikirkan adalah ancamannya. Bukan yang lain. Ancaman itu benar-benar membuatku pusing. Ia sudah gila. Memintaku untuk membantunya balas dendam? Enak saja. Memangnya aku pembunuh? Aku kan bukan ahli bunuh. Seenaknya saja dia itu. Ugh…!

Aku meremas rambutku dengan kedua tanganku. Pasti rambutku sudah berantakan sekarang. Tapi aku tidak peduli. Memikirkan Sakura dan ancamannya membuat kepalaku sakit. Rasanya benar-benar sakit dan ingin segera meledak.

Aku bangkit dan segera mengganti bajuku. Tapi ketika lengan kiriku kuangkat, aku merasakan sakit yang amant-sangat. Oh, ya. Aku lupa kalau tadi lengan kiriku baru saja ditusuk pisau oleh si gila Sakura. Untung saja ia tidak benar-benar akan menusuk tepat pada dadaku. Soalnya yan ditujunya adalah paru-paru. Huh, aku harus lebih berhati-hati sekarang dalam menggunakan baju. Kalau tidak, lenganku pasti akan terasa sangat perih dan sakit.

Selesai berpakaian, aku menuju ke ruang makan. Aku lapar dan aku butuh makan. Tentu saja. Di ruang makan, aku melihat Mom sedang berbicara dengan seseorang di telepon. Pembicaraannya terdengar serius sekali. Sekilas dari yang kudengar, Mom sedang berbicara masalah pemesanan _bucket_ oleh pelanggannya. Oh? _Bucket_, ya? Hanya _bucket_. Bukan hal yang luar biasa.

Aku duduk di kursi meja makan. Kubuka tudung saji yang ada di atas meja untuk melihat apa yang dimasak Mom hari ini. Tapi betapa kagetnya aku ketika dibalik tudung saji itu kosong. Tidak ada makanan sepiring pun! Kau tahu? TIDAK ADA MAKANAN SEPIRING PUN! Hebat, bukan?

Aku langsung menoleh pada Mom dengan wajah kesal. Tapi Mom masih berbicara dalam telepon. Aku tidak mungkin menyela pembicaraannya. Aku hanya bisa mendesah kecewa dan menunggu Mom sampai selesai.

"Oke, baiklah. Hari Rabu akan saya antar," ujar Mom pada seseorang pada seseorang yang ada di telepon. Aku hanya bertopang dagu sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan jari telunjukku di meja makan. Yeah, ini demi menghilangkan kebosanan menunggu Mom selama bertelepon.

"Iya, sama-sama," ujar Mom lagi, sembari menutup teleponnya. Ah, akhirnya. Sekarang aku bisa merengek minta makan pada Mom.

"Mom, kau tidak masak, ya?" tanyaku. Mom langsung menoleh ke arahku.

"Oh, _sorry_. Mom tidak masak untuk hari ini. Soalnya seharian Mom mengurusi pelanggan Mom yang membutuhkan _bucket_ untuk acara pernikahan anaknya. Mom sendiri tidak tahu kenapa sampai lama sekali," jelasnya. Oh, lagi-lagi _bucket_.

"Lalu aku makan apa sekarang?" aku mengeluh.

"Makanlah dulu roti yang ada dalam lemari es itu. Nanti sore kita makan di rumah makan langganan kita. Kau mau, kan?" tawarnya. Aku tidak menjawab dan mendengus kesal.

Mom berjalan mendekatiku. Tapi ekspresinya berubah ketika ia melihat lengan kiriku yang terbalut perban. Ia nampak terkejut.

"Ino, lenganmu kenapa?" tanyanya.

Pertanyaan yang bagus, Mom, batinku. Dan sekarang aku bingung, apa yang harus aku katakan. Masa' aku harus jujur? Mom tidak akan percaya. Ia malah akan tertawa seperti biasa jika mendengar cerita dariku. Lalu, aku harus menjawab apa?

"Ng… Ini…"

"Apa ada masalah di sekolah?" tanyanya lagi sebelum aku sempat melanjutkan ucapanku.

"Tidak," jawabku. "Semuanya baik-baik saja."

"Coba Mom lihat."

Mom meraih lengan kiriku dan mengangkatnya dengan hati-hati. Ia memperhatikan lenganku. Kemudian mendesah pelan.

"Hanya luka kecil, Mom," jawabku sok kuat, padahal sebenarnya sakit sekali. Aku saja sampai menangis.

"Luka kecil bagaimana? Ini pasti terasa sakit, bukan?" ujar Mom.

Iya, jawabku dalam hati.

"Begitulah," jawabku sekenanya.

Mom melepaskan genggamannya pada lenganku. Ia meletakkan tanganku di atas meja dengan hati-hati. Rasa nyeri itu kembali datang. Tapi aku masih sanggup menahannya.

"Ino, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa lenganmu bisa seperti itu?" desak Mom.

"Ng..." Aku berpikir. "Tadi ada temanku yang dengan asyik-nya bermain cutter dengan temanku yang lain. Dan tanpa sengaja cutter itu mengenai lenganku. Ya, jadinya seperti ini." Yeah, aku memang pandai berbohong. Dan kurasa bohongku sukses.

"Oh, begitu? Temanmu harus lebih berhati-hati lagi," ujarnya. Aku hanya mengangguk pelan, mengiyakan ucapannya."Kalau ada yang tidak beres, cerita saja pada Mom."

Aku tersenyum tipis. "Iya."

**oooOooo**

Aku mengetuk-ngetukkan jari telunjukku di meja sambil bertopang dagu. Mataku menatap lurus ke depan. Tapi pandanganku kosong. Kurenai-sensei, guru fisikaku, sedang mengajar materi 'Resonansi' dengan suaranya yang lantang. Walaupun suaranya lantang dan mengajarnya cukup jelas, tapi aku tidak dapat menangkap apa yang diajarkannya. Otakku tidak dapat berkonsentrasi untuk menerima pelajaran. Aku masih kepikiran tentang ancaman Sakura.

Entah mengapa, akhir-akhir ini aku terus kepikiran tentang dia. Memikirkan semua hal yang berhubungan dengan dia. Besok aku sudah harus memberinya jawaban atas tawarannya, atau lebih tepatnya ancaman. Aku tinggal bilang ya atau tidak. Tapi aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Menjawab tawarannya membuatku serba salah. Kalau aku bilang ya, aku nanti juga merasa serba salah. Dan kalau sampai ada yang tahu kalau aku yang membunuh, urusannya bisa sampai di kantor polisi. Lalu aku akan dipenjara. Ah! Aku tidak mau! Kalau tidak, nyawa teman-temanku dan Mom yang menjadi bayarannya. Lalu apa yang harus aku pilih? Apakah tidak ada cara lain?

Entahlah. Kurasa tidak ada. Semua ini karena ulahku sendiri. Semuanya karena aku. Aku tidak bisa menyalahkan siapa pun, terlebih Mom. Mom kan tidak tahu apa-apa. Akulah yang sudah mengucapkan janjiku pada Sakura. Akulah yang bodoh. Siapa juga yang menyuruh untuk berjanji untuk jadi temannya pembunuh?

Inikah akhirnya? Inikah yang kudapat atas janjiku pada Sakura? Kenapa begitu menyusahkan? Aku butuh bantuan. Tapi mau minta bantuan pada siapa? Hinata? Tidak. Jangan Hinata. Aku takut ia jadi syok karena mendengar cerita dariku ini. Lalu kalau bukan Hinata siapa lagi? Mom? Sebaiknya tidak perlu juga.

Apakah hanya aku yang mendapatkan masalah seperti ini di sekolah ini? Apakah tidak ada orang lain selain aku? Aku yakin, bukan hanya aku saja yang dibuntuti Sakura. Pasti ada orang lain. Tapi siapa? Dan...

"Nona Yamanaka?" Suara Kurenai-sensei membangunkanku dari lamunanku. Aku segera membenarkan posisi dudukku dan menatap mata ruby-nya yang mencolok.

"I… Iya, sensei?" jawabku gugup. Aku harap ia tidak akan menyuruhku untuk mengerjakan soal di depan kelas. Aku kan tidak tahu apa-apa. Sejak tadi yang kupikirkan hanya jawaban yang akan kuberikan pada Sakura.

"Kau mengerti apa yang aku jelaskan ini? Sejak tadi kuperhatikan, Anda melamun terus," ujarnya.

Benarkah? Dia memperhatikanku? Oh, hebat. Ia hanya memperhatikanku, bukan? Kuharap ya. Jangan sampai ia tahu apa yang aku pikirkan.

"Eh… Mengerti, sensei," jawabku ragu. Mm... Bukan. Lebih tepatnya bohong.

"Kau yakin?" tanyanya sekali lagi.

"Yakin," jawabku lagi.

"Bagus kalau kau mengerti," ujarnya. "Baiklah, kita kembali pada pelajaran kita."

Aku menghela nafas lega. Akhirnya. Ia tidak meminntaku untuk mengerjakan soal di depan kelas. Oke, aku harus lebih fokus pada pelajaran. Masalah Sakura itu gampang. Aku harus konsentrasi pada pelajaran. Ya, pelajaran, bukan Sakura.

**oooOooo**

"Tenggg….! Teennggg…! Teenngg…!"

Bel itu kembali berdentang, menandakan bahwa pelajaran untuk jam pertama sampai jam ketiga sudah berakhir. Kalian mengerti maksudku, bukan? Dan sekarang waktunya istirahat. Lalu, apa yang akan aku lakukan saat istirahat? Ke kantin dan menyantap makanan di sana? Sebaiknya jangan. Aku sedang tidak _mood_ makan saat ini. Lebih baik aku berdiam diri saja di dalam kelas untuk memikirkan jawaban apa yang akan aku berikan pada Sakura. Dalam hal ini aku harus lebih bijaksana.

Aku melihat Hinata berjalan ke arahku. Senyumnya mengembang. Kubalas senyum itu walau hanya hanya sekilas.

"Kau tidak istirahat?" tanyanya. "Kita bisa ke kantin bersama."

Aku menggeleng pelan. "Tidak untuk saat ini."

Hinata mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Sepertinya ada yang tidak beres. Kau ada masalah, ya?" tanya Hinata.

Inilah pertanyaan yang paling aku benci, karena aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku jawab. Kalau aku bilang tidak, pasti Hinata akan bilang ya. Wajahku ini mudah sekali ditebak.

"Entahlah." Hanya kata itu saja yang keluar dari mulutku.

"Hinata, Naruto mencarimu!" Suara seseorang menyela perbincanganku dengan Hinata.

Hinata menghela nafas panjang. Ia berpaling sebentar pada orang yang memanggilnya lalu berpaling lagi padaku. "Aku pergi dulu," ujarnya. Aku mengangguk dan ia pun pergi dari hadapanku.

Akulah satu-satunya manusia yang tersisa di kelasku. Tak ada yang dapat aku lakukan. Aku hanya duduk dan melamun. Memikirkan jawaban untuk Sakura. Tapi aku tidak berhasil menemukan jawaban itu. Aku justru ketakutan memikirkannnya.

Aku memejamkan mataku. Kusadari, air mata jatuh ke pipiku. Aku menangis. Ya, aku menangis. Menangis sejadi-jadinya. Aku sesenggukan, tentu. Aku bingung. Benar-benar bingung.

Kugigit bibir bawahku yang sejak tadi bergetar. Tapi aku tak mampu menggigitnya terus. Daguku terus saja bergetar. Air mataku semakin deras mengalir. Aku tidak tahan lagi. Aku benar-benar tidak kuat. Aku ingin pergi saja dari sini. Tapi kalau pun aku pergi Sakura akan terus mengikutiku. Ia tidak akan melepasku.

Kenapa hal ini harus terjadi padaku? Kenapa harus aku? Apakah ini sudah takdirku? Apakah ini memang sudah nasibku? Tapi kenapa serumit ini?

"Ino?"

Aku kembali membuka mataku dan segera menghapus air mataku. Kulihat Sasame berjalan cepat mendekatiku. Ekspresinya nampak khawatir. Senyum lebar kupaksakan mengembang.

"Hei," panggilnya dengan suara yang lembut. Ia duduk di kursi yang ada ada di sebelahku. "Kenapa kau menangis?" tanyanya.

Lagi-lagi pertanyaan yang tak kuinginkan. Aku paling benci pertanyaan itu. Kesannya ingin tahu saja urusan orang lain.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," jawabku bohong. Ya, aku harus bohong. Tapi mana mungkin aku bohong terus?

"Ini pasti ada sangkut pautnya dengan Sakura. Iya, kan?"

Hah? Bagaimana Sasame bisa tahu? Bagaimana ia bisa tahu kalau ini ada sangkut pautnya dengan Sakura? Apa dia bisa membaca pikiranku? Ah, jangan bercanda. Tentu saja tidak. Tapi bagaimana kalau, iya?

"Ng... Tidak," jawabku singkat.

Sasame mengela nafas panjang. "Ino, aku tahu apa yang saat ini kau alami ," ujarnya.

Kedua mataku melebar mendengar ucapannya. Kutatap ia yang air mukanya terlihat serius. "Kau tahu apa yang kualami?" ulangku.

Ia mengangguk. "Aku tahu. Karena..." Sasame menggantungkan kalimatnya.

Aku mengernyitkan dahiku. "Karena apa?"

"Karena..." ia menggantungkan kalimatnya lagi. Ayolah, jangan digantung terus. Aku bisa-bisa jadi mati penasaran karenanya. "Karena... Aku... Aku juga diteror oleh Sakura."

Mataku membelalak lebar (lagi) mendengar ucapan Sasame. Mulutku menganga, membentuk huruf A yang besar. Untung saja tidak ada lalat di sekitarku.

Aku mengatupkan mulutku lagi dan memandang Sasame. Raut wajahnya nampak gelisah. Benarkah kalau dia punya masalah yang sama denganku? Benarkah Sasame memiliki ancaman yang sama denganku? Benarkah semua itu?

"Kau..." gumamku. "...diteror?"

Sasame mengangguk pelan. Matanya nampak berair. Ia terlihat sangat ketakutan. Ketakutan yang sama denganku. Benarkah itu?

"Hiks... Aku... Oh... Hiks..."

Tangisan Sasame pecah. Ia menangis tersedu-sedu. Ia menyeka air matanya dengan jari-jarinya yang lentik. Ia mencoba menahan tangisnya, namun ia tak mampu. Air matanya terus keluar dengan deras. Sama sepertiku tadi.

Aku berdiri dan mendekati Sasame. Aku merangkulnya. Bahunya bergetar hebat. Tangisannya semakin menjadi. Aku mencoba untuk menghiburnya. Namun ia tetap saja menangis. Maklum, aku tak pandai menghibur orang yang sedang menangis.

"Sasame."

"Dia menerorku terus menerus. Siang dan malam ia terus menghantuiku. Dia memintaku untuk membantunya balas dendam terhadap semua orang yang ada di sini. Aku menolaknya, tapi ia malah menerorku. Ia mengancam akan membunuhku suatu saat nanti. Kata-katanya terus terngiang di telingaku," ujarnya sambil terisak. "Aku selalu dihantui ketakutan. Tiap malam aku tidak dapat tidur. Setiap aku melakukan aktivitas aku tidak bisa tenang. Aku tidak bisa mengikuti pelajaran dengan baik karena terus memikirkannya. Sampai nilai-nilaiku menurun, semua itu karena aku selalu kepikiran tentang dia. Aku takut kalau tiba-tiba saja dia membunuhku atau semacamnya."

Aku merangkulnya lebih erat. Entah mengapa, wajahku memanas ketika mendengar ucapan Sasame. Aku jadi emosi. Ya, aku memang emosi. Aku juga mengalami hal yang sama dengannya. Dan hal itu membuatku tidak tenang.

Aku jadi benar-benar benci padanya, Sakura. Dasar hantu tidak tahu diri! Kalau mau membunuh orang, kenapa tidak bunuh saja sendiri? Kenapa harus meminta bantuan orang lain?

"Kau tenang saja," gumamku. Sasame berhenti menangis. "Aku yang akan mengatasi masalah ini."

**oooOooo**

"Sakura! Keluar kau!"

Aku berteriak di tengah lorong lantai lima. Sekarang sekolah sudah sepi karena jam pelajaran telah usai. Tinggal aku seorang yang ada di sini. Kalian tahu karena apa? Karena aku mau marah-marah dulu pada Sakura. Aku ingin melampiaskan emosiku padanya.

"Sakura! Aku bilang keluar!"

Aku berteriak lagi karena Sakura tak segera memunculkan wujudnya. Emosiku menggebu-gebu. Dadaku naik turun. Nafasku nampak tersengal-sengal karena terlalu keras berteriak.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau tidak segera keluar, hah? Kau takut?" teriakku. "Cepat keluar!"

"Ada apa?"

Huh, akhirnya keluar juga, ujarku dalam hati. Aku menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Sakura di sana. Ia berdiri tegap namun terlihat santai. Ekspresinya juga terlihat tenang. Namun aku tidak bisa tenang. Aku sudah terlanjur emosi.

"Maumu itu sebenarnya apa, sih?" tanyaku dengan nada tinggi. "Maumu itu apa?"

Sakura tersenyum sinis. "Kau itu bicara apa? Aku tidak mengerti," ujarnya santai.

Tangan kananku mengepal. Emosiku kembali membara seperti api. Hanya saja tidak keluar apinya. "Aku bilang..." jawabku. "...apa sebenarnya maumu?"

"Mauku?" ulangnya.

"Iya! Maumu! Selain mengancamku, kau juga mengancam Sasame, kan?"

Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya. Tapi akhirnya ia mengerti maksud ucapanku dan tersenyum kembali. "Oh, jadi itu maksudmu? Iya, aku memang pernah meminta bantuan Sasame. Tapi itu dulu. Sekarang sudah tidak. Namun..." Ia berhenti berbicara.

"Namun apa?" tanyaku penasaran, tapi dengan nada kesal.

"Walaupun aku meminta bantuannya dulu, namun sekarang aku selalu hadir dalam pikirannya. Hahaha..."

Tertawa? gumamku dalam hati. Ia tertawa? Baru kali ini aku mendengarnya tertawa. Dan kedengarannya seperti... Nenek lampir? Oh, ya. Dia memang nenek lampir. Eh, bukan. Maksudku adalah gadis lampir. Ng? Memangnya ada gadis lampir? Aduh...! Kenapa aku malah memikirkan julukan untuk tawanya? Maksudku meminta ia datang kan bukan untuk memberi julukan tawanya! Bodohnya aku.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku dengan nada serius. "Dan kenapa kau malah meneror Sasame?"

Ia mendesah pelan. "Dua tahun yang lalu, sewaktu aku masih ada di dunia yang penuh dosa ini, sewaktu aku masih mengalami siksaan-siksaan dan olok-olokkan dari teman-temanku yang keparat. Dari antara mereka hanya Sasame yang mau menjadi temanku. Ketika aku dipermalukan oleh orang-orang keparat itu, ketika aku diperlakukan seperti hewan oleh mereka, Sasame membelaku," jelasnya. "Ia yang selalu ada untukku. Ia hanya satu-satunya temanku waktu itu. Tapi karena setelah itu ia dipengaruhi teman-temannya yang keparat itu, ia juga ikut-ikuttan menjauhiku."

Oh, kasihan, makiku dalam hati.

"Dan setelah aku mati. Aku memintanya untuk membantu membalaskan dendamku. Tapi ia tidak mau. Ia menolakku mentah-mentah, sama sepertimu, walaupun aku sudah memaksanya berkali-kali. Daripada aku mengancamnya, lebih baik aku menghantui pikirannya saja. Dan begitulah seterusnya. Sampai akhirnya kau ada di sini, aku pun sedikit memberikan Sasame kebebasan. Tapi bukan bebas sepenuhnya. Aku terus menghantuinya sebagai balasan karena ia tidak mau membantuku."

Kepalan tanganku meregang. Namun emosiku masih menggebu-gebu. Tanganku rasanya sudah gatal untuk segera memukulnya dan melenyapkannya. Aku ingin melihat wajahnya babak belur. Penuh dengan benjolan dan darah yang mengalir. Hahaha... Pasti wajahnya akan terlihat _so cute_. Ugh...! Dia benar-benar membuatku emosi!

"Kau...? Kau bahkan lebih keparat dari mereka...!"

Aku mengeluarkan sebuah _cutter_ dari dalam saku rok-ku dan bergerak cepat ke arah Sakura. Kuhunuskan mata cutter tepat di depan dadanya dan menggerakkan tanganku dengan segera untuk menusuk dadanya agar ia cepat lenyap dari kehidupanku. Tapi betapa kagetnya aku ketika tangan dan _cutter_-ku menembus tubuhnya. Sakura tersenyum penuh arti. Senyum licik, senyum kemenangan.

Aku berdiri mematung di depan Sakura, sementara tanganku masih memegang cutter. Entah mengapa, tiba-tiba saja rasa takut menjalar dalam diriku. Tubuhku merinding dan keringat dingin mengalir di sekitar pelipisku. Jantungku pun berdetak semakin cepat.

Kenapa tiba-tiba aku jadi ketakutan begini? Kenapa aku merasa ada sesuatu yang buruk akan menimpaku? Kenapa aku sangat takut? Kenapa aku sangat khawatir? Apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini?

Sakura meraih pergelangan tangan kananku yang memegang _cutter_. Diarahkannya tanganku ke wajahnya dan diambilnya _cutter_ milikku. Ia melepaskan tanganku, namun dengan cepat, mata _cutter_ itu ditempelkannya pada leherku.

Aku sudah dapat menebak apa yang akan terjadi. Inilah saatnya. Inilah saat yang paling dinantikannya. Membunuhku. Ya, ia akan membunuhku. Dengan _cutter_ itu, ia akan membunuhku.

"Arrgh...!"

Aku memekik. Kurasakan sesuatu yang perih dan nyeri menjalar di seluruh bagian leherku. Selain itu, kurasakan juga sebuah cairan merah mengalir di leherku kemudian turun ke bahu sampai seterusnya. Seragamku yang putih bersih ternodai oleh cairan merah yang bernama darah itu.

Sakura tersenyum sinis. Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh kebencian dan kekesalan. Aku benci dia, memang. Tapi kenapa malah aku yang lenyap? Yang awalnya aku ingin melenyapkannya, kini malah ganti ia yang melenyapkanku.

"Menjauhlah darinya, Sakura!"

Aku mendengar sebuah suara. Ya, suara orang yang begitu aku kenal. Suara yang terkenal lemah dan lembut, kini terdengar begitu lantang. Suara Sasame! Itu suara Sasame! Dan ia berada di belakang Sakura.

Sakura seperti menurut dengan ucapan Sasame. Ia menurunkan tangannya dari leherku. Menatapku dengan tatapan kekesalan. Tapi kemudian, ia bergerak dengan cepat ke belakangku dan mendekapku. _Cutter_nya kembali ditempelkan pada leherku, sama seperti di film-film action yang biasa kutonton. Aku tidak tahu namanya

Sasame menatap Sakura dengan tajam. Air mukanya menunjukkan emosi yang begitu besar. Sama sepertiku. Tapi tadi.

"Aku bilang menjauh darinya, Sakura!" ulang Sasame.

Sakura malah tersenyum tanpa dosa. "Seharusnya kau yang menjauh, Sasame. Atau temanmu ini akan tewas seperti temanmu yang lainnya."

Sasame tidak menjawab. Ia hanya diam tapi sorot matanya tajam. Sakura juga mendekapku dengan erat. Bahkan lebih erat daripada yang tadi. Aku jadi kesulitan untuk bernafas. _Cutter_nya masih menempel pada leherku yang tadi berdarah.

"Kau yang menjauh dari sini atau aku akan membunuh Ino sekarang juga. Di depan matamu," ujar Sakura yang terdengar begitu horor.

Aku tidak bisa berkata-kata. Mulutku sudah kaku dan suaraku juga sulit untuk keluar. Tubuhku juga lemas dan tidak bisa bergerak. Lagipula kalau aku bergerak pun, mau bergerak untuk apa? Kalau aku bergerak sedikit saja, Sakura pasti sudah akan memotong leherku, memisahkan kepala dan tubuhku dengan cara yang amat tragis.

Sasame berjalan mendekati kami. Sakura semakin mengeratkan dekapannya, sehingga aku semakin sulit untuk bernafas. _Cutter_ yang dipegang Sakura kembali membuat darah mengalir dari leherku. Walaupun _cutter_ itu tidak terlalu ditekan pada leherku, namun _cutter_ itu begitu tajam. Isinya saja baru kuganti kemarin. Pikirku kan agar ia cepat lenyap dan pergi. Eh, ternyata malah aku yang dibunuh. Dan bodohnya, kenapa aku harus menggangi isinya, kalau ternyata akhirnya akan seperti ini?

"Sa... Sasame... P... Pergilah!" ujarku terbata-bata.

"Tidak, Ino! Aku akan menyelamatkanmu dari makhluk busuk itu!" bantahnya.

"Jangan! L... Lebih baik... Argh...!" Aku kembali memekik karena kurasakan sesuatu yang tajam menusuk perutku. Tubuhku mendadak lemas dan tidak dapat bergerak. Kulirik perutku yang kurasakan begitu perih.

Mataku membelalak lebar ketika melihat jari Sakura dengan kukunya yang panjang dan tajam menusuk perutku. Darah kembali keluar dari dalam tubuhku. Bahkan semakin banyak.

"Ino!"

"Aaarrrghhh...!"

Sakura semakin menekan jari-jarinya masuk ke dalam tubuhku. Jari-jarinya tumbuh semakin panjang dengan cepat. Aku memekik semakin keras. Tubuhku benar-benar lemas sekarang dan aku tidak dapat bergerak. Rasa perih dan nyeri menjalar ke seluruh tubuhku. Kulihat Sasame yang berdiri mematung dengan ekspresi ketakutan sambil menutupi mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Tangannya bergetar dan ia benar-benar ketakutan.

"Argh..."

Mata Sasame berair, dan akhirnya ia menangis. Ia jatuh terduduk melihat pemandangan yang disaksikan di depan mata kepalanya sendiri. Sementara air mata terus keluar dari kelopak matanya.

"Apa..." Sakura akhirnya berkata. "...kata-kata terakhirmu, Yamanaka Ino?"

**-To Be Continued-**

Wow...! Hoshi gak nyangka bisa bikin yang sadis-sadis begitu! Eh... Apakah menurut readers juga sadis? Hehehe... Oh, ya! Apakah readers ngerti maksud ceritanya? Maafkan Hoshi karena ceritanya agak aneh n gak nyambung. Hoshi akui, bikin cerita horror emang sulit!

Lho? Kok malah jadi curhat? Okelah, akhir kata, kasih Hoshi **review**...!


	6. Chapter 6

Mm... Happy reading aja deh... *buagh!*

**I Want To Kill Them**

**Naruto by: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story by: Hoshi Rei**

**Genre: Horror, Angst**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: AU, OOC, gak serem, kebanyakan dialog**

**Don't like don't read**

**-Chapter 6-**

Pandanganku memburam dan paru-paruku mengalami kesulitan untuk mendapatkan oksigen. Tubuhku terasa begitu lemas tanpa tenaga sedikit pun, rasanya seperti tidak ada tulang yang menyangga. Kedua mataku terkatup dan tidak banyak yang dapat kulihat. Semuanya terlihat samar-samar. Aku menyerah, dan aku pasrah akan apa yang mau dilakukan Sakura padaku. Semuanya terserah ia. Kalau ia mau memotongku, mencabik-cabik tubuhku, memutilasku, merobekku, atau mau melemparku dari lantai lima ini, juga tidak masalah. Terserah dia. Kupikir, inilah yang terbaik. Ya, mati adalah cara yang terbaik. Mungkin?

Kenapa? Kenapa aku berkata begitu? Karena lebih baik mati daripada mengalami siksaan berat seperti ini. Siksaan menyakitkan yang membuatku hampir gila. Tentu saja lebih memilih mati. Coba bayangkan kalau diri kalian berada dalam posisiku, disekap Sakura lalu leher kalian ditusuk _cutter_ yang tajam dan perut kalian ditusuk dengan kukunya yang panjang dan tajam (dan menjijikkan, tentunya). Tentu tidak ingin, bukan? Pasti kalian akan lebih memilih mati, karena nyawa kalian langsung melayang dan kalian tidak perlu merasakan sakit yang luar biasa sepertiku. Itu sih kalau kalian mau.

"Ayo, Ino," Sakura berbisik tepat di depan telingaku. Terdengar lirih, pelan, lembut, dan membuat bising telingaku. "Ucapkan kata terakhirmu sebelum aku benar-benar membunuhmu."

Oh, astaga. Jadi ia benar-benar akan membunuhku? Ia benar-benar akan melenyapkanku? Apakah ia serius? Kupikir tidak. Kumohon, Sakura, jangan dulu. Aku belum menyiapkan kata terakhirku. Aku belum memikirkannya. Kalau kau membunuhku, siapa yang akan menjadi partner-mu nantinya? Ya ampun, aku ini bilang apa sih? Aku kan tidak serius ingin menjadi partner-nya. Bukannya tidak serius, maksudnya tidak sudi.

Paru-paru dan hidungku bekerja sama untuk menghirup oksigen sebanyak mungkin. Menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya. Tapi itu sulit sekali, kau tahu? Rasanya sangat tidak enak. Ketika aku benar-benar membutuhkan oksigen untuk dihirup, leherku malah dicekik. Menyakitkan sekali. Dadaku terasa begitu sesak.

Dengan pandanganku yang memburam, kulihat Sasame masih duduk terpaku sambil menangis. Ia terlihat sangat kaku dan kesulitan bergerak. Keringat dinginnya bercucuran, membasahi wajahnya. Walaupun ia menangis, suaranya tidak terdengar. Ia tidak terisak. Hanya air matanya saja yang keluar dengan deras.

"Sa... Same..." panggilku lirih. Kuhirup udara sebanyak yang aku bisa. "P... Pergilah... Ja... Jangan... Aaarrgghhh...!"

Sakura kembali memanjangkan kukunya dan menusuk perutku lebih dalam. Kusadari, air mata jatuh ke pipiku. Aku berpikir inilah akhir dari hidupku. Inilah saat-saat terakhir aku ada di dunia ini. Aku akan segera pergi. Ya, aku akan pergi. Benarkah begitu?

"Itukah kata terakhirmu, Ino?" tanya Sakura dengan nada sinis. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku akan segera melenyapkanmu dari dunia yang fana ini. Khukhukhu..."

Bodoh! Aku belum selesai, tahu? Enak sekali kau memotong kalimatku? Kalau begitu caranya untuk apa kau memintaku untuk mengucapkan kata terakhirku? Makhluk bodoh!

"Selamat tinggal, Ino. Lenyaplah kau."

"Yang akan lenyap adalah kau...!"

"Apa? Arrgghh…!"

_KRAK! _

Sekilas dari apa yang dapat aku lihat dengan mata menyipit, Sasame bergerak dengan cepat dari tempatnya terduduk tadi, dan memotong kuku Sakura menggunakan gagang sapu yang kebetulan ada di dekatnya. Dan kuku Sakura yang menjijijkkan itupun terpotong.

Sakura mundur beberapa langkah di belakangku. Sementara aku, aku yang sudah tidak bisa apa-apa lagi mengambrukkan diri di lantai lorong yang licin dan dingin, dengan sebagian kuku Sakura yang masih tertancap pada perutku. Rasanya? Tidak perlu ditanya. Sakitnya bukan main. Apalagi, di perutku ini terdapat lima kuku menjijikkan makhluk itu. Mau tahu bagaimana rasanya? Aku sarankan, lebih baik tidak usah.

"Kau…" kata Sakura, "apa yang kau lakukan? Apa yang kau perbuat pada kukuku? Apa yang sudah kau lakukan?"

"Memotongnya!" sahut Sasame dengan ada yang terdengar tegas.

"Sasame…" Sakura mengepalkan kedua tangannya setelah kukunya dipendekkan lagi. Yeah, kurang lebih begitulah. Ia menggeram. Emosinya tertahan mengetahui kuku indahnya dipotong Sasame. "Lihat saja, kau! Setelah ini, kau akan merasakan akibatnya! Kau akan merasakkan penderitaanmu karena kau sudah memotong kukuku! Padahal, kuku itu adalah senjata yang paling indah yang aku miliki. Tapi karena kau sudah menghancurkannya, aku akan memberimu pelajaran! Akan kubuat kau menderita! Akan kubuat tubuhmu terpotong seperti kau sudah memotong kukuku!"

"Lakukan saja kalau itu maumu," balas Sasame. Tapi entah aku salah lihat atau apa, ia tersenyum sinis pada Sakura. Senyum itu terlihat menantang. Tapi aku tidak yakin kalau Sasame tersenyum begitu.

"Baiklah. Tunggulah aku, Sasame. Penderitaanmu sudah dekat."

Aku bisa merasakan kalau Sakura sudah pergi dari sini. Ia lenyap tiba-tiba. Tapi aku sangat lega ia bisa segera menyingkir dari sini. Aku sudah muak mendengar suaranya.

Sasame melempar sapu yang digunakannya tadi ke sembarang tempat dan dengan segera, ia berlari mendekatiku dan mencoba menolongku. Tapi aku tahu ia tidak mungkin bisa. Kenapa tidak? Alasan hanya satu, memangnya ia mau menolongku dengan apa? Obat saja tidak bawa. Jadi, ia hanya mencoba membantuku untuk bangun walaupun akhirnya aku juga tetap tidak bisa bangun. Perutku sakit sekali. Kuku Sakura itu masih enak bertengger di perutku.

"Ino, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sasame.

"Ya," jawabku lemah, "a... aku ba... baik. T... Tapi kurasa... tidak... u...untuk sa... at ini..."

"Kau harus segera dibawa ke rumah sakit! Apalagi dengan keadaanmu yang seperti ini," sahutnya cepat.

Aku tersenyum lemah dengan darah merah yang segar mengalir di sudut bibirku. "Tidak usah, Sasame... Aku masih... bi...bisa ber...ta...han..."

"Kau bodoh kalau kau bilang kau masih bisa bertahan!" ia membantah, kemudian kepalanya tertunduk. Di matanya, tersirat perasaan bersalah yang amat dalam. Ia nampak sedih, tapi juga gelisah. Untuk saat ini, aku sulit untuk menebaknya. Pandanganku sudah mengabur. Aku tidak mungkin akan seperti ini kalau bukan karena Sakura.

Sasame menatap mata biruku. Tatapan rasa bersalahnya masih terlihat jelas. Tak lama, ia pun buka mulut dan berkata dengan pelan padaku, "Aku minta maaf, Ino. Semua ini karena aku. Seharusnya, aku yang menderita saat ini, bukan kau. Tapi kau malah melindungiku dan jadi terluka seperti ini."

Aku tersenyum lagi, menahan sakit yang begitu perih yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuhku. "Semua ini bukan salah siapa-siapa, Sa... Sasame. Sudah seharusnya a... aku melindungimu. Tapi... Ah... Tapi... Hhh..."

Seketika, mataku meminta agar segera dikatupkan. Tubuhku juga minta untuk segera ambruk karena sudah tidak bisa bertahan. Aku mencoba untuk berontak, mencoba untuk kuat dan tidak menjadi lemah, tapi aku tidak bisa. Mata dan tubuhku memaksaku. Sampai akhirnya, pandanganku benar-benar memburam. Semua terlihat tidak jelas. Wajah Sasame terlihat samar-samar. Semuanya terlihat berputar. Kepalaku sakit dan pusing. Dan dalam sekejap, semua itu hilang dan lenyap. Tidak ada lagi langit-langit lorong yang berwarna plum, tidak ada lagi lampu kristal yang mewah dan terang, tidak ada lagi lukisan-lukisan besar yang indah, dan tidak ada lagi wajah Sasame yang dapat kulihat. Semuanya… Semuanya telah sirna, tergantikan dengan dengan warna hitam yang gelap…

…Apakah aku sudah mati?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku membuka mataku secara perlahan, setelah rasanya sekian lama terkatup dan tak kunjung terbuka. Tapi cahaya terang yang ada di depanku itu membuat mataku kembali terkatup karena silau. Kukerjap-kerjapkan mataku agar aku terbiasa dengan cahaya itu. Sampai akhirnya aku benar-benar terbiasa, mataku baru dapat terbuka dengan lebar dan aku dapat melihat dengan jelas.

Di depanku telah terpampang dengan jelas sebuah benda yang terlihat keras dan tebal berukuran besar berwarna kecokelatan. Di tengah-tengah benda itu terdapat sebuah benda terang bercahaya putih. Atau lebih mudahnya, yang aku lihat adalah sebuah langit-langit berwarna kecokelatan dengan lampu neon berwarna putih terang di tengah-tengahnya. Nah, sudah cukup jelas, bukan?

Aku merasakan aku tidak sedang duduk, juga tidak berdiri. Aku terbaring. Yeah, terbaring. Terbaring di sebuah kasur yang rasanya sangat empuk dan dingin. Sebuah selimut tebal berwarna putih menutupi sebagian tubuhku. Hm… Rasanya nyaman sekali. Tapi, di mana aku berada saat ini? Apakah aku ada di rumah? Atau di suatu tempat?

Untuk lebih jelasnya, aku sedikit menolehkan wajahku ke sisi kanan. Dan di sisi kanan, aku melihat satu set sofa berwarna hijau kalem dan sebuah meja kaca di depan sofa-sofa itu. Di atas meja terdapat sebuah vas bunga. Selain itu, di dekatku juga ada meja kecil yang cukup tinggi, yang di atasnya terdapat sepiring buah-buahan. Dan di depan meja itu, terdapat sebuah kursi yang kelihatannya juga empuk.

Aku menoleh lagi ke sisi kiri. Tapi tidak ada apa-apa di sisi kiri. Hanya ada sebuah jendela besar dan bersih, terlihat begitu bening. Sebuah korden berwarna biru muda tersampir di sisi kanan jendela itu. Dan dari sini, aku bisa melihat langit biru yang tampak bercahaya. Sesekali, burung-burung terbang melintas. Sambil menyelam minum air, sambil berbaring menatap langit. Eh? Apa hubungannya? Ah, sudahlah, lupakan.

Setelah puas melihat keadaan di sekelilingku, akupun berpikir. Berpikir di manakah saat ini aku berada, bagaimana aku bisa berada di tempat, apa nama tempat ini, siapa yang membawaku kemari, kenapa aku di bawa kemari, dan kapan aku bisa berada di sini. Dan unsur 5W + 1H pun sudah terlengkapi untuk semua pertanyaan tentang di mana diriku. Di kamarku? Oh, bukan. Kamarku tidak seperti ini. Kamarku bahkan lebih indah dari tempat ini. Biar kuberi tahu. Kamarku catnya tidak berwarna kecokelatan, melainkan berwarna biru langit, lampuku juga bukan lampu neon, melainkan lampu pijar. Selain itu, di kamarku tidak ada satu set sofa, yang ada hanya meja belajar yang bersih dan rapi dan sebuah almari besar berwarna putih bersih. Bukan, begitu?

Aku mencoba untuk berpikir keras dan mengingat-ingat kejadian sebelum aku sampai di tempat ini. Tapi hasilnya nihil. Aku tidak bisa mengingat apa-apa. Aneh. Kenapa aku bisa lupa, ya? Aku tidak sedang amnesia, kan? Tentu saja tidak. Kalau aku amnesia, kenapa aku bisa ingat bagaimana dan seperti apa kamarku? Tapi ini aneh. Aku tidak mengingat apa-apa. Aku tidak bisa mengingat apa yang telah meninmpa diriku sehingga aku bisa ada di sini.

Di mana aku berada? Bagaimana aku bisa ada di sini? Siapa yang membawaku kemari? Apa yang sudah terjadi padaku sehingga aku bisa ada di sini? Kenapa aku tidak bisa mengingat apa-apa? Kenapa pikiranku kosong? Apa yang sebelumnya terjadi? Apa musibah yang aku alami? Ada apa denganku? ADA APA DENGAN PIKIRANKU?

Aku berusaha untuk bangun dari perbaringanku (wow). Tapi tiba-tiba, di perutku rasanya ada sebuah benda tajam yang menusuk dengan sangat dalam dan rasanya sangat sakit. Rasa sakit yang awalnya hanya di perutku, mulai menjalar ke seluruh tubuku. Aku hampir saja akan ambruk, tapi aku menahan rasa sakit yang ada, hingga akhirnya aku dapat duduk. Ketika aku akan menolehkan kepalaku lagi, leherku juga terasa begitu sakit. Aku memekik pelan, tapi aku juga menahan rasa sakit itu. Untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada leherku, akupun meraba leherku untuk mengetahui daerah mana yang terasa sakit. Tapi aku tidak merasakan apa-apa, yang aku dapati malah sebuah benda yang cukup kasar menempel pada leher kiriku, seperti sebuah perban. Oh, Tuhan, apa lagi sekarang? Apa yang terjadi pada tubuhku? Kenapa rasanya sakit semua? Sekarang lenganku juga terasa sakit! Ah, tubuhku!

Selang beberapa menit, aku melihat pintu yang ada di hadapanku terbuka lebar. Lalu, masuklah seorang gadis berambut panjang. Ketika gadis itu melihatku, ia tampak terkejut. Tapi setelah itu, ia terlihat bahagia dan mendekatiku. Gadis itu memelukku dengan erat sambil berkata, "Kau sudah siuman."

"Au!" aku memekik kesakitan lagi karena perutku terasa perih dan nyeri ketika gadis itu memelukku. Dengan segera, ia melepaskan pelukannya dan meminta maaf.

Gadis itu tersenyum. Matanya yang indah nampak berkaca-kaca. Gadis itu berkata lagi, "Ino, aku senang kau sudah siuman."

Aku sedikit mengerutkan dahiku ketika melihat gadis ini. Rasanya, aku pernah melihatnya. Bukan hanya pernah, tapi sering. Tapi di mana, ya? Lalu, dia ini siapa? Aku tahu aku pernah bertemu dengannya, tapi di mana dan kapan? Ya, Tuhan, kenapa aku bisa jadi lupa begini? Aku tidak amnesia, kan? Siapa yang berani menghilangkan ingatanku?

"Sasame?" Aku menyebut nama gadis itu, mencoba memastikan itu benar namanya atau bukan. _Semoga saja aku benar_, harapku dalam hati.

Gadis itu bukannya menjawab malah mengerutkan dahinya. "Kau lupa denganku, Ino?" tanyanya. Wajahnya nampak sedikit kecewa.

_Bukannya lupa, Nona. Aku hanya ingin memastikannya. _

Aku memang tidak amnesia. Ingatanku baik-baik saja. Buktinya, setelah beberapa saat, gadis itu berkata padaku bahwa ia memang Sasame. Berarti aku tidak amnesia, bukan? Aku masih ingat di mana aku tinggal. Aku masih ingat siapa saja teman-temanku, di mana aku bersekolah, siapa nama ibuku, dan aku mengingat semuanya. Tidak ada yang aku lupakan. Mau bukti? Oke, aku tinggal di Konohagakure, nama ibuku Andrea McGuire yang berasal dari Inggris, temanku salah satunya Hinata, dan aku bersekolah di Konoha High School. Tapi kenapa tadi aku sempat lupa, ya? Ah, lupakan. Itu tidak penting.

"Apa yang telah terjadi padaku?" tanyaku padanya.

"Kau tidak ingat?" tanyanya lagi. Aku menggeleng. "Kau benar-benar tidak mengingatnya?" tanyanya sekali lagi. _Untuk apa aku bertanya padamu kalau aku mengingatnya, Sasa-chan? _

"Aku..." kataku, "aku tidak ingat apa-apa ketika pertama kali aku membuka mata. Yang aku ingat hanya… Hanya…"

"Hanya apa?" sahut Sasame ingin tahu.

"Hanya… diriku." Bagus sekali, Ino! Hebat. Jawaban yang bagus (juga bodoh).

"Ino, kau benar-benar lupa, ya?" Sasame bertanya entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya, memastikan benarkah aku pikun atau tidak. Tapi aku memang tidak ingat. Kalau aku tidak ingat, apakah aku harus memaksakan diriku untuk ingat? Aku tidak mau!

"Cobalah untuk mengingat sesuatu."

Aku menuruti perkataan Sasame. Aku menyuruh otakku bekerja keras untuk mencari-cari kejadian apa yang aku ingat. Kejadian-kejadian yang beberapa hari ini kulalui. Entah itu di sekolah, di rumah, ataupun di tempat lain.

Tiba-tiba saja, di otakku terlintas bayangan seseorang berambut merah muda dan memiliki mata emerald. Aku merasa aku begitu mengenal orang itu. Orang itu… Orang itu tidak nampak asing bagiku. Aku saja merasa sangat dan sangat mengenal orang itu. Dia itu… Siapa, ya? Kok aku jadi lupa begini? Ayolah, otak. Coba beri tahu siapa dia. Apakah dia….

"Sakura," kataku tiba-tiba, setelah aku mengingat bayangan orang tadi. "Aku cuma ingat Sakura. Dan… Dan…"

"Baiklah," Sasame menyela, "kau tidak perlu memaksakan dirimu untuk mengingat-ingat kejadian apa yang pernah kau alami. Mengingat Sakura saja ku rasa cukup."

"Tunggu!" seruku, ketika aku mengingat sahu hal lagi. "Aku… Aku ingat. Aku hampir mati dibunuh Sakura."

Sasame menghela nafas. "Jangan berkata begitu, Ino. Sudah bagus aku memolongmu dengan gagang sapu, dan akhirnya kau baik-baik saja. Jadi, jangan pikirkan Gadis Lampir-mu itu."

"Tidak, tidak. Aku ingat, Sasame. Waktu itu di sekolah dan aku bertemu dengannya dan dia hampir membuat nyawaku melayang. Iya, kan?"

"Oke," jawabnya. "Itu benar."

Seratus untuk Ino!

Mm… Kenapa rasanya ada yang aneh, ya? Ketika menyebut nama 'Sakura', aku merasakan akan sesuatu yang mengganjal. Seperti… tawarannya mungkin? Ap- Apa? Iya! Tawaran Sakura! Apakah aku sudah menjawabnya? Apakah aku sudah memberinya kepastian? Ah..? Lho? Kenapa aku jadi seperti orang yang kebakaran jenggot begini? Tapi… Tapi jawabanku itu menentukan sekali! Lalu… Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang? Apa yang mestinya aku pilih?

"Sasame, ini hari apa?" tanyaku tiba-tiba, setelah beberapa saat diam.

"Eh... Sabtu. Memangnya ada apa?" jawabnya.

"Kapan terakhir kali aku ada di sekolah?"

"Hari Rabu," jawabnya lagi.

"Hari Rabu?" ulangku, histeris.

"Iya. Dan sekarang hari Sabtu. Oh, aku lupa memberi tahukanmu, bahwa kau koma selama dua hari."

"D… Dua hari?" aku histeris lagi. Tentu saja histeris! Aku tidak pernah mengalami koma sebelumnya. Paling-paling hanya sakit biasa. Berarti, kalau aku koma, sekarang aku ada di rumah sakit? Astaga, telmi sekali aku ini! Apa sih yang sebenarnya yang kupikirkan sehingga aku tidak sadar kalau aku ada di rumah sakit? Oh, Tuhan. Pantas saja aku sedikit lupa dengan kejadian-kejadian yang pernah aku alami. Koma dua hari? Konyol sekali. Aku pasti ketinggalan banyak pelajaran. Ah, bodo amat! Aku kan bisa pinjam catatan Sasame atau Hinata. Selama ada mereka, beres deh! Hahaha… .

"Apakah semuanya baik-baik saja selama aku tidak sekolah? Bagaimana dengan Sakura?" tanyaku padanya.

"Semua baik-baik saja. Aku juga tidak pernah melihatnya lagi," jelas Sasame singkat.

"Iya. Selama tidak ada aku, dia tidak akan muncul. Dia hanya mengincarku, bukan yang lain…"

"Tidak, Ino. Dia juga mengincarku. Bukan hanya kau saja."

"Setelah aku kembali ke sekolah, ia pasti muncul lagi. Sakura…" Kedua tanganku refleks mengepal. Setiap mengingat orang itu, aku selalu ingin menghajarnya. Aku meremas selimut putih yang masih menempel pada sebagian tubuhku. Tatapan mataku berubah menjadi tajam, dan aura membunuhku langsung muncul. Maksudku, bukan membunuh pada umumnya. Tapi, melenyapkan Sakura dari sini, dari dunia ini. Dasar! Sudah bagus ia mati, tapi kenapa rohnya belum mati juga? Apakah surga dan neraka sudah penuh untuknya? Apakah memang sudah tidak ada tempat lagi untuknya?

"Aku tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan. Dengan begitu, ia akan lenyap untuk selama-lamanya. Sakura, si brengsek itu, akan segera kulenyapkan."

**oooOooo**

Pagi itu, aku kembali datang ke sekolah tercintaku, Konoha High School. Ah, senang rasanya setelah beberapa hari di rumah sakit, akhirnya bisa keluar juga. Coba tebak, berapa hari aku berada di rumah sakit? Koma dua hari, dan istirahatnya tiga hari. Total, lima hari. Selama lima hari itulah, teman-temanku banyak yang menjengukku. Ketika mereka bertanya apa yang telah terjadi padaku, aku hanya bilang kalau aku hanya mengalamai sebuah musibah yang membuatku terluka cukup parah. Tidak mungkin kan kalau aku katakan yang sesungguhnya? Kalau aku bilang begitu, mana ada yang percaya denganku? Mungkin mereka akan percaya, tapi juga tidak. Jadi lebih baik tidak perlu diceritakan saja.

"Aku tahu kau terkena musibah. Tapi musibah itu kan banyak," desak Temari, salah teman sekelasku, waktu ia dan teman-teman lain menjengukku di rumah sakit.

"Ya pokoknya, aku kena musibah," jawabku sekenanya.

Yeah, hanya itu yang bisa aku katakan pada mereka. Maaf saja, ya? Aku tidak bisa jujur. Kalau jujur, toh juga semua temanku pasti akan menyangkal dan mengatakan 'tidak mungkin'. Mom? Tentu saja ia tahu, dan aku menceritakannya. Walaupun awalnya sempat menyangkal juga, tapi akhirnya ia percaya. Tapi aku sudah memintanya untuk merahasikan hal ini pada orang lain. Karena ia adalah ibu yang baik, ia pun merahasiakannya.

Ketika masih berjalan di lorong, aku melihat Hinata berjalan cepat mendekatiku. Aku tersenyum ramah padanya, dan iapun membalas senyumku pula. Tapi setelah itu ia berkata, "Kau sudah boleh masuk, ya?"

"Iya. Soalnya aku bosan di rumah sakit terus. Lagipula, kata dokter lima hari saja cukup, kok," jawabku bohong. Iya, aku bohong. Padahal, kata dokter seharusnya satu minggu. Tapi aku merengek-rengek agar diperbolehkan pulang cepat. Akhirnya, dokter pun mengizinkan.

"Padahal, baru dua hari yang lalu kami menjengukmu, eh, lusa malah sudah masuk," katanya lagi.

Senyumku semakin lebar. "Yeah, di rumah sakit itu tidak enak. Kerjanya hanya tidur dan tidur saja. Padahal, kalau di luar rumah sakit, aku bisa bebas bergerak. Tapi ada untungnya juga, sih. Aku jadi cuti lima hari. Hehehe…Tapi tidak enaknya itu aku tidak bisa bergerak bebas lagi. Padahal aku ini kan orangnya tidak bisa diam."

"Hah, kau ini. Oh, ya, Ino. Aku ingin bertanya padamu, boleh?"

Aku mengangguk. "Tanya apa?"

Hinata mendekatkan wajahnya ke telingaku, kemudian ia berbisik, "Kau masuk rumah sakit karena Sakura, kan?"

Jantungku hampir saja mau melompat indah dari tubuhku ketika mendengar bisikan Hinata. Mataku membelalak lebar. Tentu saja aku kaget bukan main. Bagaimana mungkin Hinata bisa tahu? Aku tidak pernah menceritakan hal itu padanya. Mom? Mom kan tidak tahu Hinata. Sasame? Bisa jadi sih. Tapi, kenapa harus Sasame? Bukankah aku sudah menyuruhnya untuk merahasiakannya?

"Dari mana kau tahu?" tanyaku dengan nada datar.

"Apakah aku perlu menjawabnya?" Hinata bertanya balik.

"Sangat perlu," jawabku tegas.

"Tapi aku rasa tidak," ia membantah.

"Ayolah, Hinata. Aku harus mengetahuinya. Apakah Sasame yang memberitahumu?"

Dengan berat hati, Hinatapun mengangguk. Sudah kuduga. Sasame yang memberitahunya. Aduh… Kenapa sih Sasame harus bercerita pada Hinata? Aku kan sudah melarangnya. Tapi kenapa ia malah menceritakannya juga. Aku jadi ragu kalau Sasame itu orangnya bisa dipercaya. Aku takut kalau nanti Hinata menyebarkannya ke orang lain, karena pasti nanti dipikir teman-temanku bahwa aku ini sudah gila. Aku kan masih waras. Mereka saja yang tidak pernah melihatnya. Mereka hanya mendengar, tapi tidak pernah melihat yang sesungguhnya.

Seakan ia bisa membaca pikiranku, Hinatapun berkata, "Tenang saja, aku janji, aku tidak akan memberitahukan hal ini pada yang lain. Percayalah padaku."

"Oke," jawabku, "aku pegang kata-katamu."

Dan setelah itu, aku pun berlalu meninggalkannya, berjalan menuju kelas yang kucinta. Ah, aku sudah sangat rindu pada kelasku yang bernuansa _gothic_ dan beraroma _spring_ _jasmine_ itu. Kira-kira kabarnya bagaimana, ya? Apakah masih sama seperti yang dulu?

Sewaktu masih asyik melangkah dengan santai dan riangnya, tiba-tiba seseorang memanggilku, dan hal itu sukses membuat langkahku terhenti. Aku menoleh ke belakang untuk mencari tahu siapa orang yang berani-beraninya mengganggu jalan santaiku. Tapi karena aku terlalu ceroboh dalam hal menolehkan kepala, akupun memekik kesakitan dan nyaris saja berteriak, ketika sesuatu yang perih langsung merangsang seluruh bagian leherku. Astaga, aku lupa kalau leherku habis saja ditusuk dengan _cutter_ oleh Sakura. Padahal, cutter yang digunakannya adalah _cutter_ku sendiri (Hah, senjata makan tuan).Ugh, sungguh, kalau bukan karena orang yang memanggilku itu, aku tidak mungkin akan kesakitan seperti ini.

Terpaksa, aku membalikkan badanku ke belakang dan melihat seorang wanita cantik bertubuh tinggi dan ramping. Rambut pirang indah wanita itu tergerai dengan indah dan tampak berkilau, juga mata _sapphire_ cerahnya terlihat bagaikan permata. Wanita itu mengenakan kemeja berwarna putih hitam dan blazer berwarma abu-abu, rok hitam gelap sebatas lutut, stoking berwarna hitam pula, dan sepatu putih bersih dengan hak yang setinggi kurang lebih 5 cm. Dan lagu 'Pretty Woman' pun mengiringi langkah wanita itu sewaktu berjalan di lorong sekolahku ini.

Murid-murid KHS yang menyaksikan kehadiran wanita itu langsung terrpesona. Kusadari, wanita itu memang cantik, seperti model. Tubuhnya tinggi, ramping, dan kakinya juga indah dan putih mulus. Bahkan, murid laki-laki yang melihat wanita itu juga langsung terpana. Mulut mereka menganga lebar dan pandangan mata mereka tak lepas dari wanita itu.

Aku mengerutkan dahiku melihat wanita itu. Kemudian, kukerjap-kerjapkan mataku, memastikan bahwa yang kulihat itu tidak salah. Tapi ternyata memang tidak. Aku tidak salah. Aku melihat wanita cantik itu. Soalnya dia itu…

"Mom?" aku memastikan.

"_Hi_, Ino?" sapanya lembut. Yeah, itu Mom!

Aku memperhatikan penampilan Mom dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala. Lalu, kuperhatikan dandanannya pula. _Make up_ yang tidak terlalu tebal dan _lipstick_ merah muda kesukaannya juga tidak begitu menonjol. Lalu, anting-anting perak berbentuk kupu-kupu. Ia nampak begitu cantik. Tapi untuk apa ia berdandan seperti ini? Ini kan sekolah, tempat belajar, bukan acara pesta perkawinan.

"_Are you okay?_" tanyanya.

"Eh… Ya," jawabku asal, masih sambil memperhatikan penampilannya. "Mom, aku rasa di sini tidak diadakan acara pesta perkawinan."

Mom terkikik. "Perkawinan? Tentu saja tidak," jawabnya.

"Lalu, kenapa kau ke sekolah dengan penampilan seperti ini? Ingat, Mom, umurmu sudah empat puluh tahun, dan aku rasa kau sudah tidak pantas berpenampilan seperti ini, walaupun kau terlihat awet muda," kataku.

"Benarkah? Oh, maaf. Soalnya tadi Mom buru-buru dan tidak pikir-pikir dulu apa yang akan Mom pakai. Jadinya ya seperti yang kau lihat sekarang," jawabnya lagi.

"Kenapa Mom ke sini?"

"Oh, itu? Mom ingin bertemu dengan kepala sekolahmu. Ada banyak hal yang ingin aku katakan padanya. Ini menyangkut masalahmu."

Dahiku berkerut lagi. "Masalah apa?"

"Sudahlah, jangan banyak tanya. Sekarang, cepat antar Mom ke ruang kepala sekolah."

Mau tidak mau, akupun akhirnya membawa Mom ke lantai empat, tempat di mana ruang kantor kepala sekolah berada. Huft, Mom cukup kewalahan juga ketika kuantar ia ke ruang kepala sekolah. Kantor kepala sekolah saja, ditaruh di lantai empat. Kenapa tidak di lantai satu saja supaya mencarinya lebih mudah? Atau lebih baik dibuatkan lift saja agar lebih cepat dan tidak perlu capek-capek seperti ini.

Sampai di depan kantor kepala sekolah, Mom mengetuk pintu. Kamipun mendengar suara yang mempersilakan kami masuk dari dalam. Mom dengan segera membuka pintu ruang kepala sekolah dan langsung masuk begitu saja. Aku mengikutinya dari belakang. Ketika aku masuk, aku melihat Minato-sama sedang bekerja di sana. Tangannya menulis sesuatu di atas sebuah kertas folio. Raut wajahnya nampak serius. Tapi karena kedatangan kami, iapun harus rela menghentikan pekerjaannya dan meladeni kami.

"Oh, ya. Silakan duduk," Minato-sama mempersilakan.

"Tidak perlu repot-repot, Minato-san," jawab Mom dengan nada datar. Wow, baru pertama kali ini dalam hidupku aku mendengar Mom berbicara dengan nada datar seperti itu.

"Anda ibunya Ino? Andrea McGuire?" Minato-sama memastikan.

"Benar. Sebelumnya salam kenal, Minato-san."

"Iya, salam kenal juga. Ngomong-ngomong, ada perlu ada Anda datang kemari, Mrs. Anne?"

Sekilas dari yang kulihat, entah aku salah lihat atau tidak, tatapan mata Mom pada Minato-sama berubah menjadi tajam. Aku yang melihatnya saja hampir tidak percaya. Soalnya, seperti yang kukatakan tadi, aku tidak pernah melihat Mom seperti itu. Sumpah! Ini yang pertama kalinya.

Setelah Mom menatap Minato-sama dengan tajam, ia pun menyeringai. Seringaian itu… Aku yang melihatnya jadi merasa bahwa yang ada di dekatku ini bukan Mom. Mom tidak mungkin seperti itu. Dia bukan Mom. Tapi kalau dia bukan Mom, lalu siapa?

Tidak. Dia pasti Mom. Aku tahu betul bagaimana dan seperti apa Mom. Tapi… Entah mengapa aura Mom jadi berbeda dengan yang biasanya. Seperti… membunuh? Jangan bercanda! Mom tidak pernah membunuh orang. Mom adalah orang baik-baik. Tapi… Tapi dia berbeda dengan Mom untuk saat ini. Siapa orang ini? Orang yang menyamar jadi Mom? Tapi mana mungkin?

"Begini, Minato-san," katanya, lalu mentap Minato-sama dengan tajam lagi. "Aku ingin membuat perhitungan denganmu."

**-To Be Continued-**

Hehehehe… Tiada horror kan di sini? Ah, menurut Hoshi bukan cuma di sini, tapi dari chapter satu sampe sini! Haduh…

Mm… Oh, ya. Hoshi mau bales review dulu buat temen Hoshi, soalnya belon dibales. Jadi, yang belum dibales ya… Ya maaf, ya? Soalnya Hoshi maleeesss…. *ditendang yg nge-review tapi gak dibales* Tapi intinya, Hoshi berterima kasih banget udah mau review. Review lagi, ya?

**Crescent Crystal**: Udah tahu aku gak bisa bikin yang sadi-sadis, masih aja protes! Kalo emang ceritanya gaje kenapa? Gak terima? Sombong amat lu! Mentang-mentang review Hetalia-nya 25, lu nge-gaje-in cerita gue! Terserah gue dong! Kalo bukan karena gue, Hetalia lu gak bakalan jadi, tau gak? Gue kan juga berperan dalam cerita lu! Gue ngorbanin otak gue buat bantu lu cari ide! Kurang apa lagi gue ama lu? Trus, My Deepest Love lu mana?

Oke, lupakan saja. Jadi, yang gak ada sangkut-pautnya sama yang di atas *nunjuk-nunjuk*, abaikan saja.

Baiklah, sekarang review sajalah… Sampai jumpa di chapter depan, ya? Baca lagi! b^_^d


	7. Chapter 7

**I Want To Kill Them**

**Naruto by: Masashi Kishimoto**

**-Chapter 7-**

Apa? Perhitungan? Perhitungan apa maksudnya? Mom mau membuat perhitungan dengan Minato-sama? Yang benar saja? Memangnya kenapa ia membuat perhitungan dengan Minato-sama? Apa ada yang salah? Perasaan hubungan mereka juga baik-baik saja, toh mereka juga jarang bertemu. Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba saja Mom malah mau membuat perhitungan dengan kepala sekolah itu? Jangan-jangan benar kalau dia itu bukan Mom. Mom bukanlah orang yang seperti itu. Aku yakin dia itu bukan Mom. Hah? Kalau bukan Mom lalu siapa? Saku…. ra?

Minato-sama mengerutkan alis matanya. Ia tampak kebingungan setelah mendengar kalimat Mom yang barusan, yaitu tentang pengajuan perhitungannya. Minato-sama merasa sangat yakin kalau pendengarannya pasti salah. Ia yakin kalau Mrs. Anne, ibuku tercinta, bukanlah seperti orang yang saat ini sedang dilihatnya, sama seperti aku yang sangat yakin kalau ibuku sendiri tidak mungkin seperti itu.

Aku melirik Mom-ku yang tidak meyakinkan yang berdiri di sampingku. Tatapannya masih sama tajamnya seperti tadi. Seringaiannya juga. Aku yang hanya melirik saja sudah bergidik ngeri. Bulu kudukku berdiri semua. Rasanya sama seperti ketika aku berada di rumah angker dan di sampingku ada 'penunggu' rumah angker itu. Yeah kurang lebih begitulah.

"Maaf," kata Minato-sama, "apa yang saya dengar itu tidak salah, bukan?"

Tentu saja kau salah, tuan. Memangnya ibuku itu orang macam apa?

"Eh…" Mom mulai bersuara, dan kemudian ia berkata lagi, "Astaga!" Mom memekik dengan sangat keras. Aku dan Minato-sama tersentak kaget karena keadaan sebelum Mom memekik tadi masih tenang-tenang saja. Namun untung saja jantungku tidak copot. Huft.

Mom menepuk dahinya dengan sangat keras, dan hal itu membuat dahi Mom menjadi merah. Aku dan Minato-sama saling berpandangan dalam kebingungan. Kenapa Mom? Aneh sekali. Tadi kelihatan begitu mengerikan, sekarang berubah menjadi Mom yang seperti biasanya. Sebenarnya Mom yang aneh atau aku yang salah lihat, sih?

"Ke… Kenapa, Mom?" tanyaku dengan terbata-bata.

"Ino!" panggil Mom sambil menepuk bahuku dengan keras. Wajahnya terlihat seperti ketakutan, terkejut, dan semacamnya. "Ternyata Mom salah biacara!"

_GUBBRRAAKKK…! _

APA…? Apa maksudnya? Apa maksudnya salah bicara? Apa yang dilakukannya tadi? Apa-apaan kau ini, Mom?

"Hei, Ino. Kenapa diam saja? Jawab Mom. Seharusnya kau menyahut apalah begitu. Bukannya diam saja," kata Mom dengan nada yang terdengar sedikit kesal.

Mom, kau gila! Kau sudah membuat jantungku hampir copot, sudah membuatku bergidik ngeri, dan bahkan hampir mengakui bahwa kau bukan ibuku! Ternyata, perhitungan tadi itu hanya karena ia salah biacara? Oh, hebat. Ia memang Mom yang ajaib dan bahkan hampir membuat anaknya jantungan. Beruntung kalian tidak mempunyai ibu yang seperti dia. Lebih baik jangan pernah.

"Astaga, maafkan aku," gumam Mom. Dapat kulihat kalau saat ini Minato-sama juga sama bingungnya sepertiku ketika melihat Mom yang ternyata hanya salah bicara. Ah, Mom ini benar-benar merepotkan! Kupikir dia Sakura, ternyata bukan.

"Ah, Minato-sama, _sorry_. Aku tadi tidak bermaksud berkata begitu. Tadi itu hanya secuil dialog dari film kesukaanku yang kebetulan juga terdapat kalimat yang seperti itu. Karena tadi sewaktu aku berjalan kemari, tiba-tiba aku jadi ingat film itu. Sekolah ini _gothic_ sekali. Latar film kesukaanku itu juga sangat _gothic_, tepatnya di sebuah gedung. Dan ke-_gothic_-annya persis seperti sekolah ini. Makanya, aku jadi terbawa suasana di film itu ketika memasuki gedung ini yang suasananya hampir mirip dengan latar film kesukaanku itu," jelas Mom dengan semburat merah tipis di wajahnya. Ihi~ Malu, ya? Rasakan!

"Oh? Jadi begitu? Hah, untung saja hanya salah bicara. Saya pikir betulan. Ya sudah kalau begitu silakan Anda duduk," kata Minato-sama lega, yang kemudian mempersilakan Mom untuk duduk. Akupun juga ikut-ikutan duduk di sana.

"Begini, Minato-sama," kata Mom.

"Panggilnya pakai 'san' saja. Jangan pakai 'sama'," sela Minato-sama.

"Baiklah. Begini, Minato-san, ada beberapa hal yang ingin saya tanyakan pada Anda. Ini mengenai anak saya, Ino, yang belakangan hari ini mendapatkan banyak sekali musibah yang menimpanya, bahkan sampai membuatnya terluka parah dan koma di rumah sakit. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Mom.

_Oh, tidak. Kenapa Mom malah bertanya begitu? Apa penjelasan dariku beberapa waktu lalu tidak cukup untuknya? _

Minato-sama terlihat ragu-ragu untuk memberikan jawabannya pada Mom. Ia tidak yakin kalau Mom mau mendengar apa yang akan dijelaskannya nanti. Yeah, aku juga. Mendengra ceritaku saja Mom sempat tidak percaya, apalagi pada Minato-sama yang sudah lebih berpengalaman dariku.

"Maaf, tapi saya tidak berani cerita pada Anda," jawab Minato-sama. _Tuh, kan!_ Apa aku bilang? Minato-sama saja sampai tidak berani bicara pada Mom.

"Kenapa tidak? Anda harus menceritakannya pada saya, Minato-san. Ini menyangkut keselamatan anak saya. Sudah dua kali anak saya mengalami musibah mengerikan yang membuat tubuhnya sampai terluka semua. Lengan, perut, dan leher Ino sudah penuh dengan luka. Saya tidak mau ada luka lagi di tubuhnya. Saya ingin tahu, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi di sekolah ini. Ino tidak mungkin melakukan hal bodoh apapun yang membuat ia sampai terluka. Pasti ada sesuatu di sekolah ini," kata Mom ngotot. Ia tetap memaksa Minato-sama agar ia mau bercerita.

"Mom, sudahlah. Aku kan sudah menceritakan semua hal tentang sekolah ini pada Mom. Kenapa sekarang Mom malah bertanya lagi pada Minato-sama? Apa yang aku ceritakan belum cukup?" selaku, agar Mom tidak terus memaksa Minato-sama.

"Tentu saja belum. Ceritamu itu belum akurat. Mom harus tanya langsung pada Minato-san karena Mom yakin ceritanya lebih akurat ketimbang kau," jawabnya tegas.

Heh? Ceritaku belum akurat? Bahkan semuanya aku ceritakan padamu sedetail-detailnya sampai tenggorokanku kering. Kaunya saja yang kurang percaya pada anaknya sendiri.

"Pokoknya aku harus tetap tahu apa yang sebenarnya ada di sekolah ini sampai kau terluka separah itu. Aku yang sebagai ibu yang baik tidak mungkin membiarkanmu kenapa-kenapa, Sayang. Mom tidak akan mengizinkan hal itu terjadi," kata Mom masih ngotot. Aku hanya diam dan mendesah pelan.

"Baiklah," Minato-sama menyahut, atau lebih tepatnya menyerah, "akan saya ceritakan semuanya."

_What?_ Kepala sekolah itu mau meceritakannya? Oh, tidak. Aku harap dia hanya bercanda. Jangan, Minato-sama!

Minato-sama membuka mulutnya dan mulai berbicara. Ia menceritakan semua keanehan yang ada di sekolah ini, urut dari awal sampai akhir. Dari adanya kehadiran murid bernama Sakura di sini, kebencian semua orang terhadap Sakura, sampai pembunuhan Sakura yang sampai saat ini belum diketahui siapa pembunuhnya. Bahkan, Minato-sama juga menceritakan pada Mom kalau rohnya Sakura masih berkeliaran di sini. Minato-sama menceritakan semuanya secara detail. Tidak ada satupun rentetan kejadian yang tertinggal. Ia benar-benar menceritakannya pada Mom. Secara rinci. Dan asal kalian tahu saja, aku juga menceritakan hal itu pada Mom secara terperinci dan sangat-sangat detail! Apa yang sudah aku katakan pada Mom, dikatakan ulang lagi pada Minato-sama. Berarti, ceritaku sudah akurat, bukan?

"Apa?" sahut Mom ketika Minato-sama selesai bercerita. "Jadi benar kalau di sini memang ada sesuatu yang aneh. Jadi ternyata di sini memang ada 'penghuni'nya?"

Mom terus saja bergumam. Aku dan Minato-sama hanya bisa diam mendengarkan Mom bergumam. Ia pasti syok sekali, kaget bukan main. Aku bisa memakluminya. Nah, sekarang Mom sudah mulai percaya, bukan?

"Tapi aku bisa jaga diri, Mom," kataku cepat untuk menenangkannya. Aku tidak mau kalau dia terus kepikiran hal itu.

"Tidak, Ino. Kau tidak mungkin bisa jaga diri. Kau tidak akan bisa," jawab Mom _ngeyel_.

"Tentu saja aku bisa. Aku bukanlah gadis yang lemah. Aku sudah dewasa dan aku bisa mengatasi hal ini. Nyatanya saja, setiap aku mendapat masalah dengan 'penghuni' itu di sini, aku selalu baik-baik saja dan aku tidak mati. Aku hanya terluka parah, kok." Yak, itu benar sekali. Aku baik-baik saja. Aku tidak mati setelah Sakura menusukku dengan kukunya dan sampai sekarang aku masih hidup. Aku sehat. Kalian dapat mengetahuinya sendiri, bukan? Aku memang tidak mati, tapi aku HANYA terluka parah. Ulangi, tidak mati, tapi HANYA TERLUKA PARAH. Oke, cukup.

"Kau tidak akan bisa! Pokoknya, mau atau tidak, kau harus pindah sekolah, Ino."

Apa? Pindah sekolah? Oh, tidak bisa. Aku tidak mau pindah. Jangan pindahkan aku, Mom. Memang, awalnya aku merengek minta pindah, tapi itu dulu. Tidak untuk sekarang. Aku tidak mau. Kalau aku pindah, berarti sama saja aku membunuh semua orang di sini. Mengapa? Akan kujelaskan nanti.

"Aku tidak mau!" seruku.

"Harus, Ino. Kau harus pindah. Kau tidak bisa berada di sekolah angker ini lebih lama. Kau bisa mati terbunuh!" Mom tetap memaksaku.

"Terbunuh? Itu tidak akan terjadi. Aku tidak akan mati di sini!"

"Lebih baik sekarang kita pulang dan kita bicarakan hal ini di rumah."

"Tidak, Mom! Aku tidak mau pulang. Aku mau bersekolah di sini. Untuk apa aku pulang hanya untuk membicarakan hal itu? Pokoknya, aku tidak mau."

Mom menarik tanganku dengan kuat dan dengan paksa. Wajahnya terlihat marah dan kesal. Iapun menarikku untuk keluar dari ruangan Minato-sama, tapi aku tidak mau. Aku mempertahankan posisiku di sana dan dengan sekuat tenaga menahan tarikan Mom.

"Aku tidak mau pulang," kataku, menolak perintah Mom untuk pulang.

"Cukup!" Minato-sama pun akhirnya berkata juga. Dan dengan langsung, Mom melepaskan tanganku. Oh, _arigatou_, Minato-sama. Anda baik sekali. "Ino, pulanglah. Selesaikan dulu masalah ini dengan ibumu."

Owh, yeah! Ide bagus! Tapi aku tidak mau. Aku tidak mau pulang. Aku akan tetap bersekolah di sini. Oh, jadi Minato-sama membela Mom? Baiklah, itu kerja sama yang bagus. Lalu siapa yang berpihak padaku? Siapa yang akan membantuku sekarang? Satu banding dua, aku kalah. Aku pasti akan benar-benar pulang sekarang.

"_Tentu saja aku."_

Tiba-tiba saja, muncul sebuah suara aneh di ruangan ini. Suara itu menjawab suara hatiku. Apakah ada yang mau membantuku? Diakah yang akan membantuku? Apakah sekarang benar-benar ada yang akan membelaku? Aku tidak akan pulang, bukan?

"_Aku yang akan membantumu, Ino." _

Suara itu terdengar lagi. Tapi kalau didengarkan baik-baik, itu bukan suara yang asing untukku. Suara itu terdengar menyakitkan di telingaku. Oh, jadi dia yang menjawabku? Jadi dia bisa mendengarkan apa yang aku bicarakan?

Samar-samar, di dekat Minato-sama duduk, terlihat sebuah bayangan tubuh seseorang. Bayangan itu lama-kelamaan berubah menjadi jelas sekali, dan setelah itu berubah menjadi wujud sesosok mirip manusia (haduh, bahasanya sulit sekali). Sosok itu berdiri tepat di sebelah Minato-sama, menyeringai dengan sinisnya padaku. Sosok itu… Sakura!

Aku memebalalak lebar ketika melihat sosok makhluk brengsek itu lagi di hadapanku. Ah, sepertinya sudah lama aku tidak berjumpa dengannya. Tapi itu lebih baik daripada bertemu dengannya setiap hari. Sudah bagus aku dirawat di rumah sakit tanpa kehadirannya selama lima hari, eh sekarang dia malah muncul lagi. Kurang ajar! Dia itu benar-benar menyebalkan!

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku yang akan membantumu dan akan selalu berada di pihakmu. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pindah dari sekolah ini. Tidak akan kubiarkan hal itu terjadi. Kau akan tetap di sini selamanya bersama denganku. Kau akan tetap membantuku membalaskan dendamku. Dan kau akan merasakan bagaimana menyenangkannya membuat orang menderita. Kau akan melihat penderitaan bersamaku. Bersama kita akan menyiksa orang-orang itu satu per satu."

Cih! Aku tidak akan melakukan apapun untukmu!

"Ino, apa yang kau perhatikan?" tanya Mom tiba-tiba yang membuatku tersentak kaget. Ah, iya, aku lupa. Tidak ada orang yang bisa melihat Sakura, selain orang yang tidak waras seperti aku. Hah, sepertinya aku memang benar-benar harus pulang.

"Eh… Tidak. Aku tidak memperhatikan apa-apa. Hanya saja, ada sesuatu hal yang menjijikkan di sana yang sangat menarik perhatianku. Ya sudah, kalau begitu ayo kita pulang," jawabku, dan memutuskan untuk pulang. Karena di sini ada pemandangan yang membuat mataku sakit.

Aku dan Mom berjalan keluar ruangan Minato-sama. Kami berdua kembali berjalan di lorong yang panjang dan terlihat mengerikan ini. Lorong ini sudah sepi karena pelajaran sudah dimulai. Suara langkah sepatuku dan Mom terdengar menggema. Selama berjalan tidak ada satupun dari antara aku dan Mom yang berbicara. Kami berdua sama-sama diam dalam keheningan. Kami berdua sibuk dengan pikiran kami masing-masing. Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh Mom, namun yang jelas di otakku masih terpikirkan perkataan Mom tentang pindah sekolah itu. Jujur, aku tidak mau pindah. Pindah sekolah akan sangat merugikan diriku dan juga orang lain. Selain itu, aku juga belum mau berpisah dengan Sasame dan Hinata. Mereka berdua adalah teman terbaikku. Baru beberapa minggu berteman dengan mereka, eh malah sudah mau pindah sekolah. Aku tidak mau.

Kedua bola mataku menatap lurus ke depan, sampai akhirnya aku melihat sebuah bayangan. Bayang-bayang yang sama dengan yang kulihat di ruangan Minato-sama. Perlahan-lahan, bayangan itu berubah wujud menjadi sebuah tubuh seperti manusia yang utuh. Itu dia, Sakura. Roh gentayangan yang aneh. Cih! Lagi-lagi aku melihatnya. Membosankan. Apakah di sekolah ini tidak disediakan pemandangan lain yang lebih indah daripada Sakura?

Aku menghentikan langkahku ketika Sakura berdiri tepat beberapa meter di depanku sambil menyeringai (Apakah dia itu tidak pernah bosan menyeringai?). Melihatku berhenti, Mom juga ikut berhenti melangkah dan bertanya, "Ada apa?"

"Mom, kau pergi duluan saja. Aku mau ke toilet sebentar. Nanti aku menyusul," kataku berbohong. Mom hanya mengangguk dan segera pergi meninggalkanku sendirian bersama makhluk aneh itu. Setelah aku yakin bahwa Mom sudah berjalan menuruni tangga, akupun mengalihkan pandanganku pada Sakura. Aku tidak mau Mom mengetahui hal ini.

"Halo, Ino?" sapanya, sok ramah. "Coba hitung sudah berapa hari kita tidak berbincang-bincang seperti ini lagi."

Aku membetulkan posisi tasku yang terasa tidak nyaman kurasakan. Kutatap mata emeraldnya yang terlihat cantik nan cerah dan indah. Oh, sayang sekali, bukan? Padahal ia terlihat begitu manis dan cantik dengan rambut merah muda dan mata emeraldnya. Kulitnya putih dan senyumnya menawan sekali. Tapi karena sifatnya yang seperti nenek lampir begitu, ia bukannya tampak cantik dan manis melainkan ia sangat menjijikkan. Ia bahkan tampak lebih rendah dibandingkan dengan Mollie, anjing peliharanku yang sangat kusayangi.

"Sebelumnya aku minta maaf karena aku sudah meninggalkan luka yang cukup parah di tubuhmu dan membuatmu masuk rumah sakit hingga koma. Aku menyesal sekali, Ino. Sungguh. Aku harap kau mau memaafkanku."

Aku tersenyum sinis dan menjawab, "Lenyaplah dulu dari kehidupanku dan kehidupan semua orang, baru aku akan memaafkanmu dengan tulus hati."

"Hahaha… Untuk apa aku harus lenyap dari sini? Konoha High School ini adalah duniaku. Tempat ini adalah surgaku. Aku akan berada di sini untuk selamanya," katanya.

"Oh? Apakah surga dan neraka sudah tidak menyediakan tempat lagi bagimu, hingga kau masih senang berdiam di sini? Malang sekali nasibmu setelah kau mati? Bahkan dirimu yang sekarang lebih malang daripada dirimu yang masih hidup. Kau memang benar-benar makhluk yang menjijikkan, sampai surga dan neraka saja tidak mau menerimamu."

"Benarkah? Tapi kurasa tidak. Asal kau tahu saja, aku tidak akan pergi dari sini kalau aku belum membunuh orang yang telah membunuhku. Dia harus merasakan akibatnya karena sudah seenaknya saja memperlakukanku seperti hewan. Dan karena dia sudah memperlakukanku seperti hewan, aku akan memperlakukannya lebih dari sekadar hewan. Dia akan menderita."

"Kalau begitu, kenapa tidak langsung kau bunuh saja orang yang telah membunuhmu? Setelah itu, pergilah untuk selamanya," sahutku.

"Untuk apa? Tidak seru rasanya kalau aku langsung membunuh orang itu. Dia harus kubuat menderita, sama seperti dia membuatku menderita. Biar dia bisa mendapatkan kesempatan untuk merasakan apa itu sebuah penderitaan. Aku akan membalaskan semua yang telah ia lakukan padaku. Ia akan lebih menderita daripada aku."

"Terserah kau, tapi aku mau pulang sekarang. Selamat tinggal."

Aku berjalan lagi di lorong itu, meninggalkan Sakura yang masih asyik berdiri di sana. Aku melangkah melewatinya ketika ia berkata, "Kau tidak akan kubiarkan pergi, Ino." Dan saat itulah langkahku terhenti lagi.

Sakura terkikik. Aku meliriknya dengan lirikan yang tajam. Wow, hebatnya diriku bisa meliriknya dengan tajam. Padahal, aku tidak pernah melakukan hal itu sebelumnya. Tapi biarlah, memang itu yang ingin aku lakukan. Hah, andai saja aku bisa melakukan hal yang lebih dari sebuah lirikan, seperti melenyapkannya atau apalah begitu. Pokoknya, aku tidak mau melihatnya lagi.

"Kau tidak akan pergi dari sini. Kau akan tetap di sini bersamaku. Kita akan merasakan bagaimana rasanya membuat seseorang menderita. Kau akan tahu bagaimana rasanya menyiksa seseorang sampai ia menderita. Kau akan melihat darah-darah itu. Kau akan melihat semuanya, Ino. Kita akan berpesta untuk itu. Kita akan menyiksa semua orang bersama-sama."

"Pergi dan tinggalkan aku!"

Lorong mendadak menjadi sepi setelah aku berteriak. Sakura yang tadinya ada di dekatku juga telah pergi. Aku tidak tahu ke mana ia pergi. Yang jelas, ia sudah menghilang dari hadapanku. Hah, untunglah dia sudah lenyap. Jadi, aku bisa segera pergi dari sini sekarang.

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke sekitar lorong. Di samping kananku terdapat beberapa ruang kelas yang berisi anak-anak pandai dan cerdas yang sedang memperhatikan penjelasan gurunya. Tidak ada yang memperhatikanku selama aku di sini. Mereka justru sibuk dengan pelajaran mereka. Benarkah? Apakah mereka melihat aku dan Sakura di sini? Kuharap tidak. Ya, semoga saja tidak.

Ketika aku akan kembali melangkah, aku mendengar sebuah suara. Suara langkah kaki seseorang yang ada di belakangku. Penasaran dengan orang itu, aku membalikkan tubuhku ke belakang dan mendapati seorang wanita cantik berjalan mendekatiku. Wanita itu bertubuh cukup tinggi, berambut violet pendek, mengenakan kemeja putih dan jas berwarna hitam, rok hitam pendek dan mengenakan stoking berwarna hitam seperti yang dipakai Mom. Wanita itu tersenyum padaku dengan ramah.

"Kenapa ribut-ribut?" tanya wanita itu, Konan, guru kesenianku.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, sensei. Semuanya baik-baik saja," jawabku bohong. Padahal baru saja aku selesai berteriak mengusir Sakura. Tapi ternyata bohongku tidak berhasil karena Konan-sensei sepertinya mengetahui ada hal yang aku sembunyikan.

"Sakura itu memang suka mengganggu," katanya, "dia saja bahkan hampir membunuhku." Ah, ternyata ia memang tahu. Tapi apa yang baru saja aku dengar?

"Benarkah?" tanyaku histeris dan berlebihan.

"Guru tidak pernah mengajar kebohongan, dan kau juga seharusnya tidak berbohong pada gurumu," jawabnya tenang. Ia terlihat santai sekali, tapi juga berwibawa dan bijaksana.

"Bagaimana mungkin hal itu bisa terjadi?" tanyaku ingin tahu.

"Semua yang terjadi di sini tidak ada yang tidak mungkin. Waktu itu aku berada di toilet. Tiba-tiba saja aku melihat pantulan bayangan Sakura di cermin. Dan dengan cepat, ia mencekikku dari belakang. Tapi semua itu segera berakhir ketika aku menyalakan sebuah korek api yang kubawa yang kusimpan di dalam saku kemejaku," jelasnya, lalu tersenyum.

"Korek api?" tanyaku lagi, tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksudnya dengan korek api.

"Iya. Aku menyalakan korek api, dan setelah itu ia langsung melepas cengkeramannya di leherku dan pergi," jawab Konan-sensei.

"Memangnya, apa hubungannya antara dicekik Sakura dengan korek api?"

"Kau akan mengetahuinya suatu hari nanti. Sampai jumpa."

Konan-sensei lalu pergi meninggalkanku begitu saja. Ia berjalan dengan begitu tenang, meninggalkan misteri tentang korek api yang digunakannya ketika dicekik Sakura. Aku tidak begitu paham apa maksudnya, tapi sepertinya ia menyembunyikan sesuatu. Yeah, kurasa begitu. Tapi sudahlah, daripada memikirkan korek api itu, lebih baik aku segera menyusul Mom.

"Dan lagi," Konan-sensei menambahkan, "aku berani jamin kau tidak akan pindah dari sekolah ini." Dan setelah itu, ia berjalan lagi.

Jujur saja, sebenarnya aku agak aneh dengan guru itu. Dia itu terlihat berwibawa dan bijkasana, tapi juga aneh dan misterius. Terkadang ia juga bisa mengetahui apa yang dipikirkan muridnya. Dia itu seperti paranormal, begitu menurutku. Jelas saja. Kapan aku pernah bercerita padanya tentang aku yang akan dipindahkan sekolah oleh Mom? Tidak pernah. Dan anehnya, ia juga _berani _jamin bahwa aku tidak akan pindah. Benar-benar wanita yang membinungkan. Pokoknya, guru yang satu itu benar-benar aneh. Tahu-tahu, ia datang padaku, menceritakan hal konyol, lalu pergi. Hah…

Aku kembali berjalan di lorong ini. Kemudian menuruni tangga dan pergi ke halaman sekolah untuk bertemu dengan Mom yang sudah menunggu. Aku tidak tahu aku benar-benar akan dipindahkan atau tidak. Tapi kalau boleh aku memohon, aku tidak mau. Sungguh! Aku tidak mau pindah sekolah. Aku tidak akan pernah may pergi dari sekolah ini kalau belum melenyapkan Sakura. Titik!

Ketika sampai di lantai dasar, aku segera menuju ke depan sekolah dan menemui Mom yang sudah menunggu kedatanganku untuk beberapa saat di sana. Ia bersandar di dekat pintu mobil sambil mengotak-atik hand phone kesayangannya.

"Oh, sudah puas ke tioletnya?" kata Mom ketika melihatku datang.

"Yeah. Memangnya Mom mau sampai kapan aku ada di toilet?"

"Mom kan hanya bertanya. Ya sudah, sekarang cepat kau masuk," perintahnya.

"Tapi, aku tidak mau masuk kalau kau tetap memindahkanku ke sekolah yang baru."

"Sudahlah. Pokoknya kau masuk dulu, Sayang," paksanya. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa kulakukan selain menuruti kemauannya. Dan akhirnya akupun masuk ke dalam mobil dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Jadi," kata Mom, "perempuan berambut merah muda itu yang bernama Sakura?"

Hah? Apa dia bilang? Sakura? Tadi Mom bilang gadis berambut merah muda? Oh, tidak. Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa dia bisa tahu Sakura? Dari mana dia tahu? Siapa yang memberit tahunya?

Dan dengan keraguanpun aku menjawab, "D… Dari mana Mom tahu?"

"Jadi benar gadis berambut merah muda itu Sakura?"

Eh? Jadi tadi dia hanya menjebakku? Tipuan yang sangat bagus sekali.

"I- iya. Tentu saja. Aku kan pernah meceritakan pada Mom siapa itu Sakura," jelasku.

"Kau bohong pada Mom, bukan? Kau bilang kau inign ke toilet, nyatanya kau malah rapat empat mata dengan Sakura di lantai empat," sahut Mom.

"Ap-Apa? Bagaiaman Mom bisa tahu? Ja- jadi, Mom mendengarkan apa yang aku bicarakan dengan Sakura? Mom belum turun ke lantai dasar?" tanya bertubi-tubi dengan histeris. Aduh, kenapa aku ini berlebihan sekali, sih? Kalau bahasa gaulnya itu _lebay_.

"Pokoknya, Ino, kau harus tetap pindah dari sekolah ini. Sekolah ini bukanlah sekolah yang tepat untukmu. Sekolah ini sangat mengerikan dan tidak pantas disebut sekolahan. Besok Mom akan mendaftarkanmu ke sekolah baru. Sekolah yang benar-benar pantas untukmu," jawab Mom tanpa mempedulikan pertanyaanku yang berubi-tubi tadi dan ia malah membahas tentang sekolah baruku lagi.

"Awalnya aku juga berpikir begitu, Mom," ujarku disela-sela perkataan Mom. "Waktu pertama kali aku berada di sini, aku juga merasa tidak nyaman dan tidak betah. Aku ingin sekali pindah dari sini karena Sakura selalu menggangguku. Ia selalu membuntutiku ke manapun aku pergi. Dirinya selalu saja terbayang-bayang di otakku. Tapi setelah beberapa waktu lamanya aku berada di sini, aku mulai menyadari bahwa diriku diincar Sakura. Sakura memaksaku untuk membantunya balas dendam, dengan cara membunuh orang-orang yang telah membuat hancur hidupnya dan yang telah memperlakukan dirinya dengan semena-mena. Entah itu guru ataupun murid. Dan kalau aku menolak hal itu, maka Sakura akan membunuh semuanya, bukan hanya orang-orang yang membuat dirinya hancur. Kau tahu, Mom? Semuanya! Semua orang akan dibunuh Sakura. Bukankah itu sangat mengerikan? Lalu mau jadi sekolah itu?" jelasku panjang lebar.

"Lalu apa hubungannya denganmu?"

"Pokoknya, aku tidak akan membantu Sakura melakukan hal itu. Aku tidak mau disebut-disebut sebagai seorang pembunuh. Kalaupun Sakura memang mau membunuh semuanya yang ada di sini, lakukan saja. Aku yang akan melindungi mereka. Aku akan melindungi teman-teman dan juga guru-guruku. Selama ada aku di sini, semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Jadi intinya, nyawa semua warga sekolah ini ada di tanganku. Hanya aku yang bisa melakukan hal ini, Mom."

"Dasar bodoh!" seru Mom. "Itu sama saja kau bunuh diri, Ino. Kau pikir melakukan hal itu tidak beresiko? Kau sama saja mengorbankan nyawamu demi mereka. Lebih baik kau pindah sekolah saja daripada kau mati sengsara seperti itu. Biarkan saja temanmu mati, kau kan tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan semua itu. Memangnya kau bertanggung jawab atas nyawa mereka? Itu juga salah mereka kenapa mereka membuat Sakura seperti itu."

Mungkin apa yang dikatakan Mom benar. Aku memang tidak bertanggung jawab atas nyawa mereka. Aku memang tidak ada hubungannya dengan ini. Tapi aku tidak bisa meninggalkan teman-temanku. Aku tidak tega melihat mereka disiksa oleh Sakura seperti itu. Padahal dari antara mereka ada orang-orang yang tidak bersalah padanya, terutama untuk murid kelas X dan XI. Argh, Sakura! Kenapa sih kau itu tidak segera pergi saja ke 'duniamu'? Keberadaanmu di sini sangat merugikan.

"Aaaaa….!"

Tiba-tiba saja, aku mendengar suara seseorang berteriak dari dalam gedung sekolah. Walaupun di dalam mobil, aku bisa mendengarnya. Aku segera memalingkan perhatianku pada gedung sekolah dan berniat mencari tahu apa yang telah terjadi. Apakah itu korbannya Sakura lagi? Apakah yang tadi itu suara korban pembunuhan Gadis Lampir itu? Sekarang mau apa lagi dia? Apakah itu salah satu caranya untuk menarik perhatianku agar aku menerima tawarannya? Licik sekali dia.

"Mom, aku harus kembali ke dalam," kataku dengan segera.

"Mau apa lagi? Ke toilet?" tanya Mom basa-basi.

"Aku mendengar suara teriakan dari dalam. Aku khawatir kalau itu adalah suara korbannya Sakura. Aku harus cari tahu apa yang terjadi. Mom tunggu saja di sini. Aku segera kembali. Aku harus segera membereskan makhluk itu." Dan tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, aku segera turun dari mobil dan segera masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah. Aku harus mengetahui apa yang terjadi. Jangan bilang kalau itu memang korbannya Sakura.

Aku masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah, dan segera berlari menaiki tangga dan menuju lantai empat. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku ke sana. Tapi hatiku meminta agar aku menuju lantai empat dengan segera. Sewaktu aku dalam perjalanan ke lantai empat, perasaanku begitu takut dan gelisah. Jantungku berpacu dengan sangat cepat. Aku benar-benar khawatir akan apa yang terjadi. Huft, semoga saja semuanya baik-baik saja.

Sampai. Aku meningjakkan kakiku di lantai empat. Keadaan di seluruh lorong sekolah masih sepi karena masih pada jam pelajaran. Aku berjalan di sekitar lorong lantai empat dan mencari tahu apa yang terjadi. Hatiku bilang kalau suara teriakan itu berasal dari sini. Tapi sewaktu aku sampai di lantai empat, tidak ada apa-apa. Di sini sepi dan tidak terdapat satu orangpun. Apa yang kudengarkan tadi itu salah? Apa pendengaranku salah? Tentu saja tidak. Aku tidak mungkin salah. Aku benar-benar merasakan kalau di lantai empat inilah telah terjadi sesuatu. Tapi aku tidak tahu apa.

Aku mendegar suara langkah seseorang. Suara langkah itu tidak terdengar terlalu jelas, tapi terdengar semakin jelas saja ketika kurasakan langkah itu mendekatiku. Penasaran dengan siapa yang melangkah, aku membalikkan badanku dan mendapati sesuatu yang mengejutkan di depan mata kepalaku sendiri. Mataku terbelalak lebar melihat sebuah pemandangan tragis yang disuguhkan khusus untukku.

"I… Ino… T… Tolong aku…"

Mulutku perlahan-lahan menganga lebar. Dia, orang yang kulihat itu, berdiri di hadapanku dengan berlumuran banyak darah. Dia berjalan mendekatiku dengan langkah tertatih-tatih. Di sekitar mulutnya mengalir banyak sekali darah yang masih segar. Di lengan kanannya juga menganga sebuah luka yang sangat parah, membuat lengan baju seragam yang digunakannya sobek, dan darahnya menetes sampai ke lantai lorong. Di perutnya juga menancap sebuah gunting yang terlihat begitu tajam. Mengerikan. Ada apa dengan dia?

"Tolong aku, Ino… A… Aku… Aku minta… tolong... padamu..."

"K… Koyuki?" gumamku. "K… Kau kenapa?"

Dia, Koyuki adalah teman sekelasku, sekaligus korban Sakura. Korban Sakura entah yang keberapa. Keadaannya begitu tragis. Koyuki… Ada apa dengan Koyuki? Apa yang sudah dilakukan Sakura padanya? Makhluk itu… Sebenarnya kenapa dengan makhluk itu?

**-To Be Continued-**

Review, please?


	8. Chapter 8

**I Want To Kill Them**

**Naruto by: Masashi Kishimoto**

**-Chapter 8-**

"K... Koyuki?"

Mengerikan. Aku benar-benar tidak percaya dengan apa yang kulihat saat ini. Biasanya pemandangan seperti ini hanya kudapatkan di film-film horror yang pernah kutonton dan di rumah-rumah hantu yang ada di tempat wisata lain yang biasa kudatangi. Aku memang tidak takut dengan hantu atau atau apapun itu yang ada di film atau di rumah hantu tersebut karena mereka hanya orang, tapi yang ini berbeda lagi! Dia memang orang tapi dalam keadaan mengerikan dan itu sungguhan! Bukan seperti orang yang menyamar di rumah hantu itu.

Koyuki masih dengan sekuat tenaga mencoba bertahan dan mendekat padaku. Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain mematung di sini sambil memperhatikan Koyuki yang berjalan terseret-seret itu. Sebenarnya aku ingin membantu, tapi aku tidak bisa. Tubuhku rasanya kaku sekali. Aku mencoba bergerak tapi aku tak mampu. Rasanya seperti ada yang mengikat tubuhku saat ini. Menyebalkan! Aku harus menolong Koyuki, tapi tidak bisa. Tuhan, ada apa denganku?

"I… Ino…"

_BRUK!_

Tubuh Koyuki ambruk di depan mata kelapaku sendiri. Tubuhnya yang penuh luka dan darah terlihat begitu mengenaskan. Lantai lorong yang tadinya masih bersih, licin, dan mengkilap, kini ternodai oleh darah siswi tak berdosa yang menjadi korban Sakura yang kesekian kalinya. Tubuhku masih kaku dan tidak bisa bergerak. Suaraku tercekat. Aku ingin bertindak, tapi bertindak apa dengan tubuh membujur kaku begini? Tuhan, kumohon tolonglah aku yang malang ini.

"Ah, Koyuki yang malang."

Aku mendengar suara makhluk menjijikkan itu lagi. Tiba-tiba saja ia muncul di hadapanku, tepat di dekat tubuh Koyuki yang ambruk. Sakura sedikit berjongkok dan memperlihatkan tubuh Koyuki yang entah ada nyawanya atau tidak padaku. Mata Koyuki terkatup dan dadanya tidak kembang kempis. Wajahnya terlihat pucat sekali. Sebuah gunting tajam masih menancap di perutnya. Dan... Kuku? Ada potongan kuku Sakura di lengan Koyuki. Oh, jadi makhluk itu juga menyiksa Koyuki dengan cara yang sama denganku?

Sakura membelai pipi Koyuki yang pucat dengan lembut. Darah segar yang mengalir di sekitar wajah Koyuki dijilatnya dengan lembut pula dan dengan cara yang membuatku ingin muntah. Setelah itu, ia memanjangkan kuku di jari telunjuknya dan menusuk leher Koyuki, hingga meneteslah beberapa mili darah merah dari leher Koyuki. Sekali lagi, Sakura menjilat leher Koyuki yang penuh darah dan begitu menikmati aktivitas menjilatnya. Aku yang melihat hal itu benar-benar ingin muntah. Hingga akhirnya aku merasa mual melihat kegiatan Sakura, barulah aku bisa bergerak.

"Ugh!"

Aku jatuh terduduk di lantai lorong sekolah sambil menutup mulutku dengan kedua tanganku karena melihat adegan menjijikkan tadi aku jadi merasa mual. Perutku rasanya seperti diaduk melihat hal itu. Kepalaku juga terasa pusing dan sakit sekali.

_Ternyata, sekolahku lebih mengerikan daripada rumah hantu._

"Pergi dari situ, bodoh!"

Aku mendengar sebuah suara yang berkata dengan lantang dan keras. Suara itu sudah tidak asing lagi di telingaku. Itu suaranya Sasame. Oh, aku tahu kalau ia akan datang dan menolongku. Untunglah ada dia, kalau tidak, mungkin aku sudah pingsan hanya karena mual di sini.

"Aku bilang pergi," ulang Sasame sambil menengadahkan sebuah korek api yang menyala di hadapan Sakura. Dan dalam sekejap, Sakura lenyap dari pandanganku, dan tubuh Koyuki juga kembali ambruk seperti tadi.

Aku segera mendekati Koyuki dan memapahnya,melihat betapa malangnya nasib gadis itu. Kulihat dadanya yang sudah tidak kembang kempis. Tubuhnya juga dingin. Aku tahu ia sudah mati karena perbuatan Sakura tadi. Ya, ia mati dengan cara yang mengenaskan. Sebenarnya aku tidak tega melihat Koyuki dengan keadaan seperti ini. Aku menangis dalam hati, menyesal karena aku gagal menyelamatkan satu nyawa seseorang di sini. Aku kecewa sekali.

"Ino," Sasame memanggil. Ia menepuk pundakku dengan pelan. "Aku turut bersedih."

"Lagi-lagi, makhluk brengsek itu merenggut satu nyawa seseorang di sekolah ini. Apakah ia belum puas dengan apa yang ia lakukan?" kataku.

"Sakura memang licik. Sekali membunuh, seterusnyapun ia akan tetap membunuh. Baginya, membunuh itu bagaikan pesta yang menyenangkan. Ia senang melihat seseorang tewas di tangannya. Ia sangat bahagia kalau ia menyiksa seseorang dengan cara yang tidak manusiawi. Ia memperlakukan korbannya seperti hewan."

"Itu balasan untuk mereka. Sakura pernah bilang kalau ia akan juga akan memperlakukan teman-temannya seperti hewan. Ah, sudahlah. Sekarang kita harus bicarakan masalah Koyuki ini pada Minato-sama. Koyuki juga harus segera dimakamkan. Aku harap ia bahagia di sana."

Aku memperhatikan sekali lagi wajah Koyuki yang pucat. Tubuh yang terbujur kaku itu tidak bernyawa lagi. Gadis manis itu sudah tak ada. Aku tidak akan bertemu dengannya lagi. Tapi aku senang karena ia tidak perlu menderita lagi di sini karena ada Sakura di sekitarnya. Ia pasti akan senang. Hah, kalaupun diperbolehkan, aku juga ingin ikut dengan Koyuki.

**oooOooo**

"Benarkah?" tanya Mom setelah ia menyeduh kopi panasnya.

"Yes, Mom. Koyuki mati dibunuh Sakura. Makhluk itu tidak pernah puas kalau sudah membunuh. Ia ketagihan untuk melakukan hal itu terus, sama seperti ia ketagihan menghisap rokok. Aku bahkan sampai berpikir, jangan-jangan membunuh itu pakai nikotin yang menyebabkan ketagihan," kataku panjang lebar.

"Jangan bodoh, Ino. Memangnya kau anggap apa itu nikotin?"

"Zat penyebab ketagihan, bukan?" jawabku enteng.

"Terserah kau. Tapi Mom benar-benar heran, kenapa hantu itu bisa ada? Selama ini aku hanya menganggap bahwa hantu itu hanya ada dalam pikiran kita saja. Tapi aku salah. Hantu memang ada. Dan dia ada di dekat anakku sendiri," katanya.

"Besok aku akan menghadiri acara pemakaman Koyuki. Hah, aku sangat kasihan padanya. Ia tidak layak untuk mati dengan cara seperti itu."

Aku berdiri dari kursi meja makan, tempatku dan Mom berbincang. Aku beranjak menuju kamarku kemudian aku berkaca di depan cermin. Aku melihat diriku dipantulan cermin yang begitu cantik dan manis. Rambut pirangku yang indah, kulitku yang putih, wajahku yang manis, tinggi tubuhku yang sempurna, bentuk tubuhku yang ideal, dan yang terpenting adalah aku mempunyai kaki yang ramping dan indah. Ya, Tuhan. Jarang-jarang ada gadis yang mempunyai tubuh yang indah sepertiku. Aku beruntung dan aku bahagia menjadi diriku sendiri.

Aku bergaya di depan cermin. Rambut pirangku yang seringnya kuikat, kini kulepas dan kubiarkan tergerai. Aku menyisirnya dan kemudian mengepangnya menjadi dua. Kelihatan aneh sekali. Kulepas lagi kepang duaku dan aku ikat biasa menjadi dua lagi. Kalau yang ini tambah aneh. Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, aku melepas ikat duaku dan kusisir rambutku lagi. Kali ini aku hanya mebiarkannya tergerai. Semakin aneh. Rambutku terlihat mengembang. Huft, aku rasa rambutku memang tidak pantas diapa-apakan selain dikuncir ekor kuda. Yeah, ekor kuda yang mengembang. Karena rambutku memang tidak pernah bisa lemas dan selalu saja terlihat mengembang.

Akhirnya, aku kembali menguncir rambutku menjadi ekor kuda. Nah, begitu terlihat bagus. Tapi setelah itu, aku melihat pantulan diri seseorang di cerminku selain aku. Aku langsung tersentak kaget melihat pantulan diri itu. Itu pantulan diri Koyuki. Hah? Koyuki? Tapi kan Koyuki sudah tidak ada. Kenapa dia bisa ada di sini? Kenapa dia di kamarku? Mau apa dia di sini?

Dari pantulan di cermin, aku melihat Koyuki sedang duduk manis di kasurku. Rambut kebiruannya yang panjang tergerai dengan begitu indah. Ia tersenyum simpul dengan keadaan wajahnya yang pucat. Aku melihat kalau ia mengenakan seragam sekolah, kemeja putih, dasi berwarna merah, jas dan rok abu-abu, juga sepatu hitam dan kaus kaki putih. Ia terlihat begitu rapi. Jangan-jangan dia arwahnya Koyuki! Ia sama seperti Sakura!

Aku segera memalingkan wajahku pada kasurku guna membuktikan apakah Koyuki benar-benar ada di sana. Tapi ternyata di sana tidak ada Koyuki. Sekali lagi, aku kaget bukan main. Aku memalingkan wajahku ke cermin lagi, dan pantulan diri Koyuki muncul di sana. Aku berpaling lagi ke kasur, dan Koyuki tidak ada. Berpaling lagi ke cermin, dia ada. Dan ketika aku berpaling lagi ke kasurku, Koyuki sudah ada di depan mata kepalaku. Jantungku langsung melompat keluar dan aku hampir berteriak. Aku kaget sekali.

Koyuki berdiri tepat di depanku. Senyum simpulnya sudah menghilang. Ia menatapku dengan tatapan yang begitu datar. Aku yang melihatnya seperti itu langsung ketakutan. Jantungku berdebar cepat dan keringat dinginku menetes.

"Kenapa?" tanya Koyuki dengan suara lirih. "Kenapa kau tidak menolongku tadi? Kenapa kau tidak menolongku di saat aku hampir mati? Kenapa kau tidak berusaha untuk menyelamatkanku dari Sakura?"

Suara Koyuki yang begitu lirih dan pelan membuatku semakin ketakutan. Suara itu seperti suara hantu-hantu yang ada di film-film horror kesukaanku. Wajahnya datar dan nadanya juga datar. Semua itu terlihat mengerikan. Koyuki sukses membuatku ketakutan setengah mati. Kalau hanya di film-film horror aku tidak akan takut kalau sudah melihat setan, vampir, kuntilanak, tuyul, dkk. Tapi karena ini hantu sungguhan, siapa yang tidak takut?

Koyuki menyentuh tanganku lalu naik sampai pada lenganku. Tanganku yang tidak tertutup apa-apa, karena aku hanya memakai tank top warna ungu, langsung merinding ketika disentuh Koyuki. Tidak hanya tangan, seluruh tubuhku merinding.

"Kenapa, Ino? Kenapa disaat aku meminta kau tidak melakukan? Kenapa kau hanya diam saja ketika aku membutuhkanmu? Kenapa kau membiarkanku mati dibunuh oleh si brengsek Sakura itu? Apakah kau bersekongkol dengannya? Kau bilang, kau tidak suka dengannya dan berniat menghapusnya."

"Ng… A… Aku…"

Ucapanku terbata-bata dan sumpah! Aku benar-benar takut! Aku mau bergerak tapi tidak bisa. Mau memanggil Mom tapi suaraku tidak keluar. Hanya beberapa buah kata saja yang dapat aku katakan. Itupun dengan terbata-bata dan diselimuti ketakutan yang luar biasa.

"Jawab aku, Ino!" Koyuki mencengkeram kedua lenganku. Lengan kiriku yang lukanya belum pulih langsung kembali perih dan rasanya sakit sekali. Aku hanya bisa menahannya karena memang tidak ada lagi yang bisa kulakukan. "Kenapa kau diam saja? Kau bisa bicara, kan? Jawab aku! Apa kau sudah tidak peduli denganku? Apakah kau memang ingin agar aku mati? Apakah kau tidak ingin repot-repot menolongku? Apakah kau hanya bisa diam saja? Kenapa kau tega melihatku mati? Kau punya tangan untuk menolongku. Tapi kau tidak menggunakan tanganmu. Kenapa kau melakukan hal itu padaku? Jawab aku, Ino! Jawab aku, bodoh! Kau punya telinga dan mulut, kan? Berarti kau bisa mendengar dan menjawab pertanyaanku! Jawab!"

"Aku tidak tahu, Koyuki! Aku tidak tahu kalau ternyata Sakura akan melakukan hal itu padamu!"

Koyuki langsung menghilang dari pandangku. Ia lenyap begitu saja. Menghilang tanpa jejak, sama seperti di film-film horor. Ini… Ini mengerikan.

Nafasku terengah-engah dan keringat dingin perlahan-lahan menetes di dahiku. Huh, ternyata aku benar-benar ketakutan. Aku saja bahkan sampai berkeringat. Akhirnya, kuatur nafasku yang teratur agar menjadi teratur kembali. Setelah itu kuhapus keringatku yang sejak tadi menetes. Tak lama kemudian, Mom masuk ke dalam kamarku. 

"Ino? Ada apa? _Daijoubu desu ka?_" tanya Mom panik. Yeah, seperti yang kalian dengar tadi, walaupun Mom orang Inggris tapi ia bisa bicara bahasa Jepang walaupun sedikit-sedikit.

"Ya. Ya, ya. Aku baik-baik saja," jawabku bohong.

"Tapi tadi aku mendengarmu berteriak. Kau bicara dengan seseorang. Jangan bohong pada Mom," desaknya. Aku tahu ia tidak akan percaya pada omonganku. Mom bukanlah orang yang mudah untuk dibohongi.

"Tidak kok, Mom. Tadi itu aku bicara dengan temanku melalui telepon. Sungguh, aku tidak bohong." Yes, Mom! Percayalah padaku. Aku hanya sedikit berbohong. Kau tahu? SEDIKIT BERBOHONG. Tidak ada salahnya, kan?

"Benarkah?" tanya Mom lagi yang sepertinya memang tidak percaya dengan ucapanku.

"_Yes_. Aku tidak pernah bohong padamu. Aku mengatakan yang apa adanya. _Trust_ _me_. Bukankah aku anak yang baik dan Mom selalu percaya padaku?"

Mom tampak berpikir. Aku tahu ia bohong, tapi aku akan tetap terus meyakinkannya bahwa aku benar-benar menerima telepon dari temanku. Aku hanya tidak mau Mom khawatir padaku. Aku tahu ia ingin agar aku baik-baik saja. Tapi aku tidak mau kalau terus dilindungi olehnya. Aku kan bukan anak kecil lagi.

"Oke," katanya, "Baiklah kalau begitu." Mom pergi dari kamarku dan akupun akhirnya bisa bernafas lega. Huft, untung saja ia tidak melihatku dengan ekspresi ketakutan seperti orang gila. Ugh, kenapa Koyuki harus datang kemari sih? Jangan-jangan dia mau bergentayangan juga seperti Sakura. Hi~ Ngeri sekali…

Aku duduk di kasurku dan memainkan rambut panjangku. Setelah itu, aku tiduran dan menatap langit-langit kamarku. Besar dan polos. Hanya itu yang bisa kusaksikan. Di otakku, terbayang-bayang sosokx Sakura yang menjengkelkan dan menyebalkan. Terbayang akan wajahnya yang jelek dan menjijikkan dan pokoknya begitulah. Sosok arwah gentayangan yang bisanya hanya mengganggu orang lain saja dan hobi sekali membuat seseorang menderita. Sudah begitu, caranya tidak mutu.

Hari ini satu orang tewas di tangan Sakura. Entah hari-hari yang berikutnya akan tewas berapa orang lagi. Yang jelas, Sakura tidak akan berhenti membunuh sampai pembunuh dirinya sudah berhasil mati di tangannya. Tapi aku heran dengan makhluk itu, kenapa dia itu suka sekali buang-buang tenaga? Maksudku, kenapa tidak langsung bunuh saja pembunuh dirinya lalu pergi dari dunia ini untuk selamanya? Kenapa masih harus pakai membunuh orang-orang yang telah memakinya, mengolok-olok dirinya, mempermalukannya, memangnya tidak capek apa menyiksa ornag satu per satu seperti itu? Mungkin bagi dia itu adalah sebuah kesenangan, tapi bagiku kurang kerjaan. Dasar!

"Ino!"

Ah, gob-

"Mom sudah temukan sekolah baru untukmu! Teman Mom baru saja menelepon dan katanya sekolah itu sangat bagus dan terbaik di Konohagakure."

Lok…

"Kau akan menyukainya!"

Bagus, pasti setelah ini aku akan masuk rumah sakit karena terkena serangan jantung mendadak setelah Mom membuatku benar-benar kaget.

"Namanya Levordio High School. Sekolahnya sih memang tidak sebagus Konoha High School, tapi sekolah itu benar-benar keren dan berbasis internasional. Murid-murid dari seluruh dunia akan kau temukan di sana. Kalau kau cari orang Inggris, ada. Rusia, pasti. China, jangan ditanya. Denmark, boro-boro. Indonesia, tentu saja. Pokoknya, di sana itu sekolahnya orang-orang di seluruh dunia. Mom yakin kau…"

"Kapan aku bisa bicara?" selaku dengan setengah berteriak. Mom langsung terdiam tanpa kata. Aku mendengus kesal, kemudian berkata, "Aku yakin akan lebih baik kalau Mom masuk ke kamarku dengan mengetuk pintu dan bicara baik-baik. Bukan asal panggil dan menyelonong masuk ke kamarku dan membuatku jantungan."

Mom tersenyum malu-malu. Sebenarnya sih bukan malu-malu. Tapi apa, ya? Ah, pokoknya begitulah. Ia bgerjalan mendekatiku dan duduk di sampingku. "Maafkan aku, Sayang. Mom hanya ingin memberimu kejutan."

"Yeah, kejutan yang membuatku sakit jantung."

"Bukan begitu. Mom tidak ada maksud untuk membuatmu kaget. Sudahlah, lupakan hal itu dan sekarang kita pikirkan tentang Levordio High School."

"Tidak penting," sahutku. "Untuk apa Mom menceritakan hal itu padaku? Apa itu Levordio? Aku tidak membutuhkan sekolah itu. KHS saja sudah cukup, kenapa harus pindah ke sekolah lain?"

"Sekolah itu mengerikan, nak. Kau tidak mungkin bisa bertahan hidup jika kau tetap meneruskan sekolahmu di sana, apalagi dengan adanya makhluk mengerikan yang hampir saja membunuhmu. Jadi, kau harus tetap pindah ke Levordio."

"Sekali tidak tetap tidak. Aku tidak mau pindah karena banyak hal penting yang harus aku lakukan di KHS. Kau tahu? Justru sekolah yang seperti KHS itulah sekolah yang memberikan tantangan tersendiri bagiku. Pokoknya, Mom, aku tidak mau pindah walaupun kau memaksaku dengan cara apapun. KHS itu adalah sekolah terbaik di seluruh dunia, Mom!" kataku bersemangat.

"Euh, terbaik? Terburuk, iya," gumamnya.

"Awalnya aku memang berpikir bahwa KHS bukan sekolah yang tepat dan sepertinya aku salah masuk. Tapi setelah beberapa lama ada di sana, aku berpikir di sanalah tempat yang cocok untukku, walaupun mengerikan tapi kehadiranku di sana membawa keuntungan," aku ngotot.

"Keuntungan? Keuntungan apa? Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak, Ino!"

"Ketika aku di sana, korban pembunuhan Sakura jadi berkurang. Nah, berarti aku membawa keuntungan, bukan?"

"Jangan bodoh, Ino. Itu karena kau mengganggu makhluk itu untuk melancarkan aksi membunuhnya. Sudah, pokoknya besok kau harus ikut dengan Mom ke Levordio untuk daftar sekolah. Titik!"

Ini buruk. Buruk sekali. Mom benar-benar akan memindahkanku. Lalu bagaimana dengan yang lain? Bagaimana keadaan di sana? Aku memilih mati saja kalau harus pindah sekolah. Kalau aku pindah, untung di Sakura, rugi di aku. Nanti KHS bukan jadi sekolah, melainkan tempat pembantaian orang-orang tidak berdosa. Pokoknya, aku harus tetap memaksa Mom agar ia tidak memindahkanku. Aku tetap tidak mau pindah sekolah! Alasannya? Nah, aku sendiri juga bingung.

**oooOooo**

Aku berjalan di koridor sebuah bangunan megah nan mewah. Suasana _gothic_ yang ditimbulkan dari bangunan ini menambah suasana angker di tempat ini. Padahal ini hanya sebuah sekolahan. Tapi begitulah, sekolah ini terlihat seperti istana yang angker. Temboknya dicat warna _plum_ dan lampunya menggunakan lampu kristal. Lukisan-lukisan besar terpajang dengan rapi di beberapa tempat. Membuatku yang berjalan di koridor ini jadi merinding.

Aku menatap keadaan sekitar di tempat ini. Begitu tenang dan teduh, sepi dan sunyi. Rasanya seperti tidak ada manusia satupun di tempat ini selain aku. Yeah, itu memang benar, karena memang hanya akulah satu-satunya orang di sini. Di bangunan yang besar ini. Di sebuah tempat yang bernama Konoha High School. Memang, sejak aku masuk dari pintu gerbang, halamannya memang sudah sepi. Dan semakin masuk ke dalam gedung, suasananya semakin sepi dan sunyi.

Aku terus berjalan di koridor sekolah ini dengan kepala menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Sebenarnya aku hanya sedang memeriksa ruangan-ruangan di sekolah ini yang sepi, mencoba mencari tahu apakah ada orang selain aku atau tidak. Tapi ternyata nihil. Dari setiap ruangan yang kuperiksa, aku tidak menemukan satu orangpun di sini. Apa sekolah ini sedang libur, ya? Tapi kenapa libur? Ini kan bukan tanggal merah. Sekolah yang aneh.

Aku naik ke sebuah tangga spiral dengan karpet merah yang menjuntai panjang di sepanjang tangga. Kusentuh pegangan tangga itu yang berwarna emas dan terasa dingin di tanganku. Wow, aku berada di dalam sebuah istana. Sekolah yang menarik.

Sewaktu menaiki tangga, aku mengingat sesuatu. Ya, sesuatu. Bahasa kerennya _something_. Kata-kata yang pernah di katakan Mom padaku tentang… Tentang apa, ya? Tentang…

"_Kau tidak akan bisa! Pokoknya, mau atau tidak, kau harus pindah sekolah, Ino."_

"_Harus, Ino. Kau harus pindah. Kau tidak bisa berada di sekolah angker ini lebih lama. Kau bisa mati terbunuh!"_

"_Mom sudah temukan sekolah baru untukmu! Teman Mom baru saja menelepon dan katanya sekolah itu sangat bagus dan terbaik di Konohagakure."_

"_Namanya Levordio High School. Sekolahnya sih memang tidak sebagus Konoha High School, tapi sekolah itu benar-benar keren dan berbasis internasional."_

Benar! Mom pernah bilang kalau ia mau memindahkanku ke sekolah baru yang namanya Levordio bla bla bla. Tapi kenapa aku masih ada di sini? Aku masih di sekolahku yang lama. Apa Mom tidak jadi memindahkanku? Hore…! Keajaiban! Aku tidak jadi pindah sekolah. Oh, Tuhan, Mom memang sangat baik padaku. Ia mengerti aku dan sangat perhatian padaku. Ia tahu kalau tempat terbaikku memang hanya di Konoha High School tercinta. Hebat! Tapi kalau tidak ada orangnya juga sama saja.

Aku mulai menginjakkan kakiku di lantai dua sekolahku yang tersayang. Kemudian, aku kembali berjalan sampai akhirnya aku berpapasan dengan makhluk itu lagi. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sakura? Roh gentayangan aneh yang bisanya hanya mengganggu kehidupan orang yang sudah tenang dan tentram.

"Selamat datang, Ino," sambutnya sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya. "Sekarang hanya ada aku dan kau."

Cih! Aku dan kau? (Suka Dan… Oke, itu merk minuman. Jangan disebutkan). Sungguh, aku tidak sudi kalau hanya aku dan dia saja. Sekarang, mau apa lagi makhluk jelek itu?

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa sekolah ini sepi?" tanyaku dengan nada yang cukup tinggi.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau sekolah ini sepi? Bukankah lebih menyenangkan sepi daripada banyak orang? Dengan begitu, kita bisa menghabiskan waktu kita untuk berbincang-bincang di sini berdua saja, mungkin sambil minum teh dan makan kue. Kau mau, kan?"

Ia tersenyum manis padaku. Ya Tuhan, sungguh, kalau dia adalah gadis sepertiku dan normal dan belum mati dan masih hidup dan yang lainnya, dia pasti cantik sekali, dan cowok-cowok juga banyak yang akan naksir dengannya. Tapi sayangnya, dia itu hanya makhluk yang malang dan menyedihkan.

"Aku hanya buang-buang waktu saja di sini," kataku.

"Tentu saja tidak, Sayang."

Euh, sayang dia bilang? Menjijikkan! Aku paling tidak suka dipanggil 'sayang' kecuali Mom sendiri yang memanggil. Sekalipun itu kekasihku, aku tetap tidak mau.

"Aku punya hadiah istimewa untukmu. Kau pasti akan menyukainya. Kau mau lihat?"

Hadiah? Seumur hidup aku tidak akan pernah mau menerima hadiah darinya. _NEVER! _

"Kau kenal dengan dia, bukan?"

Sakura menarik sebuah tali yang ada di depannya. Tali itu tergantung di atap lorong. Herannya, kenapa ada tali di sana sementara aku tidak pernah melihat tali itu. Setelah Sakura menarik tali itu, tiba-tiba atap lorong terbuka dan sebuah benda berat dan besar jatuh dari atas sana. Bunyi dentuman keras langsung tertangkap oleh telingaku. Dan seketika, lantainya bergetar.

Aku menatap benda yang jatuh tadi. Namun betapa kagetnya aku ketika melihat benda itu. Ternyata itu bukan benda dalam arti barang. Benda itu… Manusia. Perempuan pula! Perempuan berkulit putih, rambut indigo panjang, tubuhnya tinggi dan ramping, tapi keadaannya mengenaskan. Matanya kanannya terbuka, tapi mata kirinya tertutup. Disekitar matanya terdapat tetesan darah segar yang berwarna merah pekat. Dan selanjutnya… Ugh. Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya. Aku mual kalau sudah melihat seseorang dalam keadaan seperti itu. Apalagi, dia korbannya Sakura. Aku tidak kuat. Ta… Tapi… Aku harus menolong perempuan itu. Soalnya itu... Itu Hinata. Ya, itu Hinata. Dia mati dan… Oh, Tuhan. Aku sudah tidak kuat.

Tidak. Ini pasti bohong. Ini tidak mungkin! Itu pasti bukan Hinata. Hinata tidak akan mati. Hinata… Hinata tidak boleh mati! Sakura pasti bohong! Itu pasti hanya bonekanya yang digunakannya untuk menakut-nakutiku. Aku tidak akan termakan umpannya! Itu pasti bukan Hinata!

"Bukankah sahabat tercintamu ini benar-benar mengenaskan? Kau jangan ragu. Dia itu Hinata. Dia benar-benar Hinata. Jadi, jangan kaget, ya? Kalau kau tidak mau sahabat-sahabatmu yang lain juga bernasib sama, jawablah ya atas tawaranku dan mereka semua akan selamat. Kau mau, kan, Ino? Demi teman-temanmu."

Ini… Ini gila! Ini benar-benar gila! Hinata… Hinata… Hinata…!

"Hinata…!"

Aku merasakan dadaku kembang kempis. Jantungku juga rasanya bergerak dengan cepat. Kurasakan di dahiku telah menetes banyak keringat. Aku menghapus keringatku dan mengatur nafasku yang tidak normal. Huh, rasanya aku seperti orang yang sedang kecapekan. Sama seperti habis berlari di kejar-kejar orang.

Aku memperhatikan keadaan sekitarku. Meja, kursi, lemari pakaian, jendela, lampu tidur, tumpukan buku tebal dan tipis, hand phone, laptop, baju-baju yang tergantung, korden, lampu neon, atap, bantal, guling, dan selimut. Aku di kamar. Heh? Kamar? Aku di kamar? Yang benar?

Aku bangkit dari kasurku dan memperhatikan keadaan sekitarku lagi. Aneh, tadi rasanya aku ada di sekolah dan berpapasan dengan Sakura dan mendapati Hinata dalam keadaan tewas. Lalu kenapa sekarang aku ada di kamarku sendiri? Apa jangan-jangan aku mimpi, ya? Untuk membuktikannya, aku mencubit pipiku dan kutampar juga. Rasanya sakit sekali! Berati benar. Aku tadi mimpi. Hah… Syukurlah. Berarti Hinata masih hidup dan dia baik-baik saja. Ah… Untung saja… Terima kasih, ya, Tuhan.

Namun, kalau cuma itu saja aku masih belum tenang. Aku mengambil hand phone dan menekan-nekan tombolnya, kemudian mengetik pesan singkat dan kukirim pada Hinata. Aku hanya bertanya padanya apakah dia baik-baik saja atau tidak. Yeah, semoga saja dia baik-baik saja.

Tak perlu menunggu waktu yang lama untuk mendapatkan balasan dari Hinata. Setelah beberapa detik menunggu, aku mendapat balasan darinya: _Ya, aku baik-baik saja. Memangnya kenapa kau bertanya begitu padaku? Kau ini aneh."_

Aku bernafas lega. Lega sekali, setelah Hinata bilang kalau dia baik-baik saja. Syukurlah…

Aku mengalihkan perhatianku pada jam dinding. Di sana menunjukkan bahwa sekarang sudah pukul 6 pagi. Apa? Enam pagi? Aku belum mandi! Aku kan harus sekolah! Tidak! #plak

Kusambar handuk yang kugantung di balik pintu dan aku berlari menuju ke kamar mandi. Setelah itu, kukunci pintu dan segera melepas baju. Tapi, ketika aku baru saja mau membukanya, tiba-tiba Sakura muncul di depanku. Aku memekik karena terkejut dan hampir saja aku berteriak. Mau apa dia di sini? Kenapa dia bisa ada di rumahku? Dan kenapa dia tahu rumahku?

"Jangan panik, Ino," katanya, "kau tidak akan terlambat. Tenanglah dan jangan terburu-buru."

"Mau apa kau di sini? Pergi sekarang juga atau kubunuh kau!" ancamku.

"Aku kan sudah mati. Untuk apa kau membunuhku? Percuma."

Oh, iya. Aku lupa kalau dia sudah mati. Hehehe…

"Kalau begitu, aku akan memanggil polisi!"

"Huh, kau itu bodoh, ya? Polisi tidak akan bisa menangkapku."

Iya! Benar! Aduh… Kenapa aku sebodoh itu, sih? Bahkan orang yang sudah mati saja lebih pintar dariku. Astaga… Kepintaranku dikalahkan orang mati.

"Ya sudah, sekarang kau pergi saja kalau begitu!"

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Sebentar lagi aku juga akan pergi. Lagipula, aku juga tidak begitu suka dengan rumahmu yang kecil dan jelek ini. Aku lebih suka di KHS yang besar dan nyaman."

Apa dia bilang? Rumahku kecil? Jelek? Huh, memangnya, tempatmu tinggal bagus?

"Sebenarnya, aku datang ke sini hanya untuk mengucapkan selamat padamu."

Aku mengerutkan dahiku karena bingung akan ucapannya. Dia bilang, dia mau memberiku ucapan selamat. Memangnya aku ulang tahun? Dia itu bodoh, ya?

"Selamat apa?" tanyaku tidak mengerti.

"Selamat karena mimpimu jadi kenyataan."

Eh? Mimpi? Mimipku jadi kenyataan? Maksudnya… Mimpi yang barusan? Mimpi yang Hinata mati itu akan jadi kenyataan? Dia itu bercanda, ya?

**-To Be Continued-**

Jika diperhatikan baik-baik, saya kurang maksimal dalam menyelesaikan chapter ini. Soalnya, saya ngedit-nya dalam keadaan ngantuk. Jadi mohon maaf kalo ada banyak kekurangan dan banyak salah kata dan penulisan. Namanya saja juga manusia. Hehe.

Oh, ya readers. Saya mau iklan fict saya sendiri. Kalau Anda mau dan berminat, baca fict saya juga yang judulnya 'Lomba Baca Puisi' ya? Itu adalah fict humor aneh dan gaje. Please…. Baca ya? Sahya tunggu review Anda.

Oke, sekarang review dulu cerita ini…


End file.
